Galactic Guardians
by AshK1980
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original version. This is a FemAsh Story featuring Palletshipping(FemAsh X Gary) The other two main couples will be Usagi X Mamoru & Ranma X Akane with some Contestshipping thrown in. There will be some Ranma 1/2 Characters thrown in as well. Full Summary inside Episode 1. Episode 13 Now Posted!
1. 01: New Guardians Awakened: Part I

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Fiction Rated T for Romance and some Language.**_

_**Summary:**_ A new threat arises, or is it an old threat? Depends on who you ask. For the original Sailor Guardians they are old threats, for the Sailor Guardians that will be awakened it's a new threat. The Dark Kingdom has become much more powerful than they once were. They are so powerful that Usagi and her friends aren't nearly enough for it. Sailor Pluto seeing this, sets a plan in motion to bring back the Galactic Guardians. Starting with the Solaris Court and Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose. What will happen and will the combined group of the two factions of the Sailor Guardians be able to combat this threat? Only time will tell. Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2 Crossover, with a few others thrown in from time to time. FemAsh (FemAsh X Gary Palletshipping)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon Pokemon, or Pokemon or any of the various Anime teams that will show up throughout this saga. I do however own the Original Characters with the exception of a few that others proposed.

_**Pairings:**_ Pokemon: Palletshipping, Contestshipping; Sailor Moon: Usagi x Mamoru, Haruka x Michiru; Ranma 1/2: Ranma x Akane. Other pairings to be determined.

_**Ages:**_ Ashley Satoko Ketchum, Misty Kasumi Waterflower, Gary Shigeru Oak, Akane Tendo, Ranma/Ren Saotome, Duplica Imite: 16; Casey Nanako: 15, May Haruka Maple & Drew/Darcy Shuu: 14; Inner Senshi: 16, Mamoru Chiba: 20 Outer Senshi, including Setsuna's appearance: 18, Hotaru Tomoe and Chibi-Usa Tsukino: 12 other ages and other characters to be determined.

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a rewrite. It may take me awhile to get through the entire Saga so please be patient.

_**Editor's Note:**_ Hello I'm Divine Saber! I am a friend of AshK1980's and have participated in various RPs based on this saga. Now I'm here to help him revive it.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

We all know the story of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom. How it was devastated by an attack by the kingdom of Earth and fell. We also know how the Solar System Sailor Senshi were resurrected. However, what if that was only part of the story?

More than ten thousand years ago, in an era known as the Silver Millennium. There were three kingdoms that worked closely together to safeguard the Galaxy. The Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom resided on the third planet of the Sol System and its orbiting satellite. The last of the three was the Solaris Kingdom, governing the Sun at the heart of Sol, or so was thought,for right now, we will just go with the Solaris Kingdom governing the Sun at the heart of the Sol System.

However, the Solaris Kingdom did not reside on the Sun, but within a space station between the Sun and the planet Mercury. This station was known as the Solaris Space Colony. It was an ancient and massive structure, whose origins and true purpose were only known to the Royal Family, but now distributed energy throughout the system. Because of this the Nine Planets and their Satellites were able to develop. And in return the other worlds traded their resources with the Solarians, ushering in an era of peace and prosperity.

However, the peace was not everlasting. The demon Metallia, through the Sage Beryl; corrupted the citizens of Earth with promises of power and glory. Their army launched a vicious attack on the Moon. Even from a great distance, the Ruler of the Solaris Kingdom; Queen Solaria, could feel the fiend's dark shadow approaching. And swiftly dispatched her beloved daughter and her protectors. Thus the 'Galactic Guardians' were called to action! However, their aid only ensured that there was not a true victor. Metallia was sealed, but both armies lay dying; including the Royal Heirs.

The Three Kingdoms fell in a single night…

Even in defeat, Queen Serenity was grateful for the help that her sister offered that she at Solaria's request to reincarnate the Galactic Guardians along with Princess Serenity and her Court. But fearing Metallia's revival and once again gaining dominion over the Earth, and a repeat of her greatest mistake. Queen Solaria traded her life…

...and sent her daughter another dimension…

* * *

Within a misty void a solitary figure stood holding a long staff with 'teeth' at the bottom resembling those of a key and topped with an ornate sphere made of garnet. Red eyes scanned 'windows' in space; through one such hole was a line of four small horses with fiery red manes each with a rider; in front was a squinty-eyed teen with short, black spiky-hair. Behind him was a shorter redheaded girl with her hair tied off to one side. Third in line was another girl with shoulder-length blonde hair wearing a baseball cap. And bringing up the rear, was a small yellow mouse with a lightning-bolt shaped tail, the mouse seemed to barely hold onto the reins and was just standing on the saddle. In the lead was a larger horse with a single horn on its forehead and was ridden by a cowgirl whose blue hair was in a ponytail, her left arm in a sling and bouncing butt firmly in Squinty's gaze!

She rewound a bit to a scene of a disembodied specter licking the face of a small orange lizard with a flame-lit tail, who stood before the same blonde girl from the past image. Rewinding further, she saw the three kids and the mouse again, this time on a raft. They were joined by two other people in white 'R'-emblazoned uniforms and a cat. They were on a raft in the middle of the sea and planned to eat the flopping fish before them. When kitty broke his teeth on the fish's scales, the male of the uniformed pair kicked it into the water...where it began to glow and transformed into a towering, grotesque serpent; with bared fangs, it glared down at them...

Figuring that would work itself out, she shifted her gaze to another image. This one of a Crystal City, which brought a smile to her glossy pink lips...but that bit of joy was short-lived and she resumed her work. Work that more than doubled after the Great Disaster. Back in her day, Fire-Breathing Dragons were things of legend, but for the past...oh what was it again, five thousand years? They were household pets that people pitted against one another...or random people or buildings. It made the wars that sprouted up every so often, less and less shocking despite the advancements of arments; which is why she didn't bat an eyelash as she passed the image of a mushroom cloud.

However, one image did grab her attention. Within it, numerous individuals dressed in white coats operated a machine. Something resided within the device, something that caused her to gasp. A man came into view, he wore a red business suit and oversaw everything. By his side was a large cat who even while cuddling against his master's leg, glared at the scientists and technicians, just like the man.

The man's lips formed into a smile when his lead scientist; an older man with bushy white hair and a mustache, signified the team was ready to proceed. The machine's contents; a gem-encrusted black tiara, was bombarded with energy and in-turn began to radiate power of its own; a cold black wave of light burst forth! The room's occupants were forced to the ground, except for the red suited man and his pet, who simply looked on as the wave shattered the window...

Unable to see beyond a black sparking cloud, the figure sighed. "It seems I have no choice..." With a thrust of the staff, a large pair of double-doors, each engraved with the phases of the moon appeared.

* * *

Petalburg City, a bustling metropolis run by the Gym Leader Norman Maple and his family. At present the Gym was being looked after by Norman's 14-year-old daughter May Haruka Maple, who was wearing a red and blue shirt, short white skirt over a pair of black shorts and red and yellow shoes. Her brown hair was tied up with a red bandana.

May stood in the Leader's box, looking across the field at the Gym's current challenger, an 11-year-old named Brody from Kanto. On the field in front of the boy was his Bulbasaur, while before May...flat on his shell was...

"Wartortle is unable to battle." Standing off to the side was May's 12-year-old bi-speckled brother Max. Max, clad in a green collared shirt and khaki shorts, was serving as referee. After his call was made the above scoreboard changed to reflect it; Wartortle's display greyed out.

"Wartortle, return!" May held out the Turtle Pokemon's ball, calling it back. "Fantastic job!"

The board showed only one Pokemon each; Brody was down his Beedrill and Fearow, leaving only his Seed Pokemon. May was out her Glaceon and just lost Wartortle. "You're doing great! But the _show's_ not over yet."

"Show?"

"Now the spotlight's on you!" She reached for her first Pokemon's ball, "Go Blaziken!" and tossed it towards the middle of the field. Out popped a lean, mean fighting chicken!

"Bulbasaur! Sleep Powder!" The challenger's partner complied and released a plume of white powder from the bulb on it's back.

"Blaziken, dodge it with Aerial Ace!" Before the cloud reached it, Blaziken launched itself into the air. The red chicken flew about the arena, gradually building up speed and momentum. Soon it was just a red blur. "Now let's finish things with Flame Charge!"

There was a roar of 'Blaze!' from...somewhere above. Suddenly that streak shot downward, making a beeline for Bulbasaur! There was a brief image of a large firebird...and then nothing until...

**BANG!**

Bulbasaur's smoldering remains were sent flying from the smoking hole which the chicken now occupied.

"Bulbasaur, no!" Bulbasaur landed not far from its Trainer. Brody immediately ran over and cradled the seeded reptile.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner of the match is the Interim Petalburg Gym Leader May!" ...A title which caused his sister to sweatdrop.

"D-do you **have** to keep calling me that?" The bi-speckled youth merely smirked back at her while the board updated to reflect his final call.

"You did good buddy." Brody removed his partner's ball, "We'll get ya fixed up in no time." before recalling Bulbasaur. He met May at the center of the field where the two Trainers shook hands. "I heard this Gym was tough, but man!" Despite the loss, he couldn't help but grin. "Now I want that Badge even more!"

"Glad to hear, I look forward to battling you again Brody!"

* * *

May put down the phone, she called a repair man about fixing the damage from her earlier match as her brother walked into the office. "Will they be here today?"

"They're coming tomorrow."

"Good thing you don't have any more battles scheduled." Max placed today's mail on Nor...May's desk; it mostly consisted of bills and a few ads. However, the bi-speckled boy handed his sister one envelope. "You got a letter from Setsuna!"

"Set...suna?" The girl raised an eyebrow, there was something familiar about that name. "Didn't we battle her on Route 122?"

"Route 123." Max stated while adjusting his glasses

"Well whatever Route it was, I wonder what she's up to?" As she opened the envelope. "Maybe a rematch?" May began to read the letter, suddenly her eyes became saucers. "This is so...formal?" Regaining herself, May started to look it over carefully, seeing past the writing style and focusing on the contents of the paper...

* * *

May hung onto Blaziken as the fiery chicken ascended the side of a ten-story office building. When the pair reached the roof, Mays partner set her down before being recalled into its ball. (This place is creepy!) As her blue eyes surveyed the darkened roof, not a sign of anyone. May glanced at her watch, the time piece read. '11:59:50, 51, 52, 53...' She stayed on the brightest section of the roof, illuminated mostly from the other buildings as the clouds blocked light from stars and...

'57, 58, 59...'

The Moon...

'12:00:00'

The 'BONGS' of an old clock tower echoed as clouds parted revealing a full moon. Earth's Satellite's light bathed the roof. The once pitch-black section in the shadow of the stair entrance was brightened making two figures visible to May.

"Hi May, I'm..."

"**IT'S TEAM ROCKET!**" Three Pokeballs sped in the pair's direction. "Go Blaziken, Glaceon and Wartortle!" Back out was the red chicken, followed by the now upright turtle and accompanying them was an ice blue dog. May panted as her three Pokemon assumed a readied stance, However, things didn't play out as she assumed, there was no cackle or reciting of poetry. Instead the two came further into view.

"I told you this kind of thing would spook her." One said to the other, she was a tall, busty green-eyed teen who like May was a brunette, only her hair was tied in a ponytail and adorned with a massive bead of sweat. "Eheh, sorry about that, my friend?.." She glanced to the other woman then back at May. "...Can be a bit anti-social. Well...uh, my name's Makoto Kino, but you can just call me 'Mako'."

"N-nice to meet you Mako." May was still reeling a bit from what had just happened. "And these are my friends!" With the tension gone, May's three Pokemon relaxed their stance and greeted the pair.

"Hey guys." Mako waved back at the trio. "Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen them up close."

"Hmm?" May looked puzzled.

"Your Pokemon, we don't see many in Japan." Mako felt a tad awkward about this question. "Is it okay if we?" Her hand was extended to shake.

May didn't have to answer, her Pokemon sensed Makoto's intentions and offered a wing, flipper and paw respectively. (Ami's gonna be so jealous!) While grasping each of the offered appendages.

"So you guys came all the way from Japan...just to see me?"

"That is correct." the response didn't come from Makoto but her companion, another tall woman, like the Setsuna May knew, this woman had long green hair yet it was kept in a bun. She wasn't wearing punk attire but dressed as formally as the letter was written, wearing a maroon pantsuit. Then there were the eyes, rather than bright green they were scarlet that projected a feeling of age, of wisdom and something else...

Sadness.

"Greetings May, my name is Setsuna Meioh."

* * *

_**Episode 01: New Guardians Awakened! Out on a New World Saving Mission! Part I**_

* * *

After Ashley returned to Kanto she went to see Gary; Gary had spent the last week attending an Academic Conference, right there in Viridian. He had been there along with Professor Rowan, who had left the night before for Sinnoh, but gave the teen a few days to visit his family.

Upon seeing the blonde girl approach, Gary waved. "Hey Ash!"

The two teens sat on a bench in Viridian Park as Ash told tales of her latest journey. "So you got Runner-up this time?" Gary was smirking.

"Yeah, but it was an awesome battle!" Ashley replied with enthusiasm.

Gary put on his best Professor Oak impression. "That just proves you still have more growing up to do!" Well mentally anyway, in reality Ashley had grown taller and a bit leaner and more mature. despite her still childish attitude. Ashley, to him she was starting to look quite womanly. The Auburn haired man pushed those thoughts aside and a bit flustered asked. "S-so what were they like?!" ...Immediately realizing how that came off.

"Who?" Ash seemed puzzled.

"Y-your friends from Kalos!...I think you said their names were Bunny," (Nice save G-Man!)

"Bonnie." Ashley corrected.

"R-right Bonnie! And Clairmont,"

"Clemont." She corrected again..

"Y-yeah Clemont! And Selena?"

"Serena." Correcting him for the third time...

"Sorry about that, I misheard." Having finally regained himself. "So, what are they like?" That was another thing he liked about her, her knack for making friends; hell, for the longest time they were bitter rivals. But after their match in the Silver Conference, neither felt that way anymore. And wherever Ashley went, she always seemed to find new people to travel with.

"It's okay Gare Bear." Without a trace of anger, perhaps it was good that she hadn't fully grown up yet...

"Let's see...well Serena is an aspiring Pokemon performer and Bonnie isn't quite old enough to have a Pokemon yet." Ashley stated, then continued, "Clemont is a Gym Leader like Brock and Misty were," And Cilan, one of her companions in Unova. "who I won my Fifth Badge from."

...And they were back! Both at the mention of 'Serena'...despite **her** inquiry. And at being referred to as 'Gare Bear'. With a bit of an edge to his voice, Gary asked. "A bit more about Serena, please?"

"Serena, I knew since I was little. We went to the same Pokemon summer camp,

Hearing mention of the camp made Gary wonder, they'd gone to the same camp every year; all the kids in Pallet did, except for one. He was playing in his Grandpa's lab and had broken a piece of equipment and got grounded for it. He never felt as lonely as he did then, not even travelling without the Cheering Section on Johto.

but I didn't remember her until after I lost to Viola the first time. It took me a bit until she handed me the handkerchief I used to cover her hurt knee when she fell down in the forest." Ashley's gaze fell to the ground as she continued. "I thought she was the one I was going to latch onto for quite a while, but something didn't click or feel right."

Hearing this, Gary's gaze mirrored Ashley's. That tinge of jealousy was replaced with something else... "Ashy-Girl, I'm sorry..." Now looking back up at her.

While simple, his words did cause her to smile and redden a bit. "Thanks, and it's not all bad. She's still one of my best friends!"

"I'm glad to hear." Well see is more appropriate as he noticed her expression. And that prompted him to... Um Ashy-Girl..."

"Yeah?"

Now his face was as red as hers was a few seconds ago. "W-when you t-travel again..." Boy this was easier back in the day, she and Pikachu were next door neighbors. To Gary, Ashley was the girl next door, who turned from Best Friend into a Rival when the two started their journeys together and she was late to the Lab to get her first Pokemon. He was starting to regret giving her such a hard time back then because of how beautiful she had become. Though they each had their own journeys through Kanto and Johto, Gary couldn't help but think of the girl for all the years they were apart after that fateful match in the Johto League Silver Conference when both trainers decided to start over and continue their journeys with just their starters. Ashley going to Hoenn, and Gary heading down the path of training to be a Pokemon Researcher like his Grandpa.

"Sure, you can!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" Her enthusiasm was tempered by a sweatdrop. "Course I don't know WHERE I'm going next."

As the two were conversing, a certain green-haired woman passed behind their bench. "There are many unique Pokemon in China." In a loud whisper.

Ashley double-blinked. "What was that about China?"

Gary paused. "I didn't mention China, I thought you did?"

"No, I wonder..."

* * *

"Hey Brock." Ashley and Gary returned to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. They heard their old companion Brock had gone back to Pewter and gave him a call.

"Hey congrats girl!" Brock had heard about Ashley's placing in the Kalos League from Professor Oak the other day. "Hi Gary." And gave him a wave through the call screen which he returned.

"Thanks! Gary and I are talking about China and wondered if you wanted to travel with us?"

"Tempted but I can't, I just got back myself and things are a bit hectic with the gym right now. Maybe I'll hook up with you guys later?"

"Alright, well we'll miss you."

"Take care you guys!"

The call ended and Gary couldn't help but let out a "YESSSSS!" whisper. Blushing a bit upon realizing his outburst was audible to the other person in the room...luckily, she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Our two favorite heroes were traveling through China on their search for 'Unique Pokemon'. From their arrival in Beijing, they were met by a green-haired woman who directed them to a small village...Where a similar-looking woman lead them further inland; specifically, to the 'Qing Hai Province'. More specifically to a rundown mountain inn where yet another green-haired woman gave them _more_ directions...

The pair didn't think much of it, just figured they were China's answer to Jenny and Joy, a 'Jiang'. While travelling, and the threat of Serena behind them. Ash told more about Kalos, and some of Unova with a hint of Sinnoh. Gary was surprised with everything Ashley had experienced after he parted ways with her, Dawn and Brock.

* * *

As Ashley and Gary continued to walk, they entered a mountain pass that all of a sudden started to fog over. The duo found themselves going further down the hill. The high peaks of the Balalaika Range towering overhead. They reached the bottom of the path, the fog thinned enough for Ash and Gary to see a massive valley surrounded by mountains. They beheld...dozens, maybe hundreds of springs each with bamboo poles sticking out of them.

Gary was normally all about finding new Pokemon in different places, but... "Ashy Girl I'm scared! M-maybe it w-was a b-bad idea to c-come here?" Gary said as he clung onto Ashley's hand. Gary couldn't believe what he was doing. He shouldn't be the one scared, Ashley should, but for some reason he felt scared.

Ashley winced a bit. "N-not so tight!"

"Oh sorry Ashy Girl." Gary blushed a bit before loosening his grip. "It's so hard to see." ...And getting harder as the fog behind them seemed to thicken. It looked much denser than a moment ago when the pair passed through. It was like they were boxed in...

Ashley meanwhile, didn't share his growing fear, she was acting quite the opposite. "Aww, don't worry about it Gare Bear. I won't let anything happen to you." Ashley said.

"I don't know..." Gary said as him and Ashley continued surveying all of the springs...the ones they COULD see anyway. "Something about this place...bothers me, it's like..."

"Welcome, honored guests to Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs, Jusenkyo!" The sudden appearance of a stocky man in uniform caused Gary and Ashley to jump! ...Luckily landing on their feet.

"I thought this place was weird but CURSED?!" Gary released Ashley's hand and **clenched** the collar of the woman making sure he didn't grab her some place intimate

"Yes, more than one-hundred springs. Each with own tragedy."

"What harm can a spring do? C'mon Gare-Bear let's explore this place!" Ashley said as she walked deeper into the valley...

"Miss, very bad you fall in spring!" The Guide warned.

"Ashy Girl if you want to play in **cursed** pools that's fine. But I'm leaving!" Gary stomped his way back to the road they came from, only to be stopped by the Guide. "Get out of my way!"

"Not good idea, Sir. Fog roll in, very bad."

"I'll take my chances!" He huffed and continued on, only for the Guide to stop him again.

"No see, lose footing, fall into precipice." That got his attention. "Rocks break arm and leg then maul by animal. It not pretty."

The image of his body tumbling down the mountainside, limbs snapping and twisting as they impact jagged rocks was gruesome enough. Then add in his mangled, bloodied carcass being stalked by local wildlife then ripped apart while he's still barely alive, well...

"Y-yeah...not pretty."

"Yes, very bad." The Guide nodded. "Sir can come to hut, wait for fog to clear?" And motioned to a path devoid of any spring.

* * *

Ashley and Pikachu were exploring the area. Gary was waiting for them in the Guide's hut.

"Quite a place huh Pikachu?" Ashley asked her little buddy.

"Pika Pikapi."(Translation: Sure is Ash.) Pikachu said.

Realizing something could happen as some visions entered her head about dangers from long ago, she then decided to remember some of the survival skills she learned long ago. "Wait a minute, why am I having these visions?" Ashley then decided to try and find some path back to Gary as she nearly missed falling into a spring. Having added some of her other Pokemon to her team before her and Gary headed toward China, she sent out her Charizard, Talonflame, and Staraptor.

"All three of you blow as much of this fog as you can away, Pikachu use your Thunder Attack straight up into the sky to light up the area."

Ashley's Pokemon nodded and did as they were told, once everything was done, she saw the springs a lot better now. Ashley's Pokemon returned having revealed a path for her and Pikachu. Ashley returned Talonflame, climbed on Charizard's back and told Staraptor to lead them to any civilization.

Staraptor nodded and did as he was told. Once the group arrived at the hut, Ashley recalled Staraptor, had Charizard land, climbed off of him, and returned him.

Gary was relieved to see that Ashley was still in one piece and not cursed as she came in the door. Seeing this Gary rushed over to Ashley, picked her up and spun her around, "Ashy-Girl I am so glad you're okay, I was worried sick about you! I'm glad you're still you." Gary then set Ashley down and hugged her tightly. Noticing for the first time how much she had actually matured in more ways than one. Feeling her soft chest against him caused him to blush and immediately let go blushing out of embarrassment and looking away, "S-Sorry Ashy-Girl I di-didn't mean too."

Ashley giggles at her flustered friend, "no worries Gare-Bear, I know it's shocking to see me after so long being apart and seeing how much I've changed. I also must say, you have changed quite a bit yourself. I was about the same height as you back then, but now look at you, you're a whole five inches taller than me at least." Ashley then blushed out of embarrassment and turned away.

Ashley then turned to the guide and spoke up, "Um could you direct us out of here safely please? I so don't want to fall into any of those springs. I like the form I have now and I don't want to change with water."

The guide nodded as he saw the fog that had been cleared roll back in, "Honored Miss, I would be honored to escort you out of here in the morning, as for right now, we must bed down for the night. Tis much fog around us."

Ashley was never one to understand broken speech, but she somehow managed to understand what he was saying and nodded. The couple decided to stay the night and head out tomorrow morning. Thus heeding the guide's warning.

* * *

_**PERVERT!**_

"W-wait Akane! It's not..." The naked, fanged boy leapt out of the tub. Hands waved defensively while feet were in overdrive to put some distance between him and the black-haired girl rising from the bath water.

"I don't want to hear it! You you..._**pig!**_" The sheer utterance of that word caused her stomach to twist. Bile rose while she stalked forward... it took every ounce of willpower to keep her dinner down. Eyes stinging with tears, Akane stood facing the taller boy. A hand rose and... "Get out...!"

"W-wait, please!" The boy braced himself but nothing came, instead she was pointing at the door behind him..

"What, is that soap in your ears or cu-uuughhh!" Akane's free hand cupped around her mouth, the thought of _that stuff_ brought the bile back in full force. Now unable to keep it down Akane rushed to the toilet and vomited. "Get," Turning her head from the bowl and glared. "GET THE **FUCK** OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"A-alright Akane, if this is...

"_**NOW!**_"

* * *

Akane sat on the roof overlooking her bedroom window. The evening's events replaying for the last few hours...

_**Flashback...**_

"P-Chan!" Akane dropped her school bag next to a massive backpack with a red bamboo umbrella strapped to it. She bent down and scooped up the bandanna-wearing black piglet tangled in the straps...

"I was so worried about you, baby!" Akane nuzzled her pet, getting mud all over her. "Ohhhh! Someone's been a dirty boy! Let's go get cleaned up." P-Chan squealed and flailed about frantically...

...More so as the tub filled up.

The naked Akane held her pet close, she climbed into the bath and submerged P-Chan into the hot water. suddenly, the piglet's body expanded! Her arms were forced apart!

"P-Chan, what's happen...ing to you...?" Her brown eyes widened; no longer was she seeing the little black pig, but the muscular body of a BOY HER AGE. The yellow and black-spotted bandanna now around his head. "Ry-Ry-Ryouga?! Yu-Yu-Yu-**YOU'RE...**"

"**AAAHHHH!**"

_**Back in the Present...**_

Light from the full moon brought Akane back to reality as well as some mist back to her eyes...

"Back!" Came a male voice from down below, it's source rocketed up to the roof; a teenage boy with _long_ black hair tied into a tight ponytail.

"Oh...hey Ranma." She greeted rather flatly. There was no retort however, the pigtailed boy merely sat down beside her.

"I lost sight of him downtown, don't think he'll be around if he wants a workin' left arm."

But Akane was lost in thought. (Like it would be **long enough!**) This was all so weird, if Ranma were the one in the bathroom, the rest of the household would time his near-fatal beating to the milli-second and say she broke that morning's record... But it wasn't Ranma, it was Ryouga.

"After showin' up late for that fight, he tailed Pop and me to..."

Ryouga was her friend and often _helped_ in those beatings

"...And when I tried to skin Pop for draggin' my ass there...I kinda..."

...And he is P-Chan, her _pet,_ he had seen her while naked, **touched** her while naked!

Finally, Akane spoke up. "Ranma...just-just drop it..."

"Eh?"

"**I mean it!**" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sorry Akane." A long silence fell between them. The pair looked at each other then seemingly off into space. Ranma stared at the moon, and the moon seemed to stare back... When it had previously brought tears to Akane's eyes, it brought a glaze to her fiance's... "Hey Akane?"

"What?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but lately I'd been havin' this dream. An-And you're in it."

He's really doing _this?!_ Right after what just happened with Ryouga? Akane's right hand tightened into a fist, "**Ranma you...**" and let out a low growl...

Ranma didn't see what she was about to do, his gaze was focused on the shining orb and he continued... "And we were in these souped-up sailor suits."

...But before her fist launched into Ranma's temple at 'Mach 2', Akane paused and her hand loosened. "Wait? Are you saying you had that dream too?" She hadn't mentioned this to anyone; her sister Nabiki...plus the entire student body at Furinkan would laugh...except for Kuno who would just get a hardon. Her eldest sister Kasumi and any other adult would just treat her like a child...besides Happosai who'd ALSO get a hardon.

The pigtailed boy's trance broke with a double-blink. "Hu...wha...too?"

"Well, I think so...was yours like this?"

_**Akane began to recount her dream...**_

On the balcony of a white castle; a redheaded girl with flowing locks dressed in a gown stood. Her blue eyes affixed on the Blue Planet hanging in the sky above.

The door behind the redhead opened and a black-haired girl emerged, accompanied by music. "So there you are, Ren."

Ren didn't turn to face her life mate, "They are coming, Akana." maintaining her gaze.

"Do you mean?"

"Yeah those goddamned Terrans!" A gloved hand slammed against the marble railing. "They got my sister and the others first, and now..."

"Ren..." Akana walked up to her mate and took a hold of the other girl's hand.

Suddenly the music stopped, replaced by alarm bells. "Emergency! Emergency!" The voice of a black cat with a Crescent-marked forehead interrupted the two.

It was followed by that of a white cat also bearing a Crescent Moon. "The Earthlings are attacking! Battle Stations!"

A black mass burst from the Blue Planet. As it approached the moon, a red demonic face could be made out.

The sounds of clanking armor drew their gaze to the castle gate as armed soldiers poured out to meet the Earth Army concealed within the creature.

Ren and Akana looked at each other knowingly. "We're needed, Ren."

"Yeah, let's go."

With fingers interlocked they called out in unison. "**We call upon the powers of Phobos and Deimos!**"

"Deimos Crystal Power! Make Up!" Akana was surrounded by crimson light. Fire burnt away her gown, leaving a white bodysuit. A dark-red skirt, sailor collar, choker and dangle-earrings formed next. The choker was adorned with a gold star. White elbow-length gloves trimmed in dark red covered her arms. A golden tiara with a dark-red jewel materialized on her forehead. Finally, a matching dark-green bow and ribbon appeared on her chest and back respectively. Akana was now Sailor Deimos!

"Phobos Crystal Power! Make Up!" Ren was surrounded by a violet-red light. Her uniform matched Deimos' with violet-red replacing dark. With the bow and ribbon being yellow-green. Sailor Phobos was now in Ren's place!

_**Back in Reality...**_

Ranma nodded as his fiance finished with her dream. "Sounds just like mine."

Akane could tell the pigtailed boy that he wasn't lying...he did have a terrible Poker Face. "So we were Sailor Senshi?"

"On the Moon in the Silver Millennium." Ranma Added.

"I was 'Sailor Deimos'?" Akane said.

"And I was Phobos."

"We guarded the Princess of Mars?"

"Yup." Ranma nodded.

"Well at least **someone's** enjoying this!"

Ranma shrugged, "After all the time in this shithole, _nothin'_ surprises me anymore..." ...which became a shudder at that realization. "...Might have to take Mom up on her offer."

"What 'offer'?"

"In her last letter, she mentioned comin' to stay with her."

"I see..." Her reply was flat almost disappointed. "Well you're free to leave any time, don't let me stop..."

"She meant it for both of us, Akane."

Suddenly her cheeks reddened. "She wants us both? When did you..."

"Two weeks ago."

"And you didn't say anything?!" Now showing a different kind of red...

"I hid the letter as soon as it got here. Mom may have put away the sword, but Pop _still_ loads his Karate Uniform when she sends word."

"You couldn't tell **me?!**" Her mallet had materialized...

"Sorry, I didn't wanna freak you out?"

"So, you waited until I was _already_ freaked out?"

"Uh..." He couldn't think of a response.

"It's _fine._" Was she being sarcastic or serious? Ranma honestly couldn't tell, but the hammer returned to the ether, so... "It'd suuuuure be nice to leave all the perverts."

"That's for sure..." Happosai or Kuno AND his psycho-ass sister! Many others, but they probably wouldn't stray too far from Nerima...they'd be rendered powerless if they did. All that really left were Shampoo and her crew...

Ranma wanting to get his mind off the laundry list of loonies, looked at la Luna, "I hope that was all just a dream." and failed to notice some clouds rolling in... "Not really _equipped_ to be a Magical Girl."

Rain began to fall. "I don't know,"Akane thrust an index finger forward, "You have plenty of _gear,_ right here." playfully poking a mound that suddenly appeared.

"Very funny!" Where the black-haired boy sat, was now occupied by a redheaded girl. "Thought you wanted to leave all the perverts?!" The redhead shot back.

Akane responded with a playful laugh. After what happened earlier in the evening, this was quite _comforting._ "Sorry, Ranma."

"Eh, it's okay." Ranma-chan gave it a wave.

"...And thanks, I really do feel better now." Both girls blushed slightly. "Aaanyway, we could try calling your mom tomorrow."

"Let's try to do it in private, I don't want Pop or your Dad findin' out right away." S/he knew those two well enough by now; the sooner they knew what was up, the more time they had to plan something.

"Well," Ranma stretched her arms. "I'm sackin' it! G'night Akane." Before standing.

"Good night Ranma." And the two went their separate ways, Ranma to the room s/he shared with Genma. And Akane to her window below.

* * *

Ashley and Gary followed the Jusenkyo Guide back to his hut. The portly Chinese man refilled the kettle that he emptied earlier. "I'm very relieve miss didn't get cursed. Want tea?"

Ashley nodded and Gary echoed her sentiment, "tea sounds very nice. In some other reality, I probably would have been a guy and gotten shocked by Pikachu and fall in the Spring of Drowned Girl and have to deal with boiling hot water. Thank you for your hospitality sir."

Ashley did a make-shift Curtsy. She really has to get a set of skirts sometime. All the different pants were bugging her smooth legs. She had switched to skirts in Kalos, but in the constant battle with Team Rocket and the post-Kalos Competition battle with Team Flare all the skirts she had gotten had been messed up so she had to switch to her baggy pants again. She really didn't like it that much, she should have taken the offer from Serena to buy her some skinny jeans when she offered. Oh well.

"Is no problem honored miss and honored sir. You be the first visitor in years that not fall in one of accursed springs," The guard said, then continued, "I getting tired of explaining everything to Jusenkyo visitors. Come back to visit again sometime and I tell you as much about Accursed Springs as I can."

Ashley and Gary nodded as the guide set up a couple of rooms for his visitors. "We get out of here in morning, right now sleep tight. Thank you for visiting Jusenkyo and not getting cursed.

"Well, thanks anyway Mr. Guide." Ashley said as she stepped outside with Gary. Looking back at his companions. "C'mon, let's go find a place to camp..."

"Pika Pika Pi, Pika Pikachupi?"(Translation: Okay Ash, ready Gary?") Pikachu said as he jumped on Ashley's Shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you," Bowing his head to the stocky man. Gary walked with Ashley and Pikachu to look for a place where they might unpack for the evening. As the trio were setting up, The Guide caught up.

"Honored Customers, fog thin now. I escort you out of valley." Taking point and escorting Ashley-tachi back through the mountain pass.

* * *

Ranma was woken up the usual way… flung out the window into the Koi pond. Immediately after, his fat, balding father; Genma gave chase.

The shorter redheaded girl popped out of the pond. "Whadja do that for Pops?!" …Oh she knew the answer, but decided to humor him today; as things needed to seem normal.

"You're getting lazy boy!" Genma screamed angrily. "Training began an hour ago!"

"Hey Pops! Why don't you cool down?" While delivering a swift kick to Genma's flabby backside. Hurling HIM face first into the Koi Pond...

…But it wasn't the fat man that emerged, instead it was a bigger and even fatter panda! Unable to speak, Genma-Panda whipped out a sign reading: Just what I'd expect from a girl!

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?!" Ranma sniped back, which was met with more signing from the panda. The parent and child went at it until they were called in for breakfast. Upon changing back, Ranma gave his father one more swift punch to the gut and slipped something into his gi.

* * *

"Bye Mom, we'll see you later." Ranma hung up the phone, his blues darted around the room for probably the sixth time since he dialed his mother's number. While he knew Akane's and his fathers were out of the house…the pouch made sure of that… And that diminutive dick was out doing. (Screw it, I don't care!) The pigtailed boy couldn't shake the feeling that someone was aware of their plans.

Akane walked into the room. "So how did it go?"

"Mom said we can come any time, she's got rooms…ready…" Saying it out loud, Ranma couldn't help but roll his eyes. (This is supposed to be different!)

* * *

The pair sat at the dinner table; across from Akane's oldest sister, Kasumi. "What did you want to talk about Akane?"

"You see…" there was a long pause as her eyes went back and forth between the other two occupants.

Deciding to break the tension, Ranma spoke up, "Mom wants me to stay with her for awhile." Hopefully Akane would follow along with his slight modification.

"Oh…" Although smiling, there was a hint of indifference in Kasumi's voice. "I'm glad you're going to visit her."

"…And I'm going too!" Akane interjected, catching Kasumi off guard. There was another pause before the youngest Tendo continued. "I mean…after last night with P-ch…oh fuck it, Ryouga!"

"Akane!" Kasumi gasped and proceeded to scold her little sister. "You know better than to use…"

"So, I should just shrug it off?! Like _everyone else_ does?!" Akane's eyes began to mist but resisted the urge to cry.

When Akane said 'everyone else', was her little sister saying she was also complacent? Had she become **that** complacent with the goings-on in her own home, let alone the rest of Nerima… "I didn't mean to upset you."

The youngest Tendo took a few breaths. "It's okay, I just think I need a change of pace, that's all. Ranma too." Remembering that he was in the room as well. "Besides, now that Auntie has accepted Ranma's curse and voided the Seppuku Contract it should be fun!"

"Don't worry about it Akane." Her smile seemed genuine this time. "I will keep it _hush-hush!_" And gave the pair across from her a wink. Surprised both Ranma and Akane looked at one another then back to the still winking Kasumi.

With things apparently settled, Akane embraced her oldest sister warmly, before heading upstairs to her room to pack…And failed to notice another presence in the house.

A buck toothed ninja emerged from the floorboards and crept his way out of the house…

* * *

"And that is my full report, Master Kuno." The ninja bowed…so low he practically tasted the floor. Before him were a pompous teen with a wooden sword, "…Mistress Kodachi." and a girl wearing a leotard with her hair in a side ponytail.

"Excellent work, Sasuke." Tatewaki complimented his servant, "You have earned your dinner." And presented a bowl of rice topped with a pickle.

"Oh, thank you Master!"

"I will not let Akane take my Ranma Darling to another district! I, Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of Nerima will not rest until he is safely back in my arms!" Kodachi said as she vanished in a Tornado of Black Roses. "Ohohohohohohohoho!"

"Unacceptable, I the Blue Thunder of Nerima will not allow that evil Sorcerer Saotome to spirit Akane Tendo away to Juban!" Tatewaki proclaimed as he wolfed down the rice. Sasuke reached for a tiny piece of what was supposed to be his dinner, but the ninja's Master batted the chopsticks away. "Are you still here?! Go and ready my things!"

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki was covered in bruises. His right arm in a sling. The fanged boy stood in a large rocky crater. Mist filled his eyes and he let out a soft, sorrowful whisper. "Akane…" Ryoga looked up at the stars…the mist MUST be playing tricks on him; the Moon was blue…and green…and brown? The fanged teen emerged from the crater and walked right past ten guys in Red Spandex duking it out with several meetle and monkey-themed humanoid robots...

* * *

The Jusenkyo Guide, Ashley, and Gary reached the opposite end of the path. The two Trainers, especially Gary, were relieved to be out of the fog…Only to find rain clouds awaiting them. Ash took one step off of the path and down it came!

"I'm so glad I didn't fall into any of those springs." Ashley said with a pout as she continued, the pout wasn't for the rain or not falling into one of the springs, but because there weren't any Pokemon at all. "Stupid green-haired woman, leading us on a wild goose chase mentioning unique Pokemon being here in China!"

The guide brought the group to a clearing and spoke up, "Look here a clearing." And stopped roughly five feet from the rain… "Very good place to camp. I help set up."

Exchanged goodbyes and he vanished in the fog which now spread from the mouth, surrounding them.

Both Trainers looked around frantically, they could still see each other and Pikachu, but _nothing_ else. The ground, what few trees there were and their camping equipment all blanketed by fog."

"N-not again! Ash, we…"

"Do not be alarmed!" Gary was cut off by a female voice…which also seemed to cut through the fog as a figure became visible. She wore a sailor suit and golden tiara. She carried a long staff that somewhat resembled a key capped with a red orb.

The woman's scarlet eyes met theirs. "Greetings Ashley Satoko Ketchum," And bowed her head to the capped girl. "and Gary Shigeru Oak." And did the same to the Auburn-haired man. "I am Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor…"

"…Pluto?" Both Trainers replied.

"Yes," Pluto refocused her gaze on the pair evenly, a hint of regret in her eyes. "you two have a destiny to fulfill."

"D-destiny!?" They both harmonized, each blushing slightly.

"That is all I am permitted to say," She raised her staff, "but soon everything shall become clear." The fog dissipated, Ashley and Gary looked around; their camping equipment was once again visible. The sky had also greatly darkened in the short time. However, Pluto was nowhere in sight.

"Well…that happened."

"Y-yeah." Gary nodded.

"Farewell." The pair jumped! Both scanning their surroundings but saw no trace of her.

"…Think that's enough weirdness for one day…"

"…Took the words right out of my mouth, Ashy Girl." Gary kicked off his shoes and climbed into his sleeping bag. "Wanna call it?"

Ashley was already zipped up in her bag and snoring, she wore a strained look on her face… Like he could blame her, her life DID turn on her head today.

_**That night Ashley and Gary had a dream akin to those of Ranma and Akane…**_

A guy with spiky Auburn hair walked down a hallway. His black eyes scanned the doors as he passed by. "Solaria, Solaria?"

"I'm right here Shigeru." Princess Solaria of the Solaris Colony called back. Her hair was the same color as Ashley's was but it was waist-length.

"We are to meet with Princess Serenity in the Grand Ballroom." Queen Serenity was going to announce her daughter's engagement to Prince Shigeru's older cousin, Prince Endymion.

"Oh, I'm so excited for them!" Solaria's enthusiastic smile faded. "And so would my sister."

"I know how you feel Solaria. I miss her too." Solaria's companion Orion nuzzled against his Princess' leg. "She was so nice to me."

"She was nice to me too. We were great friends." Shigeru wiped the mist from his eyes.

"Well we'd better get going." Solaria opened her locket and initiated a transformation. "Solar Prism Power! Make Up!" A yellow light surrounded her.

"Right!" Prince Shigeru said as he raised a Silver Rose to the sky and transformed

After the transformation sequence, Sailor Solaris was wearing the standard Senshi garb. She had on a pair of yellow stud earrings. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a yellow stone in the center. Like the earrings, her choker was yellow. The chest bow and ribbon on her back were a matching shade of purple. Her fuku has a yellow skirt and sailor collar, with yellow piping on the forearm length gloves. And lastly a pair of yellow hi-heeled shoes formed. Sailor Solaris stood there in all her glory. Her waist length hair was blowing in a non-existent wind. Her locket was also located in the center of the bow on her chest.

Silver Rose's suit was a silver color. It was a full formal suit complete with a tie, suit coat and long Silver Pants. Over his eyes was a mask similar to the one his older cousin wore as Tuxedo Mask. Once the transformation was complete Silver Rose stood next to Sailor Solaris and protectively wrapped an arm around her.

"It's too bad your sister couldn't make it Shigeru, my Cousin Serenity would really love to see her again. It's been so long. I tried sending her a letter, but she sent a reply back saying she was really busy and wouldn't be able to make it."

"Well my Twin Sister is busy with her duties at the Atlantis swimming center and Gym. Our older sisters we once had decided to leave and they never returned so she had to take it over full time. I tried to tell her just to close the Swimming Center/Gym, but you know how she his with all those water-type Pokemon."

Sailor Solaris nodded at the admission of Silver Rose, her best friend Princess Kasumi had quite a lot on her plate. The Couple then headed toward the main ballroom once again.

* * *

In Tokyo's Juban district; seven of the nine Sol System's Planetary Senshi, along with Tuxedo Mask had dreams about long-lost Sailor Senshi. Obviously, they were sleeping in their civilian forms. Mamoru had a dream of a long-lost cousin.

From Juban to China, the various people woke up with a panicked look on their faces and went to their respective kitchens or sitting areas to think.

**A Week Later...**

Ashley and Gary caught a boat to Japan, instead of returning to Kanto Their destination was an area in Tokyo called 'Juban'. Meanwhile, Ranma and Akane were settling in with Nodoka.

The pair from Nerima were out exploring the town. Ranma grinned as this sixth day in a row without needing to chase down a panty-stealing midget, or a wannabe samurai wielding a bokutou..or nearly blind Chineseman with Kami-sama only knows under that robe! However, that didn't make Juban a paradise, for this place had its _own_ reputation…

A series of screams brought Ranma and Akane a-running! They arrived at the source to find a vaguely humanoid female? creature attacking random people. Akane gasped. "I-it's just like on the news!"

The pigtailed boy was surprised too…due to being in another town…He assumed a fighting stance. "Akane, I need you to help'em." Referring to those around, as his eyes were focused on the monster.

Akane hesitated a bit but eventually complied and went off to a wounded old lady. The youngest of Soun's daughters extended a hand to help her up. "I'm here to help you ma'am."

"Oh thank you deary," With the young girl's aid she got back on her feet. "they stole my Pokeballs."

"_They?_"

Laughter was heard above, Akane looked to see a hot air balloon shaped like a cat's head? Her eyes quickly darted to Ranma who was still sizing up the monster… inside the basket were a pair of girls; one with short blue hair and the other with long red hair. Both wore white uniforms with a large red 'R' emblazoned on the fronts.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"…And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"…and extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

…Well Akane thought they were both girls… Luckily she took the time to lead grandma away…

"Man, it sure is Kuno in he-YAAAHHH!" Ranma began to tremble as a small white cat jumped onto the edge of the basket.

"And Meowth's da name!"

…There was still more.

"**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**"

"**Surrender now, or prepare to fight!**"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

The pair seemed to be commanding this creature, as she ignored their balloon's ascent into oncoming clouds. Instead she rushed the still quivering Ranma. With a swift arm movement, the pigtailed boy fell backwards, bleeding from the three claw marks on his chest.

The monster loomed over Ranma's body; she hunched over and slashed at him again, then suddenly his legs shot open between her feet! The monster lost her balance and barreled forward, Ranma rolled out of the way. He quickly rose to his feet and kicked the monster forward through a storefront window.

Panting, the pigtailed boy covered his chest and ducked into an alley. "Damn that was close…" Upon uncrossing his arms, blood trickled onto the ground. Ranma took a few deep breaths while concentrating his Ki; a faint yellow aura now surrounded his body. Suddenly the bleeding stopped, yet the claw marks remained. Ranma's breathing returned to normal and the aura faded and he bolted up a fire escape.

"My prey! W-H-E-R-E-S M-Y **PREY?!**" The storefront exploded as the monster charged out; yellow-slit eyes searched the street, but only found the initial blood spatter, where was the rest?

"Hey freak! Up here!" She looked up as Ranma called down from a one-story roof across the street.

"I'll tear you limb from limb!" She hissed before taking to the air! Ranma flipped over the edge of the roof. His feet came together…right into the monster's face! Upon forcing her to the ground, Ranma landed nearby. While she was disoriented, the pigtailed boy launched himself with fists-a-flying!

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" With speed capable of safely plucking roasting chestnuts out of a bonfire; Ranma's hands became blurs to the naked eye…including the monster's. The only things truly visible were the impacts they left. (99-100!) After delivering the one-hundredth blow, Ranma broke off the attack; the creature slumped over, a once toned and frightening chest was not reduced to a blob.

"Time to finish this!" While she was stunned and coughing up some green liquid, Ranma focused his Ki. The yellow aura was much more prominent than before… "MOKO…" The blow that surrounded his body, was drawn into his hands. Ranma formed the energy into a yellow ball. "…TAKABISHA!" And fired away!

The Ki orb quickly closed the gap between them and exploded upon impact! She fell on her back, upper body smoking.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, was it over? It was difficult to tell as this…thing's aura was _unfamiliar._ Well he soon got his answer as a hissing sound came from the creature. (Son of a…) The body began to stir, Prompting the pigtailed boy to regain a fighting stance. "Round 2 Ugly!" The clouds above thickened as the monster rose to her feet.

"**DIIIEEEE!**" The claws on each arm doubled in length! And then she took off in a sprint, every now and then stumbling; arms flailing about. Ranma feinted to avoid a swing; instead of his torso it was a tall sturdy telephone pole that was sliced down. But that didn't stop her from taking another swing, then another and yet another…

Ranma was forced back; he continuously shifted his guard to avoid being hacked to bits. But his chance to counterattack was coming! All Ranma had to do was lock their footwork into a _particular pattern…_

…But what he wasn't counting on was the red in the monster's eyes was now glowing around her claws… Another swipe forward released energy blades.

"Aw crap!" Quickly, Ranma refocused all of the Ki he was storing. "MOKO…" and fired! The two energies' collision resulted in an explosion; forcing them both to the ground. Ranma looked up; she was already on her feet. There was a sound in the distance, thunder? Ranma just THEN noticed the overcast. (Aaaaaand this is all I need.) If he was going to die, he at least hoped his manhood was in-tact…

Blue energy danced in the clouds above…but suddenly there were flashes of yellow?

"PIKACHU! **THUNDERBOLT!**"

A yellow bolt of lightning launched from behind the monster, engulfing her. She fell forward; her body smoked while surging with electricity.

"Ranma!" He heard Akane's voice calling from where the lightning came. Ranma looked to find her accompanied by two others.

"Pika!'

…Three others…

The two humans looked about the same age as Akane and himself; one a girl wearing a ball cap and the other a young man around the age of Akane and Ranma as well. "Thanks for the help…" Ranma got back to his feet. "…but this is my fight…!"

"Wait Ranma." Akane was now beside him, having assumed her own stance. She looked back towards Ashley, Gary and the yellow mouse. "You guys should go hide somewhere."

Gary didn't like that idea one bit. "Like hell we will, after we just saved your boyfriend?"

Ranma's fiancé's eyes narrowed. "He's **not** my boyfriend!"

"Oh?" The Auburn-haired young man snickered. "Then why are you blushing?"

"**I'm not blushing, I'm **_**seething!**_" Akane shot back through clenched teeth.

Even though Ashley didn't end up getting cursed in China and neither did Gary, it rained drenching her and Ranma. The rain turning the latter into a red-haired female version of himself, Ashley getting drenched and her clothes clinging to her body like a tight glove. Gary saw this and just stared and started to get a nose bleed in the process. Ashley and Akane noticed that Gary was staring at Ashley, specifically her chest. Both girls slapped Gary across the face and glared angrily at him shouting _**PERVERT!**_

Gary's eyes also wandered over to the well-built female red-head trying to hold back his nose bleed. "HEY BUSTER! I'M A GUY GOT IT! Ranma-Chan shrieked as she punched Gary in the face, knocking him to the ground out-cold.

"**Hold on, did you go to…**" In unison, both Ashley and Ranma were trying to ask each other when suddenly…

There was a shriek, all five sets of eyes were on the monster; her body convulsed violently as the rainwater mixed with the lingering electricity from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

…Speaking of Pikachu, or rather, Pikachu **speaks!** "You're finally together!" And was now sporting a weird mark on his forehead.

Strange markings appeared on the four humans' respective foreheads. A circular heart with a dot in the center on Ash's. Gary's forehead bored a quartered circle similar to what Mamoru's is. And the symbol for Phobos and Deimos, appeared on Ranma and Akane's. Their eyes glazed over as images of a long-dead Kingdom flooded their minds… this sudden infusing of information woke Gary up causing him to look around curiously while he was in a trance.

While in their trance, a raven-haired Sailor Senshi in red high-heels appeared. This was Sailor Mars; she spoke but none could hear her words…And yet Ranma and Akane knew to take one of the Henshin Wands that she held. Pikachu, meanwhile flipped in midair. A locket bearing a Sun Symbol on it appeared in Ash's hand. The mouse then presented a silver rose? to Gary as he got up and grabbed it.

The three girls and one guy regained themselves and thrust their Transformation Devices into the air!

"Solar Prism Power! Make Up!" Ashley yelled as a yellow light surrounded her.

"All I do is raise this Silver Rose to the sky like this?" Gary asked as a Silver Light engulfed him.

"Why do these things _always_ happen to us Akane?" Ranma-Chan wondered as she raised the henshin wand.

"How the hell would I know?!" Akane said as she also raised her wand to the sky.

And yet...

"Phobos Power!"

"Deimos Power!"

"**Make Up!**" The pair from Nerima harmonized, a Violet-Red light surrounded Ranma, while a Dark-Red one did the same for Akane.

After the transformation sequence, Sailor Solaris was wearing the standard Senshi garb. She had on a pair of yellow stud earrings. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a yellow stone in the center. Like the earrings, her choker was yellow. The chest bow and ribbon on her back were a matching shade of purple. Her fuku has a yellow skirt and sailor collar, with yellow piping on the forearm length gloves. And lastly a pair of yellow hi-heeled shoes formed. Sailor Solaris stood where Ashley once did.

Gary's new outfit was a silver color. It was a full formal suit complete with a tie, suit coat and long Silver Pants. covering his eyes was a mask similar to the one Mamoru wore as Tuxedo Mask. Once the transformation was complete Silver Rose stood next to Sailor Solaris and protectively wrapped an arm around her.

Akane was surrounded by crimson light. Fire burnt away her civilian outfit, leaving a white bodysuit. A dark-red skirt, sailor collar, choker and dangly earrings formed next. White elbow-length gloves trimmed in dark red covered her arms. A golden tiara with a dark-red jewel materialized on her forehead. Finally, a matching dark-green bow and ribbon appeared on her chest and back respectively. Akane was replaced by Sailor Deimos.

Ranma was surrounded by a violet-red light. Her uniform matched Deimos' with violet-red replacing dark. With the bow and ribbon being yellow-green. Sailor Phobos was now in Ranma's place!

Now completely re-energized, Phobos slammed her right fist into the open left palm! "As I said before, this _bitch_ is mine!" Her blue gaze locked on the monster. "Round 3, ugly!" Before the other four could protest, she was surrounded by a fiery red aura. "TIGER…" Phobos concentrated the energy into her hands. The ends of her palms were placed together; her hands took on the appearance of an open mouth. "…ROAR!" Phobos thrust her hands forward releasing the charged energy in the form of a flaming tiger's head! Living up to its name 'Tiger Roar' let out a fierce roar while flying towards the monster.

She shook off the electricity finally, and staggered upright…only to stumble into the tiger's open maw and be consumed! She let out a scream as her body ignited! Then fell silent into a pile of dust…

Akan…errr…Deimos watched with amazement. "That was pretty awesome, Ranma!" Then paused to correct herself. "I mean Sailor Phobos."

Phobos shrugged it off. "S'okay, Akane. If I'm still 'me' after bein' a girl, then I'm still me with this getup on." Right?

Deimos blushed a bit at being referred to as 'Akane' while transformed…something which caught Silver Rose's eye; he gave a playful smirk and… "Looks like something _is_ going on!"

Deimos waved defensively. "N-nothing like that at all!...I was just imagining what MY powers can do eheh, Hammerhead.."

"**AAAHHHH!**"

…And Silver Rose's suit was completely ravaged...

Deimos sweatdropped and waved apologetically. "Oops! ...Sorry..."

Phobos laughed nervously. (Wouldn't be Akane without a _hammer..._) But snapped out of it as she found herself in the narrow gaze of the Blonde Senshi. "uhhh ...If you're mad you didn't get a turn…" Well she technically did with Pikachu's earlier Thunderbolt. "the Pride Parade's pussyfootin' it in a balloon." Purr-furring that over the _C-word,_ as that last panic attack nearly got her hacked to bits…

"Actually, I just wondered if you went to…" and then the realization of who Phobos referred to hit Solaris. "Wait, Team Rocket was here?!"

Phobos nodded. Not wanting to waste time, Solaris pulled out a Pokeball. "Charizard! I choose YOU!" Out roared a large orange lizard with a flaming tail! Solaris hopped onto the Flame Pokemon's back and thrust a hand upward. "Let's go!" Charizard roared in acknowledgement and the two were off!

* * *

The Meowth-shaped balloon flew through the blue sky having passed the rain clouds covering Juban. It's three occupants were gleefully playing with their ballsack…forty-five Pokeballs; not a bad haul given that only **one** person had a complete set of six on them!

The trio was so distracted that the sound of heavy flapping went unnoticed, until…

"**Dirty rotten thieves!**"

The pair of humans and one Pokemon looked out over the edge. What they saw approaching was a Charizard, his face flushed and blue eyes bloodshot! Standing on his back was a blonde girl in a sailor suit with an ornate tiara.

"How DARE she out-style us!" The redhead reached for a Pokeball. "Arbok…"

"**You may have robbed those Trainers, but you'll NEVER steal their hopes and dreams!**"

Jessie sweatdropped, "W-what?" and nearly lost Arbok's ball over the side…

James shook his fist. "Are you trying to crib our motto?!"

"Granny's Machoke was pushin' a shopping cart-eowth!"

…Charizard meanwhile… (Arceus in Heaven, PLEASE help me!)

Sailor Solaris placed her open hands around her locket, "**Their determination burns as bright as the sun!**" it's sun emblem was glowing bright-yellow! The clouds behind them parted and Solaris stood before the true blazing orb!

Charizard grimaced... (If you can _fuse worlds, _**you can end my pain!**)

"**I'm the Solar Senshi, Sailor Solaris! Wanna fight? Then I'll light…**" Solaris dug her heels deeper into Charizard's back; the flying lizard's eyes bulged out! …Before spewing a **GIGANTIC** stream of red, igniting the balloon's fuel supply!

A fiery explosion later and… "**LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**" Team Rocket screamed as a star twinkled in the distance…

Charizard landed near the other three Senshi and Pikachu. Upon Solaris dismounting from the orange lizard; Charizard did a massive stretch, there was quite the audible 'pop'. (Oh, thank you Arceus!) Solaris then recalled him to his ball.

"Thanks for your help, Charizard!" There was a bit of silence between them, but it was broken when…

"Excuse me." The four new heroes turned as Sailor Mars approached. "There's a shrine nearby if you guys want to unwind."

Solaris chose to answer first. "That's a nice offer, but I don't want to impose."

Mars waved it away, "Oh don't worry! I _know_ the family who runs it." Giving them all a wink, before walking down the street…

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched as the four new Heroes, followed Mars to the Hikawa Shrine; they would have many questions and no doubt the others would be called in. As she made ready to return to Earth, another portal appeared. The image was…_fuzzy,_ and forced her to look closely at it. Within the portal was a pale-skinned, green-haired green-eyed boy whose clothing was in tatters. Suddenly his image emitted a warm, white light that blanketed the entire portal.

Her scarlet eyes _**narrowed…**_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ As the story continues, various Senshi would awaken, so if you want to find out who they are, you'll have to read when Galactic Guardians continues!

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 02: New Guardians awakened Part II!- Enter Terra, Callisto, and Ganymede!**_

Please Review and favorite if you wish to. Sincerely, AshK1980


	2. 02: New Guardians Awakened: Part II

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own the new Senshi and this story, so don't use without my written permission.**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

_A chance encounter with a Green-Haired Sailor Guardian letting Ashley and Gary know about some unique Pokemon in China sent the duo on a wild goose chase all the way to Jusenkyo. Neither Ashley nor Gary got cursed, but Ashley became a water magnet just for being in Jusenkyo. After drying off at the Guide's hut and staying the night there, the Jusenkyo guide led them out of the valley and helped them set up camp. Once the duo was out of the valley and set up camp, Ashley and Gary went to sleep._

_That night, Ashley and Gary went to bed but did not sleep very well. Why you ask, because of some strange dreams about being Sailor Guardians in the Silver Millennium. Ashley found herself remembering a life as Princess Solaria with her faithful Pikachu named Orion and her love Prince Shigeru of Atlantis. Ashley also found out in that dream that she was Princess Serenity's Cousin._

_In Nerima, Ranma and Akane were also having strange dreams about The Silver Millennium. Ranma was Princess Ren of Phobos and Akane was Princess Akana of Deimos. Ranma was upset that he spent his past life as a girl._

_The next morning, Ashley and Gary were on their way from China to continue their journey. They originally planned on going to Kanto, however they ended up in Juban for some reason. Pikachu then gained a crescent moon mark on his forehead. He then did a flip and a Locket and a Silver Rose appeared out of nowhere. Ash was then caught in a brief downpour, causing her clothes to cling to her body. The Locket had the symbol of the Sun on it. Ashley received the Sun Locket. Gary received a Silver Rose. They knew exactly what to do. They raised it to the sky and said the first thing that came into their mind. Whatever they said caused them to transform into Silver Rose and Sailor Solaris. No words came to Gary's mind, just the urge to raise the Silver Rose to the sky._

_Ranma and Akane wanting to leave the chaos of Nerima behind, decided to move in with Nodoka in Juban. However that_ wasn't _the only reason they went there, something was drawing them there. How long will the chaos stay away from Ranma and Akane? It probably won't be very long and it wasn't. When they arrived there they ended up getting attacked. Ranma was in Female form at the time because of a sudden downpour. Strange symbols appeared on Ranma-Chan and Akane's foreheads. Mars spotted this and tossed them some Henshin wands that appeared out of nowhere._

_Ranma-Chan became Sailor Phobos and Akane became Sailor Deimos. Solaris, Silver Rose, Phobos, and Deimos helped the Sailor Guardians out and disposed of the monster. Team Rocket was also spotted and they were sent blasting off again. After De-Transforming the original Sailor Guardians headed to Rei's Shrine. Solaris, Silver Rose, Phobos, and Deimos also de-transformed and somehow felt that they had to follow them. Little did the four know that several more Galactic Guardians would be awakened over the next several days and months._

* * *

_**Episode 02: New Guardians Awakened: Out on a New World Saving Mission! Part II:**_

_**Enter: Terra, Callisto, and Ganymede**_

* * *

_**On the Road to Pallet Town...**_

Ashley and Gary decided it would do them good to travel together and catch some more Pokemon and protect Kanto as much as possible. However, the couple also decided to go back and visit the other regions as well.

One night Ashley and Gary were camping out, both of them in the same tent in separate sleeping bags of course, after Ashley fell asleep, she was taken to a place that seemed familiar, as if it was thousands of years ago, it was the Solaris Space Station Colony in the Solaris Palace.

* * *

_**Begin Ashley's Dream Sequence…**_

A short-haired Ashley stood face to face with a girl who looked just like her, similar build and everything, the only difference was that the girl that Ashley saw had much longer hair than she did at the moment, but something was familiar about this girl.

"Who are you why are you in my mind girl?" Ashley asked the long-haired girl in front of her, then continued, "It's like I know you from somewhere a long time ago. I've been having strange dreams like this one about you."

"I am Ashlynn. I used to be your twin sister in the Silver Millennium. A terrible disease took me from you. That is why you got all of the Solaris Powers. They were meant to be split between us. As were the Powers of Sailor Phobos were meant to be split between Ren and Ranko. It is nice to see you again Ashley." Ashlynn said.

Ashley took a moment to process everything, was this real, she decided to run with it because she could feel a similar vibe from the girl in front of her. It felt like it nearly exactly matched hers. She smiled at the other girl and hugged her. It was so great to see her sister again.

"So let me get this straight, you are the Twin Sister that I first had visions of shortly before I gained these powers? I just want to get my facts straight. Are you really my long lost Twin Sister. We were both heiresses to the Solar Kingdom?" Ashley asked herself.

"That is correct Ash," Ashlynn said to her Twin, "one of your names was Ash, which is short for Ashley, and one of my names was Lynn, which is short for Ashlynn. Also, we were heiresses to the Solaris Kingdom, not the Solar Kingdom. Ashlynn said to her Twin, while Emphasizing the "is" at the end of the word, Ashlynn then continued, "There is no Solar Kingdom, but there was a Solaris Kingdom. The Solaris Space Station was built inside the Solaris Kingdom, but you will discover more about that later."

Ashlynn then continued,"I'm here to tell you that you are only at half power right now because I've got the other half. I need to figure out a way to get my own body, even if it is for a short period of time."

Ashley thinks about what her twin sister said, then gets an idea, "I think my friend Sabrina can help. She is a Psychic Gym Leader. For you to gain your own body, you must focus everything in your mind to obtaining that body. For now I will let you stay in my mind with me, so this is our mind now. If you ever want to take control, just let me know, I will gladly oblige.

Ashlynn smiled and hugged her sister back, though she pointed to the hat that Ashley was wearing and her short hair. She didn't like that look. She also pointed to the blue jeans she was wearing.

"We need to get your hair-length back to normal, the way it was in the Silver Millennium, and we need to get you back into some skirts and dresses. You loved wearing those back then, why the change of wardrobe?" Ashlynn asked curiously with a puzzled look on her face, "the Ashley I knew would never wear long pants or a baseball cap and would never have just shoulder-length hair."

Ashley then smiled and looked toward Ashlynn, she then spoke up, "I used to have long hair and wouldn't be caught dead wearing a baseball cap. However, when I started my Pokemon journey, I switched my wardrobe to what you see now. I figured that I would be doing a lot of walking and going through a lot of forests which always have low hanging branches that could snag my hair and rip my skirts. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk messing up all my beautiful skirts and beautiful long blonde hair, I chopped my hair off and talked my current mother, the one I have in this life into getting me a lot of blue jeans and hats to keep my hair from going all over the place. After I transformed into Sailor Solaris for the first time, when I turned back into my Civilian form, my hair was long again, and since I was traveling, I really didn't like it that way."

"Well, since I'm going to be sharing your mind and body for a while until I am able to get my own, I'm going to be cohabitating your mind and body with my mind and body. I would really appreciate it if you would grow your hair out again and start wearing skirts and dresses again. We both have long-sexy legs, we should be showing them off not hiding them in jeans. Besides, I think your Gare Bear would appreciate you much more if you showed some more skin for him to caress and cuddle."

Ashley blushed at the suggestion from her Twin Sister. Ashlynn then made one more request of her.

Ash, could you please act a bit more girly from time to time. I know you were more of the tomboyish type back in the Silver Millennium, but there were times when you would be more like the girl you actually are. Could you please try to act more girly for me so I won't feel out of place when I switch places with you. I've been cooped up inside of you for sixteen years and really want to get out and enjoy things. It would mean the world to me Onee-Chan." Ashlynn exclaimed as she did the sad puppy dog eyes for her sister. This sent Ashley off guard as she giggled. Ashlynn then giggled as well. The two sisters hugged each other tight, then released each other.

Ashley then smiled at her sister, then addressed her, "Sure thing Lynn-Chan, if it will make you more comfortable acting closer to what I did in the Silver Millennium, I will happily oblige. I've been acting more girly since I started dating Gary. So yeah, I will do that to make you happy. I'm sure Gare Bear would enjoy me even more if I acted closer to what I acted like in the Silver Millennium as well. You have a deal little sis!"

"Thank you big sis!" Ashlynn said to her twin as she hugged her close. The two had to turn to the side a bit because their chests were interfering with their hug a bit, but other than that it was a very nice reunion.

"Lynn-Chan, you said that Ashley was one of my names in the Silver Millennium, did I have another name?" Ashley asked of her sister.

"Yes you did Ash-Chan, but you are just going to have to find out for yourself!" Ashlynn said as she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at her Twin Sister.

Ashley returned the favor, giggled and smiled, she then hugged her sister once again. She was going to ask Ashlynn more about Sailor Phobos current incarnation until memories of said Sailor Guardian cropped up giving Ash a bit more of an understanding of her past.

Ashlynn then spoke up toward her sister in a matter of fact-type tone, "I think you seem to have figured out Ranma's condition. If you were born in this time as a guy and fell into Spring of Drowned girl you would be acting as girly as you've seen Ranma act in female form. Thank goodness you were reborn as your true gender in the Silver Millennium in this time period. It would be a heck of a mess if you didn't."

Ashley nodded in agreement, then remember about Ranma in the Silver Millennium.

"Ranma is Ranma. Oh wait a minute her name was Ren in the Silver Millennium wasn't it?" Ashley said.

"Ranma-Chan was known as Ren and Ashley was one of your names in the Silver Millennium." Ashlynn said.

"One of my names?" Ashley asked curiously, then continued, "What is my other name? And do I have to be your twin sister all the time in this mindscape? If not will you die? Also do I have to act girly all the time, it's really gettin' on my nerves."

"No you don't and no I won't. I've just been trapped in the back of your mind since you were born. I just want a little bit of time out. That's not asking too much is it?" Ashlynn asked with tears in her eyes, then answered the rest of Ashley's questions as she wiped her tears she wasn't going to break down in front of her big sister, "your full name is Solaria Ashley Ketchum, Princess of the Solaris Colony and Kingdom, but that will be covered in more detail at a later time. A lot of things have to happen for you to regain your Princess form, for right now you just have a female civilian form and Sailor Guardian form known as Sailor Solaris. Also your questions about your Princess form will be answered in due time, right now I just want to see you again my dear sister and I won't die because technically I am already dead. I will eventually regain my true body and stay outside of your mind, but for right now we have to share this mind. You also don't have to act overly girly all the time." Ashlynn then broke down into tears again thinking she would be sent away into the back of Ash's mind never to return again.

"Please Ashlynn don't cry. I take it that when I transformed into Sailor Solaris for the first time in Millennia, you surfaced again?" Ashley asked.

"That is correct. Actually I was meant to be a twin sister in this time to you as well. My body was stillborn. So I have camped out in your mind for the last sixteen years." Ashlynn said.

"Mom told me something about that. I guess I forgot. I guess we have to share a body and a mind," Ashley said.

"I have my own mind bro. Anyway, we can never get separated, at least not at the moment." Ashlynn said.

Ashley then spoke up again, "Hey Lynn, can we have these talks regularly when I dream. It would be so nice to talk to you again after so long. Being an only child in this time is kind of lonely at times. Especially when I'm not with my Gare Bear. Could you talk with me at night from time to time little sis?"

"Of course I will Ash," Ashlynn said to her older twin sister, "it would be so nice to do that and I won't be lonely anymore."

Ash nodded to her sister and smiled. She then embraced Ashlynn once again, "you have a deal little sis. It would be my honor to talk to you again Lynn-Chan."

Lynn nodded happily and smiled, "the honor is all mine."

With that, the dreamscape vanished

_**End Ashley's Dream Sequence.**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

Ashley woke up refreshed and ready for the morning, she had her Gare Bear and her sister. This made her really happy. She had decided to grow her hair out during the rest of her journey with her Gare Bear to make her Twin Sister happy.

It would be six months until the duo of Ashley and Gary would return to Pallet Town. During the six months, Ashley's hair would grow out to waist-length like it was so many years ago and Ashley would wear skirts every now and then and let her hair breathe by putting it up in a ponytail with a purple or red bow and forego the hat as well.

Ashley and Gary's six month journey helped the couple grow closer as they went out on a few dates with each other. At night, so Ashley would wake up Gary with her sleep talking, she opted to sleep in a separate tent. However the couple would continue to travel together through various regions without a care in the world.

* * *

_**S****ix Months Later, after Gary and Ashley went their separate ways temporarily...**_

"Look Pikachu," Ashley said to her starting Pokemon, "it's Pallet Town, though it seems to have grown in leaps and bounds since I left for Kalos, let's head home shall we?"

"Pika Pika! Pika Pi!" Pikachu said happily as he nuzzled his trainer, luckily Ashley didn't become paralyzed because she was used to it by now, six years of traveling with an electric type Pokemon has rendered her immune to paralyzing techniques from her best friend and starter. Ashley and Gary spent six months traveling together since that battle in Juban. Gary got tired of being slapped by Ashley every time he stared at her clothes clinging her her body so Gary went his separate way from Ashley while Ashley headed back to Pallet. Gary wanted to do some more training to be a Pokemon Professor like his Grandpa.

As Ashley and Pikachu made their way home, they finally came to a more familiar setting, her home neighborhood that not only housed her house, but Gary's house, as well as Professor Oak's lab. It's good to see some things never changed, especially her childhood home. Ashley knocked on the door and a very familiar Psychic Pokemon opened it. It was Mimey, her mom's Mr. Mime, "Hey there Mr. Mime, is Mom home?"

Mimey nodded and stepped aside for Ashley to come in. She immediately headed to the kitchen where her mom was preparing food as always.

"Mom, I'm home," Ashley announced as she with Pikachu on her shoulder made her way into the kitchen.

"Welcome home dear," Delia said with her ever present smile, then continued. "How was your latest journey with Gary honey? It's been more than one year since you left for Kalos. Where have you been? Also, I don't remember your hair being so long when you left for Kalos. Did something happen?"

"What are you talking about Mom? I don't have long hair. I haven't had long hair since I left Pallet when I was ten." Ashley said to her mom as she unconsciously moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "Wait a minute, when did my hair get this long?"

Ashley then looks at Delia and asks her something, "Mom did you get the collection of skirts I asked you for when I called you last? I'm tired of wearing these Baggy Jeans now. I've been wearing jeans and cargo pants every year since I started my journey."

"I did dear, but you still haven't told me why your hair got so long." Delia said as she held up a mirror for her daughter to see herself in. Delia was right her hair had gotten quite a bit longer in the past six months. While she didn't want to cut it anymore, she did want to do something with it.

"I guess I didn't notice that my hair had been steadily growing over the past six months or so. I just unconsciously went back to caring for my hair the way I did when I was younger and it was longer I didn't really pay attention to it getting long. Gary did mention that my hair was growing, but I didn't believe him. I guess I should've listened to him more. Thanks for letting me know mom, I'm going upstairs to change and do something with my hair now."

With that Ashley hugs her mom tight and kisses her on the cheek. She then heads up to her room with Pikachu on her shoulder. As she entered her room she opened her closet. She nearly squealed as she looked at all the skirts her mom had gotten her. She is finally able to wear skirts now that she's sixteen years old. Gary will be very surprised when he sees her. Ashley blushed at the thought of her Gare Bear seeing her in a skirt for the first time in years. She quickly took her jeans off as well as her Over-the-knee socks. She quickly pulled out a pair of dark blue knee-socks and her dark blue skirt. She would keep her shoes for now. She had to think about whether she wanted to switch footwear at a later time.

Once she was dressed, she took her hat off and stood in front of the mirror she teased her hair a little bit, brushed it carefully. She then put her hair in low ponytails. Gary was going to be so surprised. He always did like it when she wore Twin Tails when she was younger. She tied up her hair and looked in the mirror she then turned around a few times and loved the feel of her skirt spinning around while she spun. She then inspected her ears, surprisingly her not wearing earrings very often didn't cause her pierced ears to close up. She took out a pair of silver Star-Shaped Earrings and put them in. She looked at herself in the mirror again one last time. She giggled liking the way she looked. She then closed the door to her room and sat on the bed and motioned for Pikachu to look at her. Calling out his Adviser name, brought his Crescent Moon out of invisibility to his forehead.

"Orion-Chan, how do I look?" Ashley asked as she stood up and spun around her low twin tails swinging around along with her skirt while she was spinning, "do you think Gary will like it?"

"Why are you so worried about Gary liking it Ash?" Orion asked curiously. Orion then saw the blush on Ashley's face and understood. The six months the two were traveling together they had gotten really close even gone out on some dates and kissed. I think it helped that he became Silver Rose the same day she became Sailor Solaris.

"You know very well why I'm worried about Gare-Bear liking it Orion," Ashley said to her starter as she blushed, "he's my Boyfriend and I'm hoping to marry him someday." There, she said it, she had finally admitted how she felt about Gary. She had always had a small crush on Gary but didn't say anything because of how bad he treated her whenever they would meet on their separate journey's through Kanto. Once Ashley defeated Gary's Blastoise with her Charizard, the two resolved their differences and they got along a lot better. Gary was her inspiration for traveling to Hoenn with just her Pikachu by her side. Once she was ready, Orion deactivated his Crescent Moon and jumped on her shoulder. Ashley then remembered about her Espeon that she raised from an egg when she was younger. Eventually her Eevee evolved into Espeon shortly before her journey, but since Espeon's were relatively rare in Kanto, Ashley decided to leave her at Oaks Lab and play with it when she returned from her journeys away from Misty and the others. The time had come for her to get her Espeon back. She knew Gary had an Umbreon and it was a handsome male Umbreon at that. Once she resolved what she was going to do, Ashley headed downstairs and pointed to the purple and White Pokeball that was on the mantle, "Mom, I'm taking Esperina with me. Is that okay with you?" Ashley said then asked.

"Of course you can take her with you dear," Delia said as she cooed at the way her little girl looked, "you look so lovely dear, I'm sure Gary will be thrilled."

"Thanks Mommy!" Ashley said as she jumped into her mom's arms almost knocking her down, but luckily Delia kept her balance and quickly set her daughter down,.

Delia giggled as she looked at the blushing Ashley and sweat dropped, "Ashley dear, you're too big to be doing that anymore. Please don't do it again."

Ashley chuckled and blushed out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry Mom, when I saw all the skirts you had gotten me I was overjoyed and wanted to see if you could still catch me if I did that. I see you can, but I do admit I am too big to be doing that now. Thanks for taking care of Esperina for me, but I think I will be taking her with me along with a couple of my other Pokemon."

Delia nodded and handed Ashley Esperina's Pokeball. Ashley grabbed her purse, which was now a bit smaller than her other one, but still had room to hold everything she needed, strapped it across her chest with the bag itself resting on her left hip and headed out to meet Gary at Professor Oak's Lab. As Ashley went out the door, her mom called to her, "By the way Ash, those earrings look beautiful on you. I was wondering when I would see you wearing them again. You look beautiful. Good luck with your little date."

As Ashley walked out the door, she blushed at the "date" remark, "Mother, you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry dear." Delia said as she quickly hugged and kissed her daughter. She was off again, hopefully she would stay around Pallet for a bit longer, but Delia wasn't counting on it. Knowing her daughter, she would soon be embarking on another adventure.

After exchanging goodbyes with her mom, Ashley headed off to Oak's Lab to get four more of her Pokemon.

As she made her way to the Oak Pokemon Lab she ran through her mind which of her Pokemon she would take with her. She should take a starter from a couple of regions and then see if she can find her Greninja somewhere in Kalos, but it's pretty far away from Pallet, but she really missed her Battle Bond Pokemon. Now she just needed to figure out a way to get to Kalos for a quick trip to get her Ashley-Greninja Back. Suddenly, the fog that engulfed her in Jusenkyo after she had left it with Gary appeared again and the same Green-Haired Sailor Guardian known as Sailor Pluto encountered her.

"Greetings Ashley Ketchum, I can help you get your Greninja back, but we need to keep in mind that he may not be done destroying the remaining pieces of the Red Z Plague that covered Kalos after you competed in the Kalos League. He may or may not want to come back with you. Meet me in the woods on Route 1 once you retrieve your next three Pokemon and we will go get your special Greninja." Sailor Pluto said as she addressed Ashley.

After listening to Sailor Pluto, Ashley spoke up in response to her,"Thanks, um Sailor Pluto. I can't believe all the Pokemon that I left behind. I know I did it for them, but I can't help but miss them so much. I raised them with care and love, it was sad to let them go, but it was what was best for them. I will see what Greninja wants when we encounter him again. However, I'm guessing that I have to be in my Sailor Solaris form to pass through your Gate of Time don't I?"

Sailor Pluto regarded Ashley's question and gave her the appropriate answer as always, "No, not really, but it will be much safer that way. You have a soul in you from a long time ago for sure, the Time Gates will recognize your Sailor Solaris form, but not your current incarnation's form. That will take a while before it will recognize that. I will meet you in the Forest on Route 1 after you have retrieved your Pokemon. Farewell for now Sailor Solaris."

Ashley nodded in understanding as she waved goodbye to Sailor Pluto. Once she waved goodbye to the green-haired Sailor Guardian, said guardian vanished back into the mists of time.

Once Sailor Pluto vanished, Ashley continued her way toward Professor Oak's Lab. She was excited to get going to her next adventure, even if it meant she had to fight some evil entity from a long time ago to do so. Once she got to Oak's Lab, she released her Esperina and smiled, "Esperina dear, please go find Umbreon and Gare Bear. I'm going to retrieve three of my Pokemon and I will join you shortly."

Esperina nodded, nuzzled Ashley and did as she was told. Ashley made her way inside and into Professor Oak's Lab and waved at Professor Oak and smiled, "Professor Oak, I would like to pick up some of my Pokemon. I've decided to pick three of my favorite Pokemon, then head to Kalos with a friend to see if she can help me track down my Greninja."

"Ashley, my girl," Professor Oak said with a smile, "which Pokemon would you like to take with you today?"

Ashley smiled at her Grandfather figure and gave him a hug, "I would like to take my Charizard, Sceptile and Krookodile with me. That way I will have one more spot open on my team. I decided to take Esperina with me to Kalos to introduce her to my Greninja. Greninja will be my sixth Pokemon."

"Very good my dear," Professor Oak said as he went out into the yard for a few minutes and retrieved the Pokemon she requested. After Professor Oak retrieved said Pokemon, he returned inside and handed Ashley the three Pokeballs that she asked for.

"Thanks Professor," Ashley said with a smile, "when Esperina comes back with Gary and Umbreon, could you send them outside where I'll be waiting for them. It's time that I helped Esperina grow stronger once again. I also enjoyed traveling with Gary so much that I want him to travel with me again." Ashley then blushed and looked down to the ground after telling Professor Oak about her plans to travel with Gary somewhere.

The old professor knew what was going on, the two were really close when they were younger, he could also tell that the two young kids had a crush on each other, but Gary's attitude toward her when the two first started their journey had driven a wedge between the two. It wasn't until their match in the Johto League that the two started to become really close once again. "Very well Ash, I will let Gary know to meet you outside when Esperina returns with them."

Ashley smiled and gave Professor a tight hug, cracking his back in the process, but Professor Oak didn't mind, the excited, yet sometimes shy young lady had slipped one of his discs back into place making him feel a lot better. Once Ashley released the professor, she headed outside with her reacquired three Pokeballs on her belt and the supplies she needed in her bag. She sat down on the bench and waited for Gary to return.

When Esperina returned with Gary and his Umbreon, she ran toward Ashley happily, she nuzzled her trainer and sat very quietly next to her. Esperina was too big to ride on Ashley's shoulder so she just walked on the ground beside her just like Gary's Umbreon did.

"Hey Ashy Girl, what was so urgent that you wanted to see me right now?" Gary asked curiously, though he was very happy that he was dating her now, she still didn't really call upon him unless it was a date or official world-saving business.

Ashley smiled and passionately kissed her love, "well, that Green-Haired warrior that we encountered six months ago showed up and offered to take me to Kalos to see if I could get my Greninja to come back as a regular member of my team. The other Pokemon besides Pikachu and Esperina that I have are my Charizard, my Sceptile, and my Krookodile. I have enough room for one more Pokemon on my active team and I chose Greninja. I would love it if you would come to Kalos with that woman and me to see if we can get my Greninja back. I'm planning on searching far and wide to see if I can retrieve the other Pokemon that I let go to their own devices. I kept their Pokeballs on me in case I ever encountered them again. Would you please come with me? We have to meet her in the Forest of Route 1 and we have to transform to do so, she has a way to transport us anywhere as quickly as possible."

Gary smiled as he picked his Ashy Girl up into his arms, "sure thing Ashy Girl, I would love to go with you. Besides, it's been kind of boring around here for quite some time. We could use a bit of an adventure. Let's go!" With that Gary carried Ashley Bridal Style to the appointed location, though once they got there and he set Ashley down as she pouted and looked away from Gary.

Gary noticed this and got worried, "what's up Ashy Girl? Why are you so pouty all of a sudden?"

Ashley sighed and hugged herself while turning her back to him, "you didn't even notice what I was wearing or how I have my hair done. You are totally rude! I can't believe someone like you is actually my Boyfriend, I for one thought you would be struck in awe at what I was wearing. I completely wasted my time getting all nice and pretty for you. We have known each other all our lives, I expected more from you Gare Bear!"

Looking at the expression Ashley was wearing on her face, along with the outfit that she was wearing, Gary figured out what was bothering her. He took that in stride and brought her closer to him and looked into her brown eyes as he moved a stray lock of her blonde hair from her forehead. "Of course I noticed how beautiful you were, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to make a big deal out of it or not. Given the circumstances that when I stared at you in your soaking wet outfit six months ago, I got a double slap across my face. I didn't want to get slapped again. You are very beautiful in that outfit especially with your long legs and beautiful hair the way they are now. I love that outfit on you. I was hoping you would take to wearing more skirts from now on. Will you do that for me?"

Ashley giggled as she passionately kissed her love smack dab on the lips and answered her Gare Bear's question, "of course I'm going to wear more skirts from now on silly, I like them much better than the baggy jeans I once wore. Though, that totally won't keep me from being the world's greatest Pokemon Master! Now let's transform and wait for that nice lady that we met so many months ago."

Ashley, after looking around making sure there weren't any innocent bystanders around, raised her broach to to the sky, waved her hand across it and shouted those words again, "Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Once she said those words, a flurry of lights later, Sailor Solaris was standing where Ashley once was with her long now free-flowing hair blowing in a non-existent wind.

Taking that cue, Gary pulled a Silver Rose out of thin air and transformed into Silver Rose. The couple then waited for the Sailor Guardian of Time to appear and take them to where Greninja might be.

In a matter of minutes, Sailor Pluto had sent Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose to the field in Kalos where Ashley had left Greninja shortly before she returned to Kanto. Sailor Pluto gave the two Heroes communicators that also functioned as Portal devices. It used technology from the Gate of Time and the Gate of Space. As soon as Pluto did that, she explained to Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose how to use the communicators and vanished within the Gate of Time aiming for Nerima where she would give Ranma and Akane similar communicators.

After making sure that no innocent civilians were around, Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose dropped their transformations and waited for Ashley's Greninja to show up. It didn't take long at all, then Greninja showed up and tackled Ashley to the ground and hugged her, this caught her off guard for a split second, once that split second was over, she hugged her Greninja back. Greninja opened Ashley's bag and fumbled through it, once he fumbled through it, he came across the Pokeball he once had. He quickly tapped the button, sucking himself into it. The ball shook once and stopped. This told Ashley that Greninja wanted to go with her. It also told her that he was done with whatever he had to do in Kalos. Once the pair was reunited, Ashley looked to her love and started to activate her communicator. Once Ashley did that, Gary did the same and the couple quickly returned to the forest of Route 1 just North of Pallet Town.

* * *

In Petalburg City the peace was shattered by an obnoxious scream echoing throughout the entire town causing the citizens of Petalburg to run around in terror like chickens with their heads cut off.

May Haruka Maple was out practicing combination attacks with all her Pokemon. The reason she was doing this was to get ready for the next contest she was competing in. She heard a scream coming from the center of town. She recalled her Blaziken her Venusaur, her Snorlax(Munchlax evolved), her Blastoise(her Wartortle evolved into Blastoise) her Beautifly and her Delcatty(she evolved her Skitty after she learned all of her attacks) into their Pokeballs then she headed into the center of Town.

Monsters were running rampant. She needed to do something and since she only had her Pokemon she sent them out and they were holding their own against the monsters. They were seriously outnumbered so they needed help. She then knew now was the time to act. She was the first Solaris Court Member to awaken and she had been awake for six months just like Phobos, Deimos, Solaris, and Silver Rose. She had to find her Princess and her soulmate. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that Ashley and Gary were involved somehow. She held her Henshin pen up into the sky and shouted, "Io Power Make up!" Transforming for what seemed like the thousandth time into Sailor Io since she gained her powers six months ago. Ash, Gary, Ranma and Akane had it easy, they had six months of peace and have just recently had to battle again, she had to fight all sorts of crime lords and stray monsters throughout Hoenn for the past six months. Who was behind all the attacks? Now wasn't the time to worry about it, she had a mission. "Lava Blast!" she shouted as she sent red energy balls from the arms she had crossed in front of her chest. Once the energy balls hit the monster, they turned into molten lava and melted the monster on contact turning it into monster goo and causing it to disappear, unfortunately more monsters kept on appearing and attacking.

* * *

In Pallet Town, a very wet and cold Ashley thanks to a random rain shower, and Gary felt an ice cold feeling roll down their backs. They knew that something was up. For some reason they were sensing a disturbance in Petalburg City in Hoenn. This was highly unusual. They usually couldn't feel danger from so far away. However it must have been really serious if they felt it all the way in Kanto. They knew they had to get to Petalburg to protect their precious friend May, who might or might not be in trouble. Ashley sent out her Charizard, and Gary sent out his Skarmory. Ashley activated her Mega Ring on her wrist causing Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y. The two Pokemon Trainers quickly transformed into Solaris and Silver Rose, hopped on their Pokemon and were off to Hoenn to check on their friend.

* * *

In the Juban District of Tokyo, Japan, Makoto Kino felt a dreadful feeling come over her. However this time she felt a disturbance in the Nerima District and in Hoenn. She figured that since Io had been a Guardian for six months just like Solaris and Silver Rose, she felt she had more important matters to deal with in Nerima. Taking that in stride, Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter and made a beeline for Nerima, though when she got there she would see that Phobos and Deimos had it well under control. Seeing this, she returned to Juban, De-Transformed and went to meet her friends at the Crown.

* * *

In Petalburg City Hoenn, Io was fighting her heart out sending Lava Blast after Lava Blast melting and destroying the monsters. More kept on coming and just wouldn't let up. She was outnumbered. She needs help and fast. Just when she was about to lose, Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose showed up and started helping Io out. Throwing Silver Roses and Solar Beams toward the monsters. The two Sailor Guardians and one Man in Formal Wear quickly disposed of them restoring peace to the city.

"Thank you very much for helping me out," Io remarked in gratitude toward Solaris and Silver Rose, "however, I will not join you yet."

"Huh?" Solaris asked of Io, "Why not?"

"I have my own reasons," Io said toward Solaris and Silver Rose, "I will reveal myself to you eventually, I still have to patrol to keep monsters in line in case some other monsters show up. You two have to protect Kanto, once the Solaris Court is complete, I will join your cause."

"We understand," Silver Rose said to Io, "as of right now, you are the only Sailor Guardian in Hoenn. There is no doubt in my mind that there is at least one other that will show up in due time, I know we will meet again when the time is right, but will you show up to help us out every once in a while?"

"I may just do that, I feel a strong connection with you two," Io said as she smiled and gave them the peace sign, "I will see you around."

Solaris and Silver Rose nodded and smiled and returned the gesture, they knew they would meet the green skirted Sailor Guardian of Io down the line.

Io giggled and took off into the sunset after waving goodbye. Solaris still had so many questions to ask, one of them being who is the Solaris Court? She was sure she would find out when the time was right. As of right now, they had to return to Kanto.

_'Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, I have a feeling who the two of you are and that I know you from somewhere, and not just from the Silver Millennium either. I feel as if we traveled together for a short time in this lifetime as well. I guess I will find out eventually.'_ Io thought to herself as she continued into the sunset.

Solaris and Silver Rose had the same feeling Io did, but what could it mean? Well that was a question for another time. Right now they had to finish off the remaining monsters.

It wasn't long until Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose finished the last of the monsters in that area. Once their work was done, they returned to Pallet Town.

In Pallet Town, a Silver Skirted Sailor Guardian was fighting off some monsters, she had long reddish-orange hair, viridian green eyes an ornate tiara with a black-colored jewel in the center. Around her neck was a silver choker. Her Sailor Guardian outfit was similar to Solaris' only the skirt and sailor collar were silver, the bow on her chest was black with a silver brooch in the center. The ribbon on the small of her back was also black and just as short as Solaris'. On her feet was a pair of Silver High-Heel Shoes that were laced with a Criss-Cross Pattern spreading from the top of her foot to just below her knees. Her elbow-length gloves had silver piping at the top of them. She also had a pair of diamond-shaped dangling earrings of a lighter silver color with a dark criss-cross pattern engraved on them.

Arriving in Pallet Town, Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose thought she looked familiar as memories flashed through their heads. Not only that, the couple gasped at her face, it looked like an old friend of theirs. However, Silver Rose felt a deeper connection with the reddish-orange head. One that transcended Millennia. Solaris took in the appearance of the girl, specifically her face.

Right before she could ask any questions, more monsters showed up, Solaris sighed and addressed the other two present with her, "Okay, Silver Girl, and Silver Rose, we need to split up and cover more ground. Orion, you're with me. Silver Rose, you go with the Silver Girl. We have to take care of these monsters at once."

"Right!" The two said as the group of four split up into two groups of two as they tackled the many monsters.

"Sand Spiral!" Silver Girl said as she let loose her attack in the form of a spiraling swirl of sand.

"Silver Rose Storm!" Silver Rose exclaimed as he threw his Silver Rose up in the air and created a storm of Silver Rose Petals, a powerful attack, but not nearly as powerful as the Sand Spiral was.

"Solar Beam!" Sailor Solaris exclaimed as she let loose her attack. Eventually the three protectors of Kanto backed the three monsters against each other as they reformed into one. The monster looked like a humanoid Ninetaies. A Female Humanoid. The three heroes then destroyed it.

Silver Rose and Sailor Solaris went over to the Silver Girl. Sailor Solaris was the one that spoke up first, "we need to get some place more secluded. It looks like all of the damage that was done repaired itself after we destroyed that monster together."

The silver girl and Silver Rose nodded in understanding with Solaris. The trio found themselves in a secluded part of the woods around Pallet Town as Orion dropped his Crescent Mark and smiled as he ran over to the silver clad girl, "Pikachupi! Pika Pika! Pika Pikachu!"

Sailor Solaris knew immediately what Pikachu was saying, there was only one person that Pikachu addressed as "Pikachupi" She squealed and ran over to the Silver Clad Girl. It had been so long since Solaris had seen this girl, not since the Kanto Battle Frontier!

"Misty?! Is that you?! OMG! I never thought I would see you again! Wow!" Solaris squealed.

This caught the Silver Clad Girl off Guard as she realized just what happened, she knew why the yellow clad Magical Girl had called her Misty, "Ash? Is that you? You became a Sailor Guardian too?"

Solaris sighed, there was no way to hide it now, she dropped her transformation and their she stood in her Kalos uniform that was modified with a skirt and long Knee-Socks, "I guess that means that you are my best friend Mist! It's great to see you again after so long!" Ashley chimed, this caused the silver clad girl to drop her transformation revealing a young lady with long orange-red hair, viridian green eyes. She was wearing a yellow v-neck top, with a pale yellow camisole underneath it. On the shirt was a blue wave. She was wearing a mini-skirt, a very mini-mini-skirt that showed off her long legs. On her feet was a pair of what looked like Ashley's first set of tennis shoes she used to wear on on her first journey with Misty and Brock through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. The biggest difference was instead of red white and black of Ashley's original shoes they were actually blue and yellow. The two girls hugged as Silver Rose coughed to get Misty's attention.

"Oh yeah, Ash, who is that guy in a Silver Suit? He's Dreamy!" Misty said with a blush and looked away. This immediately set Ashley off as she growled.

"Keep away, he's mine!" Ashley exclaimed, a bit angrier than she intended, Ashley realized this and apologized to Misty, "Sorry Mist. I didn't mean to sound angry at you. Silver Rose drop your transformation to show Misty who you really are."

Silver Rose nodded in understanding, when he dropped his transformation he smiled, "hey Misty, it's been a while. It's nice to see you again."

Now that Silver Rose revealed himself as Gary, the trio looked at each other and wondered what the heck was going on.

Misty was the first to speak up, "um yeah my Azumarril suddenly started talking one day after she gained a Crescent Moon mark. She then did a flip and this pen thingy was laying on the table that she had flipped on. I picked up because it was drawing me toward it. Once I picked up I said the first words that came to my mind, "Terra Power Make Up" when I said those words when I raised the pen up to the sky, I transformed into that outfit. I guess I'm Sailor Terra. So Ash, you're Sailor Solaris, Gary you're Silver Rose, and I'm Sailor Terra. Are we going to be gaining anymore people?"

Ashley nodded toward her best friend and smiled as she linked arms with Gary, "yeah, there are supposed to be three more I believe. Sailor Pluto, the green-haired woman that I encountered said that you, Sailor io, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Triton, and Sailor Ganymede would awaken soon. I met her six months ago when Gary and I transformed for the first time."

Gary nodded in agreement with Ashley as he spoke up, "we had to fight a monster in the Juban District of Tokyo. That's where Ashy-Girl and I transformed for the first time."

Ashley giggled and blushed at the pet name that Gary had for her, she smiled and addressed him back, "I couldn't of said it better myself Gare-Bear."

Misty had a question, "so um Ash, are you… together with Gary now? Last I remember you two had just finished your match against each other and had reconciled, so now you're dating Gary?"

Ashley giggled and nodded with a blush, "yep, I am and I am so happy. Gary is traveling with me for a while. After talking to Professor Oak, Gary and I have decided to go to Alola next. Will you be coming with us?"

Misty smiled and nodded at the now taller girl. Misty was 5'6" tall while Ashley was 5'7" tall. If she had to guess Gary's height, she would guess about 6'2" by now.

"I would love to travel with the two of you," Misty said excitedly, she then turned to Gary, "if that's okay with your Boyfriend that is."

Gary nodded as he held Ashley close, "sure, the more the merrier, but don't forget she's mine!"

Misty eeped and nodded. She had always felt a bond with the blonde girl, however she really didn't see her that way that Gary is talking about. She wasn't sure if she would ever find someone, but she didn't mind because now she was traveling with friends again. Exchanging goodbyes, the Trio went their separate ways. Gary and Ashley heading down the hill to Pallet, and Misty heading off to Cerulean City once again.

* * *

"Hammer Head!" Deimos said as she took out a monster.

"Tiger Roar!" Phobos exclaimed taking out another monster.

After Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos took care of the monsters in Nerima, the duo headed into a secluded Alley. Knowing no one else was around, the duo de-transformed back into Ranma and Akane and roof-hopped back to their new home with Nodoka in the Juban District.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley and Gary were confused, why did Io just decide not to join them right away? It didn't make sense. Ashley turned to Gary and asked him a question, "So Gary, who do you think the mysterious Sailor Io is?"

"I have no idea Ashy-Girl," Gary said to his Girlfriend, "there is something familiar about her though. As if we've met her before."

Ashley nodded in agreement with her Boyfriend. Together the two Guardians decided to seek council from the Sailor Guardian of time. As the two Guardians were heading to the Hikawa Shrine to meet Pluto, one of those random rainstorms appeared and drenched Ashley and Gary as always. Pluto then appeared out of a time portal before they were even a block from the shrine.

"Pluto!" the now angry and drenched Ashley exclaimed as she wrung out her Jacket and glared angrily at Pluto, "why did you do that!?"

"It's part of my job description." Sailor Pluto said to the blonde and auburn haired Pallet Natives, then continued, "I have a feeling you have a lot of questions you want to ask me in regards to Sailor I. I will answer them to the best of my knowledge without revealing too much to you. I have to be careful what I reveal."

"Why?" Ashley and Gary Chorused as they looked toward the green-haired woman.

"Because," Pluto said to the couple, "knowing too much about the future could create multiple time Paradoxes and we don't want that at all. Follow me to the Shrine and I will explain what I can when we get there."

With that Sailor Pluto headed toward the Shrine with Ashley and Gary following closely behind.

Misty was out for a jog, she had taken a bus to Juban to do some shopping when she saw Ashley and Gary head with a Green-haired young woman about eighteen years old, well she looked that way, in reality she was really much older. Feeling a bit of Suspicion for the Green-Haired young woman, she stayed at a safe distance. She followed Ashley and Gary, but it was a ways back. She was wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday. No it wasn't the exact same one, she now had a collection of those types of outfits. She continued to follow Ashley and Gary.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo...**_

In the thirtieth century, familiar pink-haired girl was in her room when her parents summoned her to the throne room. Chibi-Usa had no idea why she was summoned there all of a sudden. Why did she have a bad feeling about this though?

Chibi-Usa was summoned to the throne room by her parents Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I've got some stressing news my daughter." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"What is it Mommy?" Chibi Usa asked.

"I need you to go back to the Twenty-First Century and help out Solaris, Silver Rose, Phobos, Deimos, and Io, as well as the other Sailor Guardians yet to be reawakened." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Who are they?" Small Lady asked.

"The next two to be awakened are Sailor Callisto, and Sailor Ganymede. In the Twenty-First Century they are known as Giselle Seiyo from Pokemon Technical Institute Kanto, Japan and Casey Nanako from New Bark Town Johto, Japan." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"How bad is it getting?" Small Lady asked.

"It seems that Queen Beryl is back, and I have a feeling there is more to this whole thing. One of the most recently awakened Sailor Guardian, Sailor Phobos is a victim of Jusenkyo. He/she is starting to act a bit weirder than usual. I don't know all the details, but Pluto has been keeping tabs on this Sailor Phobos and her Soulmate Sailor Deimos." Neo Queen Serenity said, then continued, "your destination is Juban District, Tokyo, Japan."

Neo Queen Serenity handed Chibi-Usa her Time Key. Though she may not be small anymore, to Usagi of the 21st Century she would always be Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa took the Time Key from her mother and set her sights on Juban once again. Her destination this time, the residence of Nodoka Saotome, though, she may just drop in on Usagi just to give her a hard time.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine…**_

The group of Sailor Guardians from the inner Solar System had gathered along with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. They were waiting for Sailor Pluto to appear so they could start the meeting.

"So what exactly did we have to get up so early for?" Usagi and Minako chimed together as it looked like they were about to fall asleep.

Rei then scolded the duo, "it's important Sailor Business Bun-head! Besides you shouldn't be complaining, your Mamo is here with you." Rei then gestured to the man that Usagi was holding onto for dear life.

"Yeah Usagi," Ami said to her leader, "Setsuna insisted that all of us be here. I don't know why, but it must be important if she also brought the rest of the outers here. Something must be going on."

Hotaru held her head, "I have a feeling that we will be encountering threats we've faced before, but this time, we are going to need more help. It seems that a new team of Sailor Guardians has been called in. They just reawakened six months ago. Setsuna Mama told me their names, Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos. It seems Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos along with Sailor Terra and one other were known as the Galactic Ambassadors in the Silver Millennium. Though I have no idea what the Galactic Ambassadors were used for. It's weird."

Haruka and Michiru comforted their adopted daughter, Haruka was the one to speak up first, "it seems that back in the Silver Millennium we interacted with them a lot. I have no idea why, but I think we have four others that are our counterparts so to speak, but they won't be awakened for a bit longer. At least I don't think so."

"The sea is churning," Michiru said worriedly, "I guess a lot of danger is on the horizon. We must be patient and wait for Setsuna to get here with our guests."

Shortly after they mentioned that, a big thud was heard outside the Shrine. Usagi and Mamoru got up and rushed out there hand-in-hand to see what the big thud was. When they got out there, they were surprised, a slightly older Chibi-Usa had landed unceremoniously on her butt. She got up and rubbed it. She was wearing the Juban Junior High School Female School uniform. Usagi and Mamoru rushed out to hold their now older daughter. She looked to be twelve years old now. Hotaru was also twelve years old.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi and Mamoru chimed together, "what are you doing here?"

Chibi-Usa sighed, "Mommy sent me here to help out a newly awakened Sailor Guardian, but I have no idea where he lives so I locked onto the place I know best in this District. I think there is one more I'm supposed to help as well, but he isn't awakened yet. I was sent here to help Sailor Phobos, but Mommy also told me that a Sailor Rhea was going to awaken soon as well."

Usagi and Mamoru helped Chibi-Usa up the stairs of the shrine. Once inside the shrine, they let Chibi-Usa go. She rushed into the room and hugged Hotaru tight.

"Hotaru, it's so great to see you again!" Chibi-Usa smiled as she hugged the purple-eyed girl, "we need to hang out again sometime."

Hotaru returned Chibi-Usa's hug, "I would like that, oh by the way, Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama have moved to an apartment here in Juban with Setsuna Mama. So I'll be going to school with you. Haruka Papa, Michiru Mama, and Setsuna Mama are my legal guardians. It's going to be great to actually go to school with you."

Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement with Hotaru as the two tweens released each other.

After the two tweens released each other, Setsuna came in the door with Ashley and Gary, followed shortly by an Orange-Red haired girl. Ashley and Gary were surprised to see that Misty had followed them. Though the couple should have seen that coming though. After all, Misty had awakened around the same time they did.

Ashley, Gary, and Misty introduced themselves and showed them their transformations showing who their Hero forms were. Once they de-transformed, they took a seat on one of the couches in the main room of the Shrine.

Shortly after Ashley, Gary and Misty showed up and revealed themselves, Ranma, soaking wet and in his female form along with Akane arrived. The two girls introduced themselves and Ranma demonstrated his/her curse for them and explained what happened. Ashley then realized that Ranma had been to Jusenkyo and fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl, which if this had been another reality, she would have probably been male and fallen into the Spring of Drowned Girl too. Though, that's an alternate reality and another story altogether.

"Okay," Ashley said as she looked toward Setsuna, "this Sailor I girl, though I think it's short for Sailor Io, I could be wrong, what is her issue, why won't she join us in our battle and who is the Solaris Court?"

Setsuna sighed as she set forth on telling everyone assembled what she could, "in the Silver Millennium the Galactic Guardians were split into three groups, the Solaris Court, the Galactic Ambassadors, and the Galactic Enforcers. The Solaris Court, much like the Sailor Guardians of the Inner Solar System, consisted of four members, Sailor Io, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Triton, and Sailor Ganymede. The Galactic Ambassadors consisted of Sailor Terra, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, and Sailor Callisto. The third and final faction of the Galactic Guardians, worked closely with the Sailor Guardians of the Outer Solar System, their names were Sailor Titania, Sailor Eris, Sailor Miranda, and Sailor Haumea. That's all I am permitted to tell you at this moment. I'm not even sure myself what the Galactic Ambassadors were for."

Setsuna then looked toward Ashley and Gary and continued on, "as for Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose, they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. The two main factions of the Galactic Guardians, the Solaris Court, and the Galactic Enforcers were the protectors of the Solar Princess, though, I'm not sure if there was an actual Solar Princess or not. I can't really say if there was or not, however the Solaris Court protected the supposed Solar Princess much like the Inners protected Princess Serenity. I don't know for sure, but I think the Solar Princess and Princess Serenity were cousins. So they had similar stations in their various kingdoms. That is all I am permitted to say for now."

"Well that helps us out a whole lot!" Ashley exclaimed Sarcastically, then continued, "but considering the ramifications for knowing too much of your future, I can see why you're so secretive Setsuna. So who wants to meet all of our Pokemon?"

All the Sailor Guardians and Mamoru raised their hands, Ashley giggled and looked toward Gary as she spoke to her love, "Gare Bear, we should head outside into the grounds of the Shrine so we can give our Pokemon some stretching room."

"Gare Bear and Ashy Girl?" Usagi, Minako, and Chibi-Usa chimed together.

"I agree with you one hundred percent Ashy-Girl!" Gary said as he went outside along with Ashley with Misty close behind.

Usagi and the others followed our trio and so did Ranma and Akane.

"COME ON OUT EVERYBODY!" Ashley, Gary, and Misty all said together as they sent out their Pokemon.

Ashley sent out her Espeon named Esperina, Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, and her Greninja. Pikachu then joined the group with his Crescent Moon Symbol shining brightly. In this form he is known as Orion.

Gary sent out his Umbreon, Blastoise, Arcanine, Nidoking, Electivire, and finally his Skarmory.

Misty sent out her Azumarril, who had a Crescent Moon Mark on her forehead, her Staryu, Starmie, Newly Acquired Vaporeon, Golduck(Psyduck Evolved), and Gyarados.

Ashley was ecstatic, she was so happy for her best friend, she had finally obtained the Vaporeon she had been wanting for so long. Ashley knew without a doubt that Misty would achieve her dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master!

Usagi, Mamoru, Ranma, Akane, and the rest of the original Sailor Guardians were struck in awe at the collection of Pokemon they saw before them. Rei and Makoto just remember something as well, they each sent out a Pokeball, Rei's was red and purple, while Makoto's was green and yellow. Once the Pokeballs opened, Rei's Flareon, named Felina, and Makoto's Leafeon named Leon appeared in two flashes of light.

Usagi and the others were jealous, they wanted Pokemon of their own. Pokemon are very abundant in this world now, so why couldn't they find one. Ashley saw the looks on the other Sailor Guardians' faces as well as Mamoru's face and smiled. Gesturing to her other two friends Ashley signaled for them to give them some empty Pokeballs. Misty and Gary nodded and handed each of the original Sailor Guardians and Mamoru rucksacks full of assorted Pokeballs of every type. They then explained which Pokeball is best to be used on which Pokemon Types as well as at night and during the day. The trio explained in detail what each Pokeball was used for.

The group listened intently and took notes, at least everyone but Usagi and Minako. As Ashley and company were explaining things, Usagi and Minako's eyes glazed over and they quickly picked up one of Rei's Manga and started to read it. Rei saw this and glared at them, "Usagi, Minako what are you doing with my Manga, I haven't read those yet! Give them back!"

The Inner Sailor Guardian Trio began to argue and fight over the Manga. Right before the manga were about to rip, Azumarril, Vaporeon and the rest of the Water Pokemon drenched the Inner Senshi Trio, Orion had enough and he sent a Thunderbolt toward the three of them. The mix of the water and electricity sent the Inner Senshi Trio reeling, landing flat on their backs and twitching in pain on the ground unable to move because of Paralysis. By some miracle, the Manga didn't get harmed at all.

Suddenly a news report came up on Ami's computer. Apparently New Bark Town was getting attacked by some monster army. It showed various Officer Jennies and other Police Officers trying to take them down with guns. They weren't working very well. Then among the fighters on the news, Ashley and Misty saw two familiar faces, one was of a purple-haired girl about a year younger than Ashley and Misty trying to fight off the monsters with an Electivire, Beedrill, Raticate, Pidgeot, Meganium, and a Jolteon. The other one was young lady the same age as Ashley, Misty, and Gary wearing what looked to be a Pokemon Technical Institute Female School Uniform with a Golem and a Marowak. Ashley and Misty immediately recognized them as Casey Nanako from New Bark Town, Giselle Seiyo from Pokemon Technical Institute. The group of several girls and two guys felt a cold chill go down their spines. Suddenly, the two girls Foreheads were illuminated with strange symbols, one of the Jovian Moon Callisto, and the other one of the Jovian Moon Ganymede. Mako knew those symbols instantly. Ashley, Misty and Gary looked toward Setsuna.

Ashley spoke up, "Setsuna-San, we have to get to New Bark Town and fast. We need to take Mako, Ranma, and Akane. Something tells me that Mako has something to give those two girls that are friends of ours."

Setsuna nodded then looked toward the rest of the Sailor Guardians and Mamoru, "Ashley is right, Makoto, you, Ranma, and Akane will come with Ashley, Misty, Gary and me."

Setsuna then looked toward Mamoru, "Mamoru, I need you and the other Sailor Guardians to stay behind in case this district gets attacked. Do you hear me?"

Mamoru nodded as he motioned for Makoto to go with Ashley, Setsuna, and Company, "we will do our best to protect this place. You go help those two girls."

Setsuna and the group that was heading to New Bark Town nodded as they pulled out their wands and Gary pulled out his Silver Rose.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!"

"Terra Power Make Up!"

"Phobos Power Make Up!"

"Deimos Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"

Gary just raised his Rose up to the sky and transformed into Silver Rose. Once the transformations were done, Setsuna opened a Time Portal that would take them directly to the location. She then explained to Ashley and Company that Sailor Titania, the Sailor Guardian of Space will more than likely be the one that will transport them to places in the future. Once she reveals herself, that is.

Ashley and Company understood as they stepped out of the portal not too far from where Casey and Giselle were.

* * *

_**New Bark Town Johto…**_

Casey and Giselle were backed against the wall after having told the cops to evacuate everyone else. They told the police that they could handle things from here. The symbols of their Guardian Stars glowing brightly on their foreheads glowed even more intense when Ashley and Company were near. Setsuna saw this and handed Jupiter a communicator similar to the ones on the wrists of Solaris, SIlver Rose, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos. She also left two more for Jupiter to give to Casey and Giselle.

Casey and Giselle were backed into a corner. The duo held their heads after they returned their fainted Pokemon. "Oh no! After a peaceful time since we watched the news report about the incident in Juban, the world is in danger again and we are needed to save it!"

Their symbols showed brightly on their foreheads as Super Sailor Jupiter tossed wands toward the two girls that were fighting. An ice blue one toward Giselle, while a Navy Blue one headed straight for Casey. Super Sailor Jupiter Spoke up, "Giselle Seiyo, Casey Nanako catch these pens and say the first thing that comes to your mind right after you catch it!"

Giselle and Casey nodded as they caught the wands.

"Callisto Power Make Up!" Giselle Shouted.

"Ganymede Power Make Up!" Casey exclaimed.

Right after they said that, an Ice Blue light engulfed Giselle, while a Navy Blue light engulfed Casey.

When the lights died down, Sailor Callisto and Sailor Ganymede stood in place of Giselle and Casey

As Sailor Callisto, Giselle's outfit consists of an ice blue skirt, sailor collar, chest bow, lower back bow, and broach. Her hair is about the same length as it is in her Civilian form complemented with an ice blue bow in her hair. She also has ice blue ornaments in her hair as well. On her hands is a pair ofwhite elbow-length gloves with Ice Blue piping. She also has the standard white short-sleeved leotard on her torso and chest just like all the Moon Kingdom and Solaris Kingdom Sailor Guardians do. Her outfit is completed with a gold Tiara with an ice-blue jewel in the center and ice blue dangling diamond-shaped earrings. On her feet is a pair of ice blue high-heeled shoes with ice blue ribbons going from her feet all the way up to her knees.

As Sailor Ganymede, Casey's outfit consists of a navy blue skirt and collar. Her collar is outlined in white just like the other Sailor Guardians. She also has a navy blue choker around her neck. Her hands are graced with Elbow-length gloves with navy blue piping. Her chest bow is bright orange as well as her small of the back bow. Her forehead is graced with a golden Tiara with a navy blue jewel in the center of her forehead. Her ears are graced with a pair of navy dangling Moon-Shaped Earrings. Her outfit is completed with a pair of high-heeled knee-high navy boots with a white outline on the top of them.

With two new Sailor Guardians awakened, the odds went up a notch in favor of Sailor Solaris and company. Of course the group did what they could with their hands and feet for combat first, especially considering how powerful the attacks from Sailor Callisto and Sailor Ganymede can be. The seven Sailor Guardians and one man in formal wear started to attack with their hand to hand combat skills and their Pokemon first of all.

Their Pokemon were doing a decent job taking out several of the smaller monsters, however it wasn't meant to be. Eventually, the energy of the Pokemon were tapped out and now it was time for them to rely on their magical powers. With that said, the Sailor Guardians and a guy in formal wear let loose with their attacks.

"Solar Beam!" Sailor Solaris exclaimed as she sent out a golden beam of light toward her enemies blinding them and burning them in the process.

"Sand Spiral!" Sailor Terra exclaimed as she sent out Spirals of Sand Magic blinding the monsters, while at the same time causing damage to them.

"Tiger Roar!" Sailor Phobos exclaimed as she sent out beams in the shape of an open Tiger Mouth that swallowed its prey whole. The Fiery confidence beam engulfed the monsters with no problem at all.

"Hammer Head!" Sailor Deimos exclaimed as she sent out several hammer-shaped beams of magical power taking out a few of the monsters.

"Dead Scream!" Super Sailor Pluto exclaimed as she sent out an Eerie purple planet-shaped ball of power destroying some of the monsters along the way.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!" Super Sailor Jupiter Exclaimed as she let loose her combination Leaf and Lightning Attack.

"Silver Rose Barrage!" Silver Rose exclaimed as he sent out several thorny Silver Roses toward the monster.

It was now time for Sailor Callisto and Sailor Ganymede to shine with their attacks. Closing their eyes and focusing on the magic deep inside of them, the words that they haven't said in Millennia immediately come to their mind.

"Ice Storm!" Sailor Callisto exclaimed as she clasps her hands together in a prayer position as she collects ice crystals around her hands. Once she collects enough ice crystals, they coalesce around her clasped hands as she raises them above her head and pirouettes. Once her energy is built up, she points her clasped hands toward her enemy and lets loose her attack, freezing her enemies in the process before they break apart. This took down several of the monster army, but they kept coming.

"Ganymede!" Solaris and Company exclaimed grabbing the purple-haired Sailor Guardians attention, "it's time for you to grab your destiny! We have to take down these monsters as soon as we can!"

Sailor Ganymede nodded as she prepared her attack, with a shout of "Rock Throw!" Sailor Ganymede raises her hands above her head summoning magical rocks that her powers allow her to manipulate and control. Once her rocks are gathered she holds her hands straight out in front of her sending them toward her enemies or an obstacle that needs to be mowed down. The obstacle in this case was the remaining monsters, once her attack was powered up, she let loose her attack. The monsters were now destroyed and all the damage that had been done by the monsters was fixed in a matter of a few seconds.

With the monsters destroyed, Sailor Solaris gave Ganymede and Callisto Portal-Come devices. Callisto thanked Solaris and placed the device on her wrist and so did Ganymede. With that, Super Sailor Pluto opened a time portal for them back to the Hikawa Shrine. It's time for the others to meet Sailor Callisto and Sailor Ganymede.

Well the threat was upended for now but who knows when the next threat will surface for our Galactic Guardians to take care of.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Jusenkyo…**_

Drew was confused as he was walking through the springs with his trusty Roserade by his side. Suddenly a rock somehow landed in the path where is foot was going to land. He stepped on the rock and fell face first into one of them many accursed springs. Roserade looked frantically around for his trainer and was about to panic when a light green-haired girl emerged from the spring. When she got herself out of the spring, she stood up in really baggy clothes thanks to her now slimmer and more petite form. As female Drew inspected herself, she let out an eardrum breaking scream. This brought the Jusenkyo Guide to her rescue. He sighed and took her to his guide shack, careful not to get any of the accursed water on his body.

"So sorry honored customer, you fall in Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl where 1500 years ago a girl drowned in this spring. Now cold water turn you into your current form, while hot water reverse effect." The Guide said as he poured boiling water on the light green haired girl.

"Does it really have to be that hot?! I don't think it needs to be boiling!" Drew exclaimed as he felt as if he was on fire from the boiling hot water.

"No honored sir, does not need be boiling." The Jusenkyo Guide said, then continued, "you stay here with me tonight and I take you out of valley tomorrow. You want tea to warm up? It cold out there honored sir."

"Hot Tea sounds good, thank you very much." Drew said as he took out his sleeping bag, which luckily was dry because it was in a Waterproof bag. With that Drew and the Jusenkyo Guide had a cup of tea and talked as much as they could about Jusenkyo and what Drew being cursed meant.

Eventually, Drew and the Guide fell asleep,only Drew's sleep was much less relaxing than the Guide's sleep. He was in a royal palace, which didn't surprise him much at all because he had a dream to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Coordinator like Dawn, Drew and Zoey do, however what surprised him the most was seeing himself as his female self wearing a beautiful long Princess Dress and she was hanging out with some people who looked like May and Ashley. What did this dream mean? He would have to find out for himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Imite House…**_

A certain blue-haired Twin tail wearing girl was having strange dreams of a coming disaster and her helping out in a ridiculously abbreviated girl's Sailor Suit. She also saw herself attending a huge Gala wearing a long flowing Princess Dress.

What will happen now? Stay Tuned as more Galactic Guardians is revealed. Be on the lookout.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ With Terra, Callisto, and Ganymede awakened, the Solaris Court Team is nearly complete while the Galactic Ambassador Team is now complete as well. The members of the Solaris Court that have yet to be awakened are Rhea and Triton.

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- Episode 03: New Guardians Awakened: Out on a New World Saving Mission! Part III: Enter Rhea and Triton**_ Coming Soon! Be on the Lookout!


	3. 03: New Guardians Awakened: Part III

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Language, Violence, and Romance**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. They are owned by their respective companies. I only own the idea for this story.

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm switching two sections around. The Search for the Solaris Royalty will come before the search for the second Grail. That's the way I should've done it in the first place.

* * *

_A chance encounter with a Green-Haired woman in a Sailor Suit sent Ashley and Gary on a quest to hopefully find more Pokemon. However, it turned into a wild Goose Chase. There were now Pokemon in China like the Green-Haired Woman said. Instead Ashley and Gary were led to Jusenkyo, Training Ground of Accursed Springs in China. This opened the door to new adventures for Ashley Satoko Ketchum and Gary Shigeru Oak. They became Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose. May Haruka Maple became known as Sailor Io, she chose the codename Sailor I as well. Little did Ashley and Company know that Misty Kasumi Waterflower was chosen to bear the mantle of Sailor Terra. It was also revealed that Misty and Gary were Twins in the Silver Millennium and hailed from Atlantis, which was destroyed by a great cataclysm 5,000 years ago, which will be explained in great detail later. Also, Ranma Saotome was awakened as Sailor Phobos, and Akane Tendo was awakened as Sailor Deimos. After a six month Journey, it turned out that more evil was afoot. Soon New Bark Town, Johto was attacked by an army of monsters, prompting Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Jupiter to portal Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, Sailor Terra, Sailor Phobos, and Sailor Deimos along with themselves to the Johto Region._

_In the Johto Region, Pokemon Trainers Casey Nanako and Giselle Seiyo were being attacked and backed into a corner. This prompted their past lives to come to reincarnate. Casey became Sailor Ganymede, while Giselle became Sailor Callisto. It was also revealed by Sailor Pluto that Sailor Terra Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, and Sailor Callisto were known as the Galactic Ambassadors. What the Galactic Ambassadors did in the Silver Millennium remains unknown to this day. There are two more Sailor Guardians to be awakened for the Solaris Court right now. Those two remaining Sailor Guardians are known as Sailor Rhea and Sailor Triton. How will this adventure turn out? Read on to find out._

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Viridian City…**_

A couple days after Giovanni lost his Gym Leader License, the Pokemon League and the Pokemon G-Men shut down the Team Rocket base and seized all of its assets.

Realizing that the Viridian City Team Rocket Base had been compromised before, hence the reason that Giovanni lost his Gym Leader License, he hailed his helicopter to take him to the Dark City Team Rocket Base. As soon as Giovanni's helicopter flew out of sight, down came the Viridian City Gym as well the Team Rocket base underneath it. The Pokemon League went to work to rebuild the Viridian Gym for a new Gym Leader to take over sometime.

* * *

_**Episode 03: New Guardians Awakened!:**_

_**Out on a New World Saving Mission Part III:**_

_**Enter Sailor Rhea and Sailor Triton!**_

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters of Dark City...**_

"Giovanni sir I have done it!" Professor Namba said.

"What have you done fool?!" Giovanni inquired angrily.

"My lord say hello to Queen of the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl." Namba said.

As soon as Queen Beryl was resurrected, she immediately sent red beams of light from her eyes hypnotizing everyone in the Gym to obey her. This included, but was not limited to Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Meowth, Domino as well as the various Scientists the were working under Giovanni. Giovanni was spared from the Hypnosis because he promised he would help her do whatever she needed to take over the world. He was bent on World Domination as well as taking over the various Galaxies in the universe.

Standing up from her throne she stretched her arms out to the sky. She cackled as she looked toward the assembled bad guys and spoke up in a menacing tone.

"Oh yes! It is time to take my revenge on those pathetic Sailor Guardians! Namba resurrect my four Generals!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen! They would be Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite! Am I correct?" Namba inquired.

"Yes you are Namba. Those are my generals! Now go and don't fail. Soon I will have my revenge on those brats. I will also eventually resurrect Queen Metallia! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Beryl cackled then realized something, she had never released Jadeite from his eternal sleep. "Dr. Namba, I will take care of Jadeite, you focus on bringing back the other three It's time for me to take over the Earth once again. With the Sailor Guardians out of the way, we should have no problem." With that, Queen Beryl left the main room and headed over to her throne room.

When Queen Beryl got into her throne room that suddenly appeared, she opened a secret compartment. In this compartment was the body of Jadeite encased in a crystal. He had been sentenced to Eternal Sleep two years ago because he failed too often. Deciding to give Jadeite and her generals one more chance, she chanted a magic spell which opened the crystal waking Jadeite up. Seeing Queen Beryl in front of him, he immediately got up while bracing himself because he had been stuck in that crystal for so long. He held onto the sides of the compartment and stood up. He was still in his General suit. He was about to bow, but decided not to since his legs were just starting to wake up from being asleep for two years.

"Queen Beryl, I'm so sorry for my failures two years ago," Jadeite said as he bowed his head down in shame, then continued, "forgive me for not bowing in front of you, but I'm having enough of a hard time standing up even holding onto the sides of this chamber."

"No worries Jadeite," Queen Beryl said to her General, "I'm giving you and the other three generals another chance to gather energy and find not only the Silver Crystal, but the Bronze Crystal as well. Though, I think by this time there will be no way we can find the Silver Crystal. We must find the Crystal of the Solaris Royal Family. The Bronze Crystal, while it may not be as powerful as the Silver Crystal, it is still plenty powerful. We must find it first before the new team of Sailor Guardians find it. They are called the Galactic Guardians and they worked closely with Queen Serenity and her Sailor Guardians many years ago in the Silver Millennium, if it weren't for Metallia's quick acting, we would not have been reborn in this Era. It was Metallia's magic that enabled us to destroy both factions of Sailor Guardians during the Silver Millennium, the Bronze Crystal belongs to the royal family of the Solaris Kingdom. Will you help me Jadeite?"

"I will do as you wish Queen Beryl," Jadeite said as he put his right hand over his heart and saluted Queen Beryl with his left hand, "I once again swear allegiance to you Queen Beryl."

"Very good Jadeite, now please return to your quarters. I will summon you later when the other three of my generals are brought back."

With a nod and a Salute to Beryl, Jadeite teleported himself into his new quarters.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nerima…**_

Ranma was all of a sudden caught in a downpour. He then started walking, talking and acting feminine.

"Oh my. No one said anything about rain. Oh my what am I wearing. I must go shopping for some different clothes." Ranma panicked because she was wearing boy's clothes and boy's boxers. She then took off to the nearest feminine clothing store.

"Ranma, why are you actin' that way ya pervert?" Akane asked. Something then snapped inside of her. "Oh my, what am I doing. I should be talking more lady-like. Oh no what's happening to me. Why am I wearing these clothes? I should be wearing something more suitable to my gender." Akane said as she followed Ranma.

"My name is Ren of the house of Phobos. I must go change into something more quaint. Wha-What am I sayin' why am I talkin' like that. Oh no not again. Oh my I must go get some different clothes. This outfit is not fitting for a Phobian Princess. I must go change." Ren said. Ranma fought hard to stop the take over. However it was unsuccessful. He is now a she until his now her curse can be controlled by will.

Akane then followed Ranma I mean Ren to the nearest feminine clothing store.

* * *

In the clothing store, Ren was trying on clothes when suddenly she collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Begin Ranma's Dreamscape…**_

Who are you why are you in my mind girl? What is wrong with me?" Ranma-Chan asked. (His male and female forms were face to face, all of a sudden he switched to female with no water.)

"I am Ranko. I used to be your twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, a terrible disease took me from you. That is why you got all of the Phobos Powers. They were meant to be split between us. It is nice to see you again Ren." Ranko said.

"Ren? What are you talking about. Who is Ren, I'm Ranma." The newly named Ren said.

"Reny was one of your names in the Silver Millennium." Ranko said.

"One of my names?" Ren asked curiously, then continued, "What is my other name? And do I have to be your twin sister all the time in this mindscape? If not will you die? Also do I have to act girly all the time, it's really gettin' on my nerves."

"No you don't and no I won't. I've just been trapped in the back of your mind since you were born. I just want a little bit of time out. That's not asking too much is it?" Ranko asked with tears in her eyes, then answered the rest of Ren's questions as she wiped her tears she wasn't going to break down in front of her currently female big brother, "your full name is Rhianna Ren Saotome, Princess of Phobos, but that will be covered in more detail at a later time. A lot of things have to happen for you to regain your Princess form, for right now you just have a female civilian form, a male civilian form, and Sailor Guardian form known as Sailor Phobos. Also your questions about your Princess form will be answered in due time, right now I just want to see you again my dear brother and I won't die because technically I am already dead. I will eventually regain my true body and stay outside of your mind, but for right now we have to share this mind. You also don't have to act overly girly all the time, but their will be times when you have to due to a certain biological function for females." Ranko then broke down into tears again thinking she would be sent away into the back of Ranma's mind never to return again.

"Please Ranko don't cry. I take it that when I fell into Nyannichuan last year you surfaced again?" Ren asked.

"That is correct. Actually I was meant to be a twin sister in this time to you as well. My body was stillborn. So I have camped out in your mind for the last sixteen years." Ranko said.

"Mom told me something about that. I guess I forgot. I guess we have to share a body and a mind," Ren said, then continued, "why are you just surfacing now? I've had the curse for over a year now."

"I have my own mind bro. Anyway, we can never get separated, at least not at the moment. I was the one that locked your body as a female," Ashlynn said, ''As for why it took me over a year to surface, it's because of circumstances beyond my control. You had one battle as Sailor Phobos six months ago after you were awakened, but after that, there was no action at all. You had no reason to stay female for an extended period of time. You were just subject to the water temperature curse. Cold water turned you into a girl, and hot water changed you back. Soon, you will have to experience what all girls experience, your period, it's nasty, but once you get used to it, you'll be just fine. For right now you just have to focus on your male form and you will change back."

"Oh, well here is the deal sis, we will share a body and mind. Let me know when you want to be in control. In turn I will let you know when I want to be in control," Ren said, then continued, "focus on being male and become male. I take it you are able to do the same thing. Am I right?"

Ranko nods in acknowledgement, then continues,"That works for me bro. I wish for you to stay female for a while. You will have control of the body. Just don't do anything stupid to it. This is my body." she said as she pointed to and traced the curves of her body.

"I accept. It is also my body too. When I am in this body we will split control. You don't do anything stupid to my body either." Ren said as she shifted to male with his clothes and pointing to his body.

"Deal. Can I please stay active for a while. I want to know what it's like to be free. Our minds will soon merge into one. You will not in any way, shape or form be completely removed. You are my brother sometimes sister after all. Since I don't have a body of my own, at the moment, I must live through your female body. Do you understand bro?" Ranko asked.

"Sure you can sis. I do have to admit, the garments that you picked out for my female form are more comfortable than my male clothes on it. Let's see Chibi-Usa said to focus. Think female." Ranma said as he shifted to Ren again and into the clothes she was wearing outside the Dreamscape.

"You look marvelous Bro let me try. Think male." Ranko said as she shifted to male. Her clothes changed to Ranma's outfit.

"Wow sis you look great. I think we both removed the water trigger. That is awesome! We did it together." Ren said happily as she smiled at her currently male twin sister.

"Yes we did bro! We sure did! It didn't take us as long as Chibi-Usa thought."Raihan(the name I am now giving Ranko's male form he will go by Rai for short) said.

"Um Ranko why don't we go ahead and merge into one mind right now. That way I will remember the stuff that happened when I was female and you will remember the stuff that happened when you were male." Ren said.

"Works for me. We will be able to communicate with each other in our mind. Thanks Bro." Raihan said as he hugged Ren.

"You're welcome Sis." Ren said as she returned the hug.

Both astral forms combined into one for the moment.

_**End Ranma's Dreamscape.**_

* * *

_**Back in Reality…**_

Ranma woke up in his female form. She sighed as she talked to her in mind sister.

'_Ranko, it's your turn to see the light of day. I will be dormant for right now." Ren said as she gave control to her sister. Don't give Akane a hard time. These past six months have been hard on her.'_

Ranko nodded in understanding as she spoke to Ren in her mind, ' _I understand, don't worry I want be too hard on that Flat-Chested Tomboy.'_

Ren just giggled as she nodded. Ranko was in control at the moment in the real world.

When Ranma exited the changing room she smiled and hugged Akane as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"Ranma, what are you doing? You act as if you haven't seen me in a long time. You just saw me before you went into the changing room."

Ranko then introduced herself to Akane and explained everything about Jusenkyo and everything else and why Ranma acted the way she was acting earlier. Akane was skeptical at first, but then accepted it. She had seen so many weird things since Ranma returned to Nerima, so considering all of that, this wasn't so weird after all.

"It's very nice to meet you Ranko," Akane said to the girl, then continued, "but I would like Ranma back even if he is in female form that I now know as Ren."

"Oh man, you are such a party pooper, why would you want her back when you can have me?" Ranko asked with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"You know very well why Ranko!" Akane exclaimed as she glared at the other redhead.

Ranko huffed and nodded in understanding, "I do, and I will let you have him back. Btw, he is no longer subjected to the hot/cold water curse, he has learned to control his forms without using water now. I will see you around Akana."

That old name from many years ago struck a chord with the youngest Tendo Daughter, it was nice to finally remember something from her past life very thoroughly. Before Ranko returned to the depths of Ranma's mind, Akane hugged the shorter girl tight and smiled. Both girls smiled and walked hand-in-hand out the door.

With that Ranko went back into the recesses of Ranma's mind and Ranma returned. Right now he was going by Ren because of the form he was in.

"So Akane," Ren started, then continued, "what did you think of In-mind Sister?"

"She is so much like you and also completely different. She is not a Macho Jerk like you can be sometimes." Akane said.

Ren nodded and smiled, "Well she is an actual girl, although now I can see how I could have been a girl way back then. I mean all the Sailor Guardians are girls. From what I heard from Chibi-Usa and Usagi about the Sailor Star Lights, they are really girls, but disguised themselves as guys to find their Princess. Anyway, I picked a modest collection of female clothes, so you won't have to worry about me dressing in revealing outfits as often as I used to."

"Why is that Ren?" Akane asked with a questioning look on her face, "I always thought you liked dressing that way. You got lots of free food that way." Akane said with an accusing glare.

"Hey, I didn't really understand what my curse was for back then," Ren said to her Fiance, then continued, "Ranko helped me understand how to act when I'm in my cursed form. Come on Akane, let's head back to the Tendo Dojo now that I'm done shopping."

With that, Akane nodded and the couple headed back to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Imite House...**_

Duplica has a strange dream about Sailor Guardians. What does that mean?

_**Duplica's Dreamscape...**_

"Duplica, I am Triton. I have an order from Queen Serenity, her daughter Princess Serenity, and her sister Queen Solaria. They need your assistance. The world is in danger. I need you to be my Sailor Guardian!" The God Triton said.

"Me? Why me? I'm not cut out to be a super heroine." Duplica said.

"Yes you are. You will be attacked at your location. Back in the Silver Millennium you were Sailor Triton. Your power is the ability to Mimic others attacks and, just like Sailor Mercury you have control over water. You also have similar abilities to Sailor Mars, you can see danger that is yet to come and pick up on whether someone or something is a threat. Your power of Mimicry explains why you are so interested in Ditto. Ashley and her friends need your help. There are two Sailor Guardians by the name of Ranma Saotome and Drew Shuu. Their alter egos are Sailor Phobos and Sailor Rhea respectively. They have a certain condition that will take a while to resolve. Drew and Ranma will soon think of themselves as Darcy or Deanna and Ren or Ranko respectively." Triton continued.

"What is the condition of this Ranma and this Drew Triton?" Duplica asked.

"Do you know of a place called Jusenkyo?" Triton inquired.

"Yes I do, though not a lot about it. I've read about it anyway. There are over 100 Springs there. Each one is cursed with it's own tragic story." Duplica said recalling the article she read.

"Yes Drew Shuu fell into Nyannichuan(Spring of Drowned Girl) thanks to a certain Time Guardian." Triton stated.

(Somewhere in Juban a certain keeper of the Time Gate sneezed.)

"So there have been many others that fell into Nyannichan before. What makes Drew's condition any different. I've heard that a Martial Artist fell into Nyannichuan while training with his father." Duplica said.

"The problem is they were also Sailor Guardians in the Silver Millennium. In conjunction with Jusenkyo and the Sailor Guardian magic, their Silver Millennium Sisters are taking them over. This caused them to start thinking themselves as girls. Someone has come from the future to help them control their Jusenkyo Curses by will. So far it is not going too well. By the way that Martial Artist you said that fell into Nyannichuan is called Ranma Saotome. That's beside the point anyway. Do you accept my proposal to being my Sailor Guardian?" Triton asked.

"If this world is in danger, and from what you have said it's true, I will accept the responsibility. Besides that I have to see how Drew is acting. It is going to be funny to see him I mean her act, walk, and talk like a girl. So she might be calling herself Darcy or Deanna Shuu now. I suppose that was her name in the Silver Millennium. Am I right?" Duplica finished.

"You're partially correct, Drew's name in the Silver Millennium was Princess Saika while Deanna, his twin sister's name was Princess Sayomi. Triton said to her avatar, then continued on, Saika is the older twin, but they both share their Sailor Guardian Powers."

"I see, I understand now," Duplica said to Triton, then continued, "you can count on me! That's a promise!"

"Thank you for accepting," Triton said then continued, "I will tell you all about Princess Sayomi. Sayomi died of a terrible disease and all the memories came rushing back into Drew's mind causing her to go awry and act overly feminine. If he/she doesn't learn to control her powers by will soon, she will be stuck forever as a female. Thank you for accepting my proposal. When in danger, just raise the pen you will soon receive into the sky and shout Triton Power Make Up! Thank you for your time, I will take my leave now."

Duplica nodded as Triton vanished as her dream concluded.

_**End Duplica's Dreamscape.**_

'Whoa what a weird dream.' Duplica thought as she woke up to get ready for the day.

As Duplica was going out for a morning jog, she was attacked by several monsters. She rooted through her bag to try and take out one of her Pokeballs with her Ditto in it, but instead found a purple pen in it. She was confused but then looked down at her Pokebelt and noticed her collection of Dittos was on there. Remembering words that she hasn't said in thousands of years, she raised her pen up to the sky and called out "Triton Power Make Up!" Once she exclaimed those words, a purple light engulfed her. Once the light dissipated, Sailor Triton stood where Duplica once was.

As Sailor Triton, she is clad in the standard basic Sailor Guardian outfit which consisted of a purple Sailor Collar and Skirt. On her chest is a yellow bow with purple broach in the center. The ribbon on the small of her back is also yellow. Around her neck is a purple choker. She is wearing a pair of purple dangling earrings on her ears. Her forehead is graced with an ornate Golden Tiara with a purple gem in the middle. Her hair is styled in Twin Tails. On her feet is a pair of purple high-heeled boots with a white Karat Symbol gracing the top of the boots. Her outfit is completed with long elbow-length gloves with purple piping on the top of them.

Duplica sent out her Ditto, had it transform into a Dragonite, she didn't use her Sailor Guardian attack on the monsters because she didn't know what her attack was. She had her Ditto that had Transformed into Dragonite send out a Dragon Rush Attack which completely disintegrated the monsters that were attacking her. After the monsters that attacked her were dealt with she hopped on her Ditto that was currently in the form of a Dragonite and flew off to Mt. Silver in Johto. She didn't know why but something was drawing her there.

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters in the resurrection lab...**_

"Queen Beryl come quickly!" Namba said.

"What is it you worthless idiot?" Beryl asked angrily.

"You won't think I'm worthless when you find out what I've done." Namba said.

"Your words intrigue me Namba. What have you got to report." Beryl asked.

"One of your generals has been reawakened, I still have work to do with the other two before they can be brought back. I believe his name is Nephrite. Is that right?" Namba asked.

"That is correct. Giovanni get in here! Namba has some fantastic news!" Beryl exclaimed.

"What have you got to report Namba?" Giovanni said as he appeared out of a portal from his quarters

"Giovanni Sir. I have resurrected Nephrite. Queen Beryl do you have the uniform he wore?" Namba asked.

"Yes I do here you go." Beryl said as she materialized Nephrite's clothes out of nowhere and handed them to Namba.

"Thank you my queen. You must now vacate this lab so I can properly revive him without any female onlookers. He will be completely naked. I think it's best that you leave the room my queen." Namba said.

"Very well, but send him to me the minute he is revived. It's time to unleash him onto the world once again along with Jadeite. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Will he be more powerful than his previous incarnation? I have a feeling that Jadeite is also more powerful than he was when I sent him into Eternal Sleep two years ago" Beryl asked curiously, then mentioned the status of the reawakened Jadeite.

"Yes he will my queen he will be able to destroy the Senshi once and for all. He will also be able to gather a ton of energy to help in the revival of Queen Metallia. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Namba cackled.

"Very well. I shall take my leave Namba." Beryl said as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom Generals arise and serve our great Queen Beryl once again. She is willing to give you another chance. Do not fail or you shall suffer the same fate as last time you failed. You will also be in charge of Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy!"

I will not fail neither will Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, or Cassidy. Now where are my clothes. I can't very well take over the universe Buck Naked!" Nephrite laughed.

"Okay here they are. The changing room is down the hall. Make sure that you go into the Men's Locker Room and not the Women's Locker Room." Namba said.

"I won't! I may have been gone for about two years but I know the difference between the male and female locker rooms." Jadeite said as he hustled off to get dressed.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling right now." All the Sailor Guardians stated.

* * *

_**Juban...**_

* * *

"Did you feel that Luna?" Usagi asked.

"I did. Something's wrong. Artemis?" Luna asked.

"I felt it too. Diana? Minako?" Artemis said.

"I felt it just as much as you did Mother and Father." Diana said.

"Oh my. Something is definitely wrong." Minako said.

"Daddy, I have a bad feeling about this." Chibi-Usa said as she held onto Mamoru.

"So do I Pumpkin." Mamoru said.

"Ami did you feel what I just felt?" Asked a concerned Makoto.

"I did. We better contact Rei." Ami said as she activated her communicator.

"Mars here what is it Mercury?" Rei asked.

"I just felt a disturbance so did Makoto." Ami said.

"So did I gather everyone at the shrine. Rei said.

"Right Mercury out." Ami said.

"I have a bad feeling, how about you love?" Haruka asked.

"I did. How about you? Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"I just came from the Time Gates yeah it's bad." Setsuna said.

"Hotaru-Chan?" Haruka Tenoh asked, then continued, did you feel what we all just felt?"

"I did Haruka Papa," Hotaru said with a concerned look on her face, "it feels like two old threats are coming back. I think they may be after another Crystal this time, the Mythical Bronze Crystal held by the Solar Princess, but they are going to have a hard time finding it because Princess Solaria hasn't been awakened in this time yet. She won't be for a while. We are going to need to contact the new Guardians about this. I also have a feeling that two more Guardians of the Galactic Guardians Faction will awaken today."

Michiru nodded in agreement with her adoptive daughter, "it seems we will soon have another crisis on our hands."

Setsuna sighed, "I better consult the Time Gates once again to see that the awakening of Sailor Triton and Sailor Rhea occur today."

With that, Setsuna opened a Time Portal and entered it.

* * *

_**Petalburg City, Hoenn...**_

* * *

"Delcatty, I just had a bad feeling did you feel it too?" May asked.

"I better contact Ashley and the others." May said, then remembered her mission, "oh yeah, that's right, I can't contact Ashley and the others until all of the Solaris Court are awakened."

May knits a yellow skirt with a green line on the bottom. She also places a white Zorro-like mask over her eyes so no one will recognize her, not that Ashley and company would at all thanks to the disguise field. None of the currently awakened Galactic Guardians know that Sailor I is actually Sailor Io.

* * *

_**Mount Moon, Kanto...**_

Now that Ashley and Gary have been dating for six months, they felt a chill run down their spines.

"Ashy Girl did you feel what I just felt?" Gary asked.

"Yes I did. Something tells me it's bad." Ashley said, then continued, "we are going to need all of our currently awakened Team Members for this. Gare-Bear contact Misty, Giselle, Ranma and Akane. Tell them to meet us at Mt. Silver"

Gary nodded to his Girlfriend and did so, once the four Galactic Ambassadors got the message, they transformed and headed to Mt. Silver.

Confused why Ashley chose Mt. Silver, Gary was about to ask a question but then saw the look in Ashley's eyes. The look in her eyes showed she meant business.

* * *

_**New Bark Town, Johto...**_

"I felt a chill, I guess I better try and find the others." Casey said as she sent out her Pidgeot and hopped on it to see if she could find any of the others. She raised her pen up to the sky, then called out her phrase, "Ganymede Power Make Up!"

* * *

**_**Meanwhile at Pokemon Tech…**_**

"Something is very wrong," Giselle said to no one in particular while she was in her dorm room. Feeling the chill she knew what she had to do, "Callisto Power Make Up!"

* * *

_**At the Tendo Dojo...**_

"Ranma, did you feel that?" Akane said as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"I felt it too." Ranma said out loud.

"We better go investigate." Akane said as she held up her Transformation Pen, "Deimos Power Make Up!"

"I agree," Ranma said as he held up is Transformation Pen as well, but not before willing the shift into his female form, Ren then called out her phrase, "Phobos Power Make Up!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters...**_

Jadeite, Nephrite, Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy left to carry out orders. They decided to establish a Base of Operations at Tohjo Falls. They did so and Jadeite made his plan.

"Okay you five misfits you are taking orders from me now do you understand?" Jadeite said with a death glare.

After Jadeite said that, he was pushed out of the way by Nephrite, "No you five are taking orders from me now!"

"Who do we take orders from?" Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy asked in unison.

Before Nephrite and Jadeite could get into a fight, Beryl's voice entered their heads, "YOU TWO ARE CO-LEADERS OF THIS FACTION! WORK TOGETHER OR ELSE!"

Hearing Beryl's voice in their heads caused the two Generals to squeak audibly earning a strange look from the five misfits in front of them, "As you wish Queen Beryl, we will work together as much as we can."

"That is more like it!" Beryl said as she cut the transmission.

"It's time to release our Youma again. Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy you five are now our Dark Kingdom Lieutenants." Nephrite said.

Jadeite then continued, taking over for Nephrite, "You'll stay here and run this base while we send out some Youma. I think that Blackthorn City will be sufficient to start our Energy Gathering. Computer send a squad of Youma to Blackthorn City, Johto. There is a lot of energy in that section of Johto go."

The computer complied.

* * *

"Attention all Sailor Guardians report to the center of Mount Silver. Pluto can teleport all of you in here. We must all meet at these coordinates. Mt. Silver, Johto all of my Sailor Guardians are already there. Solaris out." Sailor Solaris said.

"This is Sailor Terra, " Sailor Terra said to her friends, "the four of us got your message loud and clear, we will meet you at Mt. Silver."

With that Sailor Terra, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, and Sailor Callisto complied. From the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto opened a portal to Mt. Silver for not only Terra, Phobos, Deimos, and Callisto, but the original Sailor Guardians as well.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver, Johto...**_

The original Sailor Guardians and the advisers all got the message. Orion and Andromeda then got the message and met everyone there at Mt. Silver. Where surprisingly enough they had already set up a base of operations with a part of the Great Fire in one Room so Mars can see trouble. The only one that was absent was Sailor Io, because she was busy patrolling all of Hoenn for trouble.

"Okay Solaris! What is the big idea. We all felt the same disturbance and it was not here it was in Dark City. Explain yourself that is an order!" Sailor Moon said as she switched to her Princess Serenity Persona. No scratch that totally transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Your Majesty, Solaris has a good reason to be here. Our original plan was to all meet at Tohjo Falls, but something is keeping us from entering there. Please let Solaris explain herself." Silver Rose said.

Sailor Terra sighed, "I was hoping we could set up a base of operations there, but that area is filled with dark energy and we can't access it anymore."

"Yeah." All of the other Sailor Guardians from Johto and Kanto all said. Phobos and Deimos agreed.

Pikachu and Azumarril willed the Crescent Moons to appear on their foreheads.

"Computer voice code Sailor Solaris Protocol Dark Energy Concentration." Solaris said.

"Accepted. Second voice code needed. Please state it." The computer said.

"Voice code #2 Silver Rose. Please activate the screen to show the Dark Energy Concentration." Silver Rose said.

"Acknowledged. Biggest Dark Energy concentration at this time... Blackthorn City, Johto. Immediate Response required." The computer said.

"As you can see your majesty all of the concentration is in Blackthorn City. We must get there as quickly as possible. If we do not, the energy from those residents will be sent to Queen Beryl. Unfortunately, she's back. Namba was able to resurrect her. He also resurrected Nephrite and Queen Beryl released Jadeite from Eternal Sleep. That was the chill that we all got. We must now go to Blackthorn City to dispatch the Youma and save all the innocent people. Otherwise all hope will be lost." Solaris said.

"That is very true your majesty. We must all go there. If we stick together there is no stopping us." Silver Rose said.

"We have to leave now." Callisto said.

"Let's go! Now! Pluto. Let us go!" Phobos and Deimos, said in unison.

The inners used the Sailor Teleport and Super Sailor Pluto first took the outers along with Terra, Callisto, Phobos and Deimos. Then Super Sailor Pluto came back for Tuxedo Mask.

After landing at the entrance to a cave in Mt. Silver, Sailor Triton had her Ditto transform back into a Ditto and recalled it. Once Ditto was recalled she entered the cave in Mt. Silver. She knew exactly where to go somehow as she followed a specific path that led her to the main meeting area.

Sailor Solaris was about to trigger the alarm at the purple clad Sailor Guardian arriving in the main hall of Mt. Silver, but Orion and Andromeda stopped her. They explained that she was Sailor Triton, the second to last member of the Solaris Court to be awakened. Since it was just the Galactic Guardians, minus Io, Callisto, and Rhea of course, Sailor Triton dropped her transformation revealing herself as Duplica Imite, and old friend of Ashley's.

Sailor Solaris explained to Sailor Ganymede and the others who Duplica was and let them know that she wasn't a threat. After Duplica had introduced herself, she re-transformed into Sailor Triton. Sailor Solaris then gave Sailor Triton a Communicator similar to hers and Silver Rose's and explained how it worked. Once that was out of the way, the remaining Sailor Guardians and Silver Rose activated their wrist devices and surrounded Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and took her on as a passenger. Using the Portal, they headed off to Blackthorn City, Johto.

* * *

_**Blackthorn City, Johto...**_

"Hold it right there Youma, Blackthorn City is a place for aspiring young trainers to try and earn a Rising Badge! It is not for scum like you to destroy and suck out energy. In the name of the Moon we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Rainbow Moon Heartache! Pink Sugar Heart Attack." Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon said in unison.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars exclaimed.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus exclaimed.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said as Lightning flew from her Tiara.

" World Shaking!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto said.

"Take this youma!" Tuxedo Mask said as he threw about 5 Dozen Roses.

Silver Rose followed by throwing his own Roses at the monsters.

"Solar Beam!" Solaris exclaimed.

"Sand Spiral." Terra said.

"Kachu Tenshin Armaguriken Revised: Phobos Fireball Flambe!" Phobos said as she fried the youma.

"Hammerhead of Thunder!" Deimos said as she fired a Hammer shaped magical blast at some more youma dispatching them.

"Mimic! Sand Spiral!" Triton said as she used an attack similar to Terra's but not as powerful. However, it did get the job done.

"Ice Storm." Callisto said as she killed several Youma.

"It's my turn now! Rock Throw!" Ganymede said as more youma were destroyed.

There were only two Youma left standing. The Sailor Guardians all relaxed and let Sailor's Moon and Chibi-Moon finish them off.

"Okay Small lady. It is our turn now. We must take out our Scepters." Moon said.

"Okay Sailor Moon let's do this." Chibi-Moon said as her and Moon pulled out their scepters from weapons space.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon and Chibi-Moon both said as two Pink hearts collided with the youma. Thus Moon-Dusting them.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Moon and Chibi-Moon said as they gave the energy back to the good people of Blackthorn City. All the Sailor Guardians heard sirens and took them as the cue to exit.

* * *

_**Back deep inside Mt. Silver…**_

Everyone returned to their civilian forms and introduced themselves. Setsuna was pleasantly surprised that Sailor Triton had awakened. Now there was only one more Solaris Court Member left to awaken, her name was Sailor Rhea.

The Sailor Guardians from Juban, including Ranma and Akane headed back to Juban, while the Sailor Guardians from Kanto and Johto stayed in the Mt. Silver Base trying to figure out who Sailor Rhea could actually be.

* * *

_**Back at Tohjo Falls...**_

"I can't believe there were Sailor Guardians in Blackthorn! That's the last place I expected them. Back to the drawing board." Jadeite said.

"Where did those other Sailor Guardians come from?" Nephrite asked curiously, I really don't remember a Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, Sailor Terra, Sailor Triton, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos or a Sailor Callisto in our last battles with the Sailor Guardians. The others I recognized except for maybe Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Chibi-Moon and Saturn. The ones I mentioned must've been awakened after our battle with them."

"Seems like it," Jadeite said with a huff.

"We're sorry Master Jadeite and Master Nephrite, but we didn't know about that either." Jessie said.

"We should've researched more." James said.

"Do you understand Masters." Meowth said.

"Please don't kill us." Cassidy cowered.

"We will do better next time." Butch said as he too cowered.

"Okay I don't know why but I trust you five as idiotic as it might be." Jadeite said as he left the main hall.

"So do I," Nephrite said as he followed his fellow General.

* * *

_**In Petalburg City, Hoenn…**_

Drew was heading back to his hometown of LaRousse City. He thought he would drop by Petalburg and say hi to May. As he was about to enter Petalburg, a quick downpour triggered his newly acquired curse.

"I'll never get used to this Water-Magnet thing." Female Drew said

The currently female Drew knocked on the Gym Doors. May answered the door. She somehow felt a bond to the light-green haired girl in front of her like she met her before.

"Um hi can I help you? If you're here to challenge my dad him and Mom are out right now. I guess you can challenge me for a Badge if you wish. Thank goodness my dad got me a Gym Leader's License. Follow me to the Arena." May said.

"No May, I don't wish to challenge you. I came to visit." Drew-Chan said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. How do you know my name? You do seem familiar though." May said as she and Drew-Chan entered the Arena.

"You don't recognize me do you May-Chan?" Drew-Chan said.

"I'm afraid I don't. However, I knew a guy once that always called me May-Chan. I haven't seen him since the Kanto Grand Festival though. That was a few years back." May said.

"May-Chan it's me Drew. I know I don't look like him, but I am. I need a cup of hot and cold water. I will show you that I am Drew." Drew-Chan said.

"Follow me Drew or whoever you are to the kitchen. You will get your water there." May remarked matter-of-factly.

May and the currently female Drew arrived in the kitchen.

"Okay May-Chan." Drew-Chan poured the water over her head returning to her birth form. May immediately recognized her old rival and secret crush Drew(though she will never admit it).

"Drew-Kun! I haven't seen you in a few years. Glad to see that you're safe and sound!" May said as she blushed and hugged Drew.

"Okay May-Chan I'm glad to see you too. Um could you please let me go? I can't breathe." Drew said through coughs.

"Oh sorry Drew-Kun. Could you please explain how you got the curse. I think someone else has the same curse as well, though I'm not really sure who it is." May said.

Drew then went through the whole story again. He demonstrated his curse over and over again until May finally took notice. She couldn't help but stare at the light green haired girl as she/he went from Male Drew to Female Drew.

"Okay Drew-Kun, thanks for the demonstration. I sense some weird energy from you. This energy makes me think that we met in a past life and were very close much like we are now. Although, it's quite disturbing." May said.

'I think Setsuna should hear about this. Although she probably caused it to happen. I heard that Ranma had a condition recently that caused him to act weird, from what I heard from Setsuna, the little interaction I have had with her. I think that we will soon have a crisis between a female Drew from the Silver Millennium, or even a former twin sister of Drew was stillborn. Saturn should hear about this as well. Drew-Chan may be one of the other Galactic Sailor Guardians we are supposed to find.' May thought to herself.

"Drew-Kun, just make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to a drink if you wish. I need to go take a shower." May said as she left the room.

'Why do I think I know May from a past life? Oh well might as well take advantage of the hospitality that May is giving me.' Drew thought as he sat and watched television. He fell asleep.

* * *

_**Drew's Dream Sequence...**_

"Where am I. Why am I in my cursed form?" Drew-Chan asked to no one in particular.

"I can answer that for you Princess Saika." A beautiful woman with a beautiful voice said. She was wearing Dusty Rose Kimono. It looked quite formal. Her hair was the length of Drew's and a Strawberry Blonde Color.

"My name isn't Darcy! I am a guy from LaRousse City, Hoenn! My name is Drew!" Drew-Chan said.

"Very well Drew if that's what you call yourself in this time. My name is Rhea. I am the Goddess of Saturn's second largest moon. I need your help to be my Avatar. Your world is in danger. You must accept my offer or your world will perish." Rhea said.

"What do you need me for?" Drew-Chan asked.

All of a sudden a full-length mirror materialized in front of her. The girl in the mirror looked just like her(duh it's a mirror). The only difference was that she was wearing a White Princess-Type Dress and surrounded by other girls that were dressed similarly. The image then shifted to that of a girl with the standard Senshi Seifuku that has a Dusty-Rose Skirt and Collar, Elbow length gloves with Dusty-Rose Piping on the top of the gloves. She also had High-Heeled Shoes that were also Dusty Rose. A bow was on her chest that was Dusty-Green. She also had Mid-Back Length Hair. Drew-Chan turned sideways and noticed that at the small of the girls back was a ribbon of the same color. Drew-Chan then turned to face the mirror and noticed a golden Tiara on the girls forehead with a Dusty-Rose Gem in the center. Around the girls neck was a Dusty-Rose Choker. Also Dusty-Rose colored earrings adorned the girls ears. She was very beautiful. Drew-Chan then felt like she was wearing something strange. She looked down and all but panicked. She was wearing the same thing as the girl in the mirror. Her hair was also Mid-Back Length.

"Lady Rhea welcome back." Rhea said.

"What?" Drew-chan asked furiously, "no way, I am a guy not a girl!"

"Not at the moment you aren't. In your past life you were a Rhean Princess. Your job was to protect Sailor Saturn. You also had a duty to Princess Serenity. Your name was Princess Saika. You were quite close to Princess Malinda of Io." Rhea said.

"Princess Malinda? You mean that the May that I know in this time and have become fairly close with was a Sailor Guardian thousands of years ago?"Drew-Chan said.

"Yes Drew. You may morph into a complete girl sometime later. That is unless, you learn to control your Jusenkyo Curse by will instead of by water. Just like the Senshi of Phobos. Do you Drew/Darcy Shuu of LaRousse City accept the offer of being my Avatar? Keep in mind if you refuse your world is doomed. Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Skull have joined forces with Team Rocket and with the resurrected villains and villainesses that the original Sailor Guardians banished. If you decline my offer your world is doomed. " Rhea said.

"Okay I accept. How do I turn back?" Drew-Chan/Darcy asked.

"Oh that's the simple part just will yourself back." Rhea said.

Drew-Chan did so. However she was still a she, and her hair was still mid-back length. Rhea then materialized a Tea Kettle out of nowhere and poured it over Drew-Chan returning to his birth form and his hair returned to normal length now.

"Sailor Saturn has a Henshin Rod for you.. She will appear shortly. Go back to your world. Keep an eye out for Saturn." Rhea said.

"You also had a twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Her name was Sienna, if she were reborn in this time she would have been called Deanna. She died of a terrible disease. You and her were both Reincarnated, however, her body was still born. In the Silver Millennium you and Deanna were known as the Rhea Duo. What I mean by that is this: You both share the Powers of Rhea. You will meet Deanna in a later dream. She may also take you over. Welcome back Lady Darcy A.K.A. Sailor Rhea." Rhea said as Drew was sent back to his world.

_**End of Drew's Dream Sequence.**_

* * *

_**Back to Reality...**_

Drew woke up on May's couch. He just had a weird dream. He shook off the sleep and then heard May come back from taking a shower.

"Hey sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?" May asked.

"It was fine May-Chan. I just had a strange dream about some long dead kingdom, some Goddess named Rhea, and some Princess named Darcy as well as a Princess Deanna mentioned. Something about being twins in a past life. I don't know what that was about." Drew said.

"That does sound like a weird dream Drew-Kun. I wonder what it means?" May asked.

'Could Drew's female form be Sailor Rhea. I dream about her all the time and how close we were. That's weird, I'm dreaming about Drew's Cursed form. I wonder if it's a sign of some sort.' May thought.

"Hey May-Chan?" Drew asked while blushing.

"Yes Drew-Kun?" May asked while blushing.

"I've known you for quite a while. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Drew asked.

"Drew-Kun are you asking me out for a date? 'please say yes, please say yes' May asked and then thought.

"I-I guess I am. I don't know why, but for some reason I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm around you. Could it be love?" Drew asked and then blushed.

"Maybe. I have the same type of feeling when I'm around you." May said. "Do you want to go for a walk Drew?" May asked.

"Sure MayMay. I would like that." Drew said as he inadvertently grabbed May's hand. May did the same thing. They were both blushing.

May left a note for her parents. Her and Drew then went for a walk hand-in-hand. Neither one of them noticed it though.

May and Drew went for a stroll through downtown Petalburg. They got something to eat, went to see a movie, and went for a stroll through the mall. They were somehow drawn to an arcade with a Sailor V Video Game. They didn't know why. As May and Drew were on their way to the arcade; Drew was suddenly splashed with cold water. The cold water activated his curse. Drew-Chan felt even stranger and started acting all girly.

"Oh my. What am I doing in these clothes. I should not be wearing this outfit. I need some new clothes. I hope I look alright. This outfit is so not me. Wh-what am I saying. I sound like a girl. Oh my I need some new clothes. May I need a new wardrobe. I am not liking the way I look in this outfit. I have got to go get some new clothes. Wh-what. I don't need no new clothes, then again I could use a makeover . What am I saying?" Drew was panicking.

"Drew what are you talking about. Are you feeling okay. You sound like a girl. Is there something wrong with your voice it sounds more feminine all of a sudden. I'll go get you some hot water." May said as she started off only to be stopped by Drew-Chan.

"My name is not Drew, my name is Deanna. I so do not need any hot water. I am going to go get a new wardrobe. See you later May." Drew... I mean Deanna said as she went to the nearest female clothing store. Followed by of all places Victoria's Secret. What is she thinking?

"Oh no I must go contact Chibi Usa. Something is definitely wrong with Drew... I mean Deanna... I mean Drew...no Deanna. I am so worried about Deanna...no I mean Drew. What why is he... I mean she walking like that. She does look cute though. What am I saying. Is Drew a he or is he a she named Deanna. I am so totally confused. I better contact Chibi-Usa." May said as she went to the restroom.

* * *

_**In the Restroom Stall...**_

"Io to Chibi-Moon come in. This is an emergency." May said.

"What is it Io?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Drew is acting really strange. Right now he is in his cursed form. He is acting, walking, and talking like a girl. I am somehow so attracted to him in both forms. Why is that? Why does Drew keep on saying that her name is Deanna and that she's a girl. To tell you the truth, Drew is really creeping me out. Any answers Chibi Moon?" May asked.

"Hm that sounds just like Ranma when his former Silver Millennium Self were trying to take over. Is Drew a new Sailor Guardian?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"He did say he had a dream about some girl named Rhea and some girl named Princess Darcy, and Princess Deanna. Does that mean what I think it means?" May asked.

"I remember Hotaru saying something like that. You keep an eye on him I mean her I mean Drew... I mean Deanna... Oh you know what I mean. There is dark energy in the vicinity of the arcade. Saturn has something for Drew...I mean Deanna. Oh whoever. She will be watching you. Keep an eye out. Chibi-Moon out!" Chibi-Usa said as she cut the channel.

"Will do! Io out!" May said as she too cut the channel.

* * *

"Oh hi Ash, Gary, and Misty. How are you? Who are those other people with you?" Drew-chan asked. He still hasn't noticed what he's wearing.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know you. We know May. We don't know you though." Misty, Gary and Ash said in unison.

"Oh my! I am so totally stupid. I never introduced myself. My name is Deanna. It is nice to meet you!" Deanna said as she curtsied.

She then held her head. "Aaarghhhhh what is wrong with me? I have such a headache!.. I mean I must apologize I am a bit under the weather. Please forgive me! Will ya? Ahhhhh my head. What is happening to me? I need to rest!" Drew-Chan/Deanna said as she collapsed, but not before quickly changing clothes. After changing she suddenly fell unconscious. (I won't go into Drew-Chan's Dream Sequence this time. I will just say that it was just like Ranma's that I described earlier in this chapter. I will also say that Drew-Chan found out that her Silver Millennium name was Darcy. Deanna was her twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Deanna's hair is about an inch past her shoulders, but not quite mid-back length. Drew-Chan/Darcy's hair is the same length as Drew's is. Only instead of Ranma/Ren and Ranko; it was Drew/Darcy and Deanna.) Drew and Deanna merged into one mind. Drew now has control of his Jusenkyo Curse just like Ranma. Just like Ashley and Ranma, Drew has a Sister inside his mind. Having a sister in his mind explained his strange behavior.

Drew-Chan then woke up in her female clothes. Drew was in control. He willed his change from female to male and vice-versa.

Deanna then took over.

"My apologies too everyone. My name is Deanna. I was originally supposed to be born as Drew-Oniisan's Twin Sister. My body was still-born. My mind laid dormant for fourteen years. It was awakened when Oniisan fell into Nyannichuan. That is why he was acting so strange and like me. I think you can relate Ashley, and Ranma/Ren. Can't you?" Deanna asked.

"We can. It's time for you to meet our twin sisters." Ranma and Ashley said in unison. 'Ranko and Ashlynn, it's your turn to see the light of day.' Ranma and Ashley thought as they switched forms and personalities.

"My name is Ranko Saotome. Like you I was still-born Deanna. After Ranma fell into Nyannichuan, I woke up. It was just recently that I got the ability to switch bodies and personalities with my Twin Brother Ranma." Ranko said (her hair is free-flowing while Ranma-Chan/Ren's is in his/her customary pigtail.

"My name is Ashlynn Ketchum. Ashley and I look exactly the same, that's why you didn't see a change at all when I took over. I'm just glad I'm finally meeting the friends that Ashley has talked about at night. Yes her and I hold conversations with each other in our Dreamscape at night, don't judge!" Ashlynn said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Deanna said. Her, Ranko and Ashlynn switched back.

Drew then proceeded to explain how he got the curse and how he got control over it. He also said he wanted to be called Darcy when in female form. The rest of the Sailor Guardians then showed up. However the only ones that came up to them were Makoto and Hotaru. The others went to different stores in the mall. Hotaru then went to a secluded place far away from prying eyes and transformed into Sailor Saturn.

Ashley and Ashlynn switched back and so did Ranma and Ranko. Deanna and Drew did the same thing as well.

* * *

_**Later On Near the Arcade...**_

* * *

Saturn was glancing on at a distance. 'This is where my guardian said to meet my other guardian.' Saturn thought.

"Solar Prism Power Make-Up!" Ashley said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

Gary raised a Silver Rose to the sky and transformed into his Alter Ego Silver Rose.

"Terra Power! Make-Up!" Misty said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Phobos Power Make-Up!" Ren said as she transformed into Sailor Phobos her hair came out of the pigtail into a free-flowing mane of red.

"Deimos Power Make-Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Deimos.

May took off for some reason causing Solaris Silver Rose, and Terra to look at her strangely.

"May where are you going?" Solaris asked curiously toward her friend that just took off.

"Taking off again?" Silver Rose asked with an annoyed Tone to his voice, then continued, "May why do you always do that?"

"Get back here May Haruka Maple!" Terra exclaimed angrily, "and explain yourself!"

"Sorry, I have to go take care of something I forgot to take care of," May said as she continued on then yelled back, "I will meet up with you later."

"That was weird." Solaris said to Silver Rose and Terra with a strange look in her eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Terra also asked with a strange look in her eyes.

"That's not like May," Silver Rose said, "I mean I haven't had much interaction with her except in Kanto during the Battle Frontier Journey that you two took after Ashley returned to Kanto from Hoenn.

"She is hiding something," Solaris said as she looked around for an explanation not finding one.

"There must be something she doesn't want us to know yet." Terra said to her two friends.

"Agreed!" Silver Rose said.

"Ganymede Power Make-Up!" Casey said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Callisto Power Make-Up!" Giselle said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Triton Power Make-Up!" Duplica said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

There were a lot of minor monsters. Those were disposed of quickly. However the main monster was heading straight toward the direction of Drew.

Saturn noticed this and went towards him.

Terra and the others handled all of the minor monsters.

* * *

Drew was trapped in a corner of the arcade. A Strange Symbol glowed on his forehead. Drew became Darcy and the symbol got even brighter. Darcy's sigil was the Sigil of Rhea The color was Dusty Rose. Saturn saw this and tossed the Transformation Pen Her way.

"Darcy! Grab this and say the first thing that comes to your mind!" Saturn said.

"Okay here goes. Rhea Power Make-Up!" Darcy said as a Dusty Rose light surrounded her. .(Refer to Drew's Dream Sequence to see what she looked like after she transformed into Sailor Rhea.)

The original Sailor Guardians stood back as they let their new Sailor Guardian take out the huge threat. May showed up again. Seeing that Drew had transformed into Sailor Rhea, she knew it was the right time to reveal herself. May pulled out a Henshin pen similar to what Darcy used, but this one was had the symbol of a capital I with a longer line appearing close to the base. The pen was green and yellow. It was the symbol of Io, May raised her henshin pen up in the air and shouted her phrase, "Io Power Make Up!" Immediately transforming into the mysterious Sailor I that had been fighting monsters in Hoenn ever since she transformed while she was defending Hoenn from a threat. Ashley and Gary were traveling for six months without having to fight monsters.

"So this is what you were hiding from us," Solaris said with a sigh as she smiled at her friend. Io didn't say much of anything, she just nodded shyly and smiled.

"I was wondering when we would meet Sailor Io." Silver Rose said to the flustered Coordinator.

"Welcome to the team Sailor Io," Terra said to her friend. Io smiled and watched what was going on and saw Solaris start forming a beam at the tips of her fingers, she was about to stop it when Terra beat her to it.

"Hey Monster! Take this!" Solaris raised her hand to do an attack, but was stopped by Terra.

"Solaris. Let's see what Rhea can do. I'm sure she will do fine! Let's go stand with the others." Terra said as her and Silver Rose grabbed Solaris by the arm and dragged her.

'I've got to have an attack. Deanna Help Me Please! ' Rhea thought.

_'Just say the first thing that comes to your mind. It will probably come out as an attack.'_ Deanna said.

_'Thanks.' _Rhea thought.

"Petal Dance!" Rhea said as she executed an attack that consisted of a Rose Petals, That seriously injured the Youma.

Everyone found a safe place to de-transform. Ren and Darcy, right after they reverted to Civilian Guise, switched back to Ranma and Drew.

Saturn was one of the last to de-transform Revealing herself as Hotaru Tomoe.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru said to the group, then continued, "I'm twelve years old, the same age as Chibi-Usa. I'm Sailor Saturn."

After De-Transforming from Chibi-Moon, Chibi-Usa spoke up and introduced herself to the people who didn't know her yet, "my name is Chibi-Usa Tsukino, I'm from the future."

Chibi-Usa then looked toward Mamoru and Usagi and ran up to them and hugged them, "Usagi and Mamo are my future parents."

Chibi-Usa then looked toward Ashley and Gary holding each other then continued, "there is also something else I know, but it's not time to reveal that yet. All questions will be answered in due time, right now let's all celebrate with some Video Games and Parfaits."

Usagi nodded to Setsuna and smiled, "Setsuna, you know where to send us. Send us to the Crown."

Setsuna understood and transformed into Super Sailor Pluto, "I will your majesty, but first you all must transform. It is very dangerous to pass through my gates in your Civilian forms."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they all transformed and headed through the Time Gates.

* * *

_**The Crown Fruits Parlor and Arcade...**_

After arriving in a nearby Alley, the group of Sailor Guardians De-Transformed. Sometimes Ashley, Drew, and Ranma will be out with Drew and Ranma in the forms of Darcy and Ren, while other times Ashlynn, Darcy, and Ranko would be in control, but as to not draw attention to themselves they just acted like Ashley, Drew/Darcy, and Ranma/Ren would normally act.

The group entered the Crown and asked the servers to put a bunch of tables together. There were a lot of them. Four guys which were Ranma, Drew, Gary, and Mamoru, and several gals, which were Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Ashley, Misty, Duplica, Casey, May, Giselle, and Akane. The set up for the group is as follows, Mamoru and Usagi are sitting on either side of Chibi-Usa, Gary and Misty are sitting on either side of Ashley, May is sitting next to Drew, Ranma is sitting next to Akane. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are on the side of the table with Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi; while Duplica, Casey, May, Drew, Ranma, Akane, and Giselle are on the side with Misty, Gary, and Ashley. Orion, Andromeda, Luna, Artemis, and Diana are on the table with the group. Having animals or creatures in restaurants with their trainers or owners has been quite commonplace for about 5,000 years so it wasn't uncommon to see small pets or Pokemon with their owners outside of bags or Pokeballs.

Ashley then asked Setsuna something after seeing that the Crown had emptied out of everyone but the Sailor Guardians, Mamoru, and Gary; "So Setsuna, now that we are pretty much alone I was going to ask you something."

"We are not alone yet Ash," Setsuna said as she pointed to the various Waitress and Cashiers still present, "we need to find a private room in here. Follow me to the Sailor V Game."

Setsuna quickly rushed over to the hosts, hostesses, cashiers and wait staff to leave them alone for the moment, as this was a private business meeting. The staff nodded and went into the kitchen to have a Staff Meeting of their own.

* * *

The group followed Setsuna over to the Sailor V Game with curious looks on their faces, well at least the newly awakened Galactic Guardians. Seeing Setsuna hit a specific sequence of joysticks and buttons on the Sailor V Game, the Galactic Guardians watched in awe as the Sailor V Game moved off to the side, revealing a Stairway in the floor leading down. This was the stairs descending to their secret meeting place. Setsuna, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and the original Solar System Guardians led the group down the long winding staircase to a big room with plenty of seating for the twenty-one people that were there, and four more seats at the end of the table. Once the group was downstairs, the Sailor V Game moved back into place. The room lit up with computers and whatnot along the walls and big monitors collapsed against the ceiling. This confused the Galactic Guardians to no end, but they figured it had to do with the Sailor Guardian Business.

* * *

_**Once the group was settled in their seats in the Sailor Guardian base…**_

Setsuna looked toward Ashley and motioned for her to speak up, "Ash we are alone now. What is the question you have for me?"

Ashley stood up and looked around the room, her eyes were drawn to the four empty chairs in the room, "Is my group of Galactic Guardians complete now, or is there more to it than this. I already have ten people including me on team. Is there anyone else I'm destined to meet later on?"

Setsuna sighed and nodded, it wouldn't hurt to the blonde girl a bit more, "Once Deanna, Ranko, and Ashlynn get their own bodies, you will be up to thirteen people including you for a short time. After the short time is over, you will have four more people join you. I will give you one more hint, the four others that will join your group will be people that you already know. You've encountered them all and you traveled with two of them on your journeys through Unova and Kalos. I can't say anymore than that. The only thing left that I can say about the other four is that they are called the Galactic Enforcers. Any other questions Ashley?"

May then spoke up before Ashley could and she asked a question, "Setsuna, is there some sort of purpose that we, at least Drew, Duplica, Casey, and myself have? I remember something about a Solar Princess, but that's all I can think of at the moment. Is she someone we have to find like what Usagi's friends had to do to find Princess Serenity? Are we supposed to find Princess Solaria, Princess Solina, or both? I'm so confused."

The other Galactic Guardians were confused as well. This seemed to be an ongoing mystery that they had to get to the bottom of.

"Time reveals all things," Setsuna said with a secretive smile, "that is all I can say for now. Right now let's all head back up to the top and have some Ice Cream Parfaits and enjoy a few video games."

The group nodded as they all got up to return to the main Crown area. Once the group ascended the stairs, the Sailor V Game opened again letting the group of twenty-one people enter the parlor/arcade once again.

What are these secrets that Setsuna is hiding from the Galactic Guardians? Who are the Galactic Enforcers? Who is the Solar Princess? Find out as Galactic Guardians continues!

* * *

**_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_**

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ With the circle complete, it seems that the Solaris Court faction of the Galactic Guardians are the new saviors of the world. With the help of the Solar System Senshi, more things from Ash/Ashley's past are revealed. They must find the Solar Princess before it's too late. Who is the Solar Princess? To find out Stay Tuned.

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 04: Solar Princess Saga: Explanations**_ Coming Soon. Be on the Lookout!

What do you think of this rewrite so far? Please let me know by reviewing. Favorite if you wish to as well!

~AshK1980 out!


	4. 04: Solaris Princess Saga: Part I

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Pokemon, they are owned by their respective creators. I am only writing this story to honor these three awesome Anime.

_**Episode 04: Solaris Princess Saga Part I: Explanations**_

* * *

Ashley, Ranma, Gary, Misty, and Akane were walking through the streets of Juban. All of a sudden Kodachi Kuno appeared out of nowhere and started going on about pure hearts. Ranma and Akane were wondering what she was doing here.

"Hey Kodachi, what are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"I already told you that I chose Akane! Or did you forget!" Ranma scolded.

"Ranma Saotome, I am not here to try and take you away from Akane. I know that you and the Pigtailed girl are one in the same! I also know that the blonde girl with Pikachu on her shoulder happens to have an alter ego known as Sailor Solaris." Kodachi said.

"Oh really! Who are we then? Huh Kodachi? Do you even know our names?" Ashley asked.

"I know both your names Ashley Ketchum. You also go by Ashlynn Ketchum. Your Twin Sister Ashlynn is inside your head. She was stillborn, just like Ranko was. I now know that you and Ashlynn were supposed to be twins. Ranma and Ranko were also supposed to be twins. I also know about Girl-Type Ranma's Alias as Ren Saotome. When Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl she awoke after sixteen years of dormancy." Kodachi said as she just disappeared.

"Um Ranma, she is one strange cookie! She used to be one of your Fiancees?" Ashley asked.

"She never was one of my Fiancees. She self-proclaimed that." Ranma said.

"At least she didn't know who we were." Misty said as she referred to her, Gary, and Akane.

"I also know about you Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak. Akane Tendo you are also involved. I don't know why, but I sense something inside you. A great power. It will be mine soon. As well as the rest of those Pure Hearts." Kodachi said as she reappeared with glowing eyes and disappeared again.

"What did she mean by pure hearts? What did she mean that they would soon be hers?" Ashley asked confused.

"I don't know." Misty asked just as equally confused.

"So how chaotic was your life in Nerima?" Gary asked of Ranma and Akane?

"Our life in Nerima was chaotic before all of this Sailor Guardian stuff." Akane said to the trio from Kanto. Pikachu also activated his Crescent Moon becoming Orion. Azumarril also activated her Crescent Moon Symbol shortly Pikachu did, in turn becoming Andromeda.

"I can answer that Ash. I'm sure Orion can too." Andromeda said, However, that's for a later time. There is something much more important to discuss now. Have you heard of the Solaris Princess?"

"The Solaris Princess?" Ashley, Gary, and Misty asked curiously as Ranma, Akane and the rest of the group had the same questions.

Ashley, Gary Misty, Ranma and Akane were now joined by the others. May and Drew holding hands just like Ashley and Gary as well as Ranma and Akane. May and Drew were followed by Casey, Duplica and Giselle. Ranma and Drew both shifted to female form. They then found an alley, transformed, Triton's Ditto Transformed into an Alakazam and teleported everyone to Mt. Silver in Johto. All eleven of them had chills run down their spine. Orion and Andromeda also had chills run down their spine. Luna, Artemis and Diana also appeared in Mt. Silver without the original Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver Johto...**_

"Okay start explaining now!" Terra said as she pulled out her Mega Necklace with her Key Stone on it.

"So what the heck is being talked about by Kodachi?" Silver Rose asked as he readied a Pokeball containing his Blastoise about ready to bring out his Key Stone in case he needs to Mega Evolve his Blastoise.

"We need the information!" Solaris said as her Mega Bracer materialized on her wrist.

"What did Kodachi mean when she said that she will soon have all the pure hearts in the world?" Phobos inquired as she took a fighting stance.

"What was with her glowing eyes? She seemed different somehow!" Deimos said as she manifested a Ki Mallet.

"Yeah explain or we will attack!" Io said as she grabbed Blaziken's Pokeball and willed the appearance of her Mega Bracelet.

"Yeah we have a right to know! We are Sailor Guardians too you know!" Triton got ready to unleash Ditto.

"If we are going to help, we must know what to expect!" Callisto said.

"You Moon Cats better start talking!" Ganymede said.

"Yes you must elaborate further!" Ashlynn said as she broke away from Solaris and assumed a solid form.

"Um Sis what are you doing. I need you inside of me in case I discover a new attack to use." Solaris said.

"Don't worry, Ashley, I will remain here and make sure all the equipment is working properly."(1) Ashlynn said.

"I will stay here too!" Ranko said as she broke away from Phobos and assumed a solid form.

"I won't say anything sis. I know how stubborn you are! After all you are my twin sister." Phobos said.

"Drew you can handle it! May will help you." Deanna said as she did the exact same thing as Ashlynn and Ranko.(2)

"Thanks sis! I will do my best." Rhea said.

"Okay, start talking!" Triton exclaimed as she glared at the cats..

"Yeah you do that!" Andromeda and Orion said in unison.

"Okay we will talk. About two years ago..." Luna started.

"Hotaru was possessed by a Death Buster called Mistress 9..." Artemis continued.

"This obviously happened before Hotaru became Sailor Saturn. She only wanted one thing. The Holy Grail. There was another one, but it was lost when you eleven and your advisors were sent forward. Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos all had Talismans. Since Mistress 9 couldn't find the second one, she settled for Moon's. " Diana said.

"Okay you mentioned us. What do we have to do with this Holy Grail?" Solaris asked sending her Mega Bracer back to subspace.

"Yes please explain. We have to know." Terra said as she relaxed disengaging her Mega Broach and sending it back to subspace.

"We all want to know!" Phobos said as she relaxed.

"We need to know." Deimos said as her Ki Mallet disappeared.

After this was done the rest of the Sailor Guardians relaxed. The ones that had weapons out, either sheathed them or put them back in subspace. The ones that were reaching for Pokeballs stop reaching for them and returned their Pokemon (those that sent them out.)

"Actually," Orion said realizing his and the cats' mistake, "you four aren't involved in the Holy grail thing at all. Three others that have yet to be reawakened are the ones that have the treasures. Queen Solaria planned on four people having treasures originally and it was you four, however, realizing that you four were needed for something else, she only created three treasures. They are within three of the four Galactic Enforcers who you have yet to find out who they are. Sailor Eris, Sailor Miranda, and Sailor Titania."

"Really? Phobos asked with a curious look on her face.

"What about Mistress 9?" Deimos asked, then continued, "if we aren't the four involved, why are we worrying about the treasures? "Who is this Mistress 9 you keep mentioning?"

"As for Mistress 9." Luna said.

"After she left Hotaru's body, she was totally destroyed." Artemis said.

"However, her soul lived on. Floating in endless nothingness. Kodachi Kuno was the perfect vessel. That is probably why she mentioned the second Holy Grail." Diana said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Solaris and Terra asked in unison.

"Yeah, if we don't have the holy grail within us do others have it?" Ranma and Akane asked.

"Our memories of the second holy grail are spotty at best. Andromeda and I do know that the four of you have nothing to do with it." Orion chimed in.

"I'm sorry we confused you. We should have thought more about it." Diana said.

"Oh I see. So those heart snatchers are looking for Pure Hearts to try and bring about the second holy grail." Io said to the cats, then continued, "Though all of us play a role in this crisis."

"You are correct. Well we have to get back to the other Sailor Guardians All of you take care of each other." Luna said.

"Oh and one more thing." Artemis said.

"What?" Io and the rest asked.(This does not include Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos.)

"Io, Triton, Callisto, Ganymede,, and Rhea?" Diana asked.

"Yes?" The above mentioned Sailor Guardians asked.

"Take care of your four leaders. If they fall, you all fall. That is why you were chosen to have the mantles of Sailor Guardians. United you stand, divided you fall. You must do all you can to protect Terra, Solaris, Phobos and Deimos. Also you must protect our Princess and her other Guardians." Diana finished.

"You can count on us! We won't let you down!" Io said.

"We trust you. Come Artemis, Diana. We have told them all we can." Luna said as the three original Moon cats disappeared.

"Phobos and Deimos, also disappeared back to Nerima. The Sailor Guardians from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn remained and De-Transformed. Darcy reverted back to her male form and went up to his sister along with Ashley. Ranko went back with Phobos and Deimos.

"Deanna are you sure you can survive without me. I mean you are part of me." Drew said.

"Don't worry Drew, you just take care of May. I will be fine." Deanna said as she took her seat at the Supercomputer.

"Ashlynn, are you sure you want to do this. I mean we did merge minds?" Ashley said.

"Actually, no we did not. I just said that so you would know that I existed. I have my own mind and body. I look exactly like you. If you ever need help with anything, just give me a call on the Communicator. I will transform and be right there. Of course you won't be able to use your Sailor Guardian form because I will have it. Just be careful." Ashlynn said.

"That's good to know. Somehow I always knew you existed. Glad to see that you're solid Twin Sis Ha ha ha!" Ashley said as she hugged Ashlynn.

"Drew shift to female form please. The same goes for you Bro." Deanna said.

"Um okay. That's cool." Darcy said as she did so. As Darcy and Deanna looked at each other, it was like they were looking in a mirror. The only difference was they were both real.

"This is so cool!" Darcy said as she clenched her stomach and stumbled because of the pain.

"Ashley, Misty, May; we need to get Darcy to the restroom." Ashlynn said.

"Thanks for the help sis." Darcy said as she fainted in the arms of her sister.

"Right! Don't worry Dar-Chan we will help you." May said as she grabbed one arm and Deanna grabbed the other.

The rest of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Sailor Guardians started chatting on the computer with Ami. They told them about what Luna, Artemis, and Diana told them about the 2nd Holy Grail.

Everything was better now. The group went to work to upgrade the command center.

Darcy found out she was stuck in his female form for at least a week. The currently female Drew hated the thought, but she knew that it couldn't be helped.

"I am unsure about this staying as a girl for a week. What if I turn into a girl again like I did so last time this happened?" Darcy asked.

"Um Sis are you sure you want to stay here? You should show Mom that you are alive and well. I mean you still are one of her children and all. Unless of course you are comfortable living in secret here until the time is right." Ashley asked of Ashlynn.

"Sis are you sure you want to stay here in the command center? I mean I am sure that our parents back in LaRousse City would love to see their daughter who they thought was dead after you were stillborn."

"Yes Bro I mean Sis. What am I supposed to call you! Sis or Bro. This is so totally confusing me!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Calm down Deanna it's confusin' just call me the appropriate word for my current gender. Right now I am your Big Sister. I will remain so for at least a week." Darcy said.

"So what do we do now?" Casey asked of her leader, then continued, "I mean we don't go to school because we learned everything we need to from traveling and some of us are a bit too far away from home to just walk there."

"We could have a sleepover," Ashley suggested happily with a giggle, "Besides that, we have to do some investigation into this second holy grail stuff."

"Setsuna, what have you done. Oh wait a minute you needed to do that didn't ya." Orion said.

* * *

At the time gates, a certain time and space guardian sneezed.

* * *

"Well everybody, let's get to sleep." Misty suggested.

Gary then set up his sleeping bag next to Ashley so she would have someone to cuddle up to when she was cold.

Ashley then realized something she turned to Orion, Um Orion, you said that the Holy Grail wasn't important right now, but finding the Solaris Princess was. We can't sleep now until we find out more of this so-called Solaris Princess."

"Actually, there were originally two Solaris Princesses," Orion said to Ashley and Ashlynn as he looked at the twins, "you see, I think there is more to the whole illness thing that originally killed Princess Solina, Princess Ranko, and Princess Deanna. We will address that later. As for now we have to worry about the Solaris Princess being found. Or rather Solaris Princesses. Since there are two Solaris Princesses, that means there are more crystals to find. Nine crystals in total are required to bring forth the Solaris Princesses which will be revealed with the dual Bronze Crystals being found." Ashley, Ashlynn, Darcy, and Deanna listened closely as Orion told the tale.

"A long time ago, there were sixteen total Crystals, seven Rainbow Crystals and nine Prism Crystals. The seven Rainbow Crystals were sent to one dimension, while the nine Prism Crystals were sent to the other. 5,000 years ago, the wall between Earth and Pokearth was shattered." Orion said then continued, "not much is known as to how the wall between Earth and Pokearth was shattered. It's a mystery lost to time and space. The object is to find the nine crystals and reveal the dual Bronze Crystals. Four Prism Crystals are for one Solaris Princess, and the other four Prism Crystals are for the other Solaris Princess."

Orion does the same flip as he did when he sent out the transformation devices for Ashley and Gary six months ago as a wand with a Sun attached to it appeared in Ashley's hands, even though Ashlynn could also use it.

"What is this for?" The Ketchum Twins asked as they each took turns holding it.

"That's called the Prism Wand." Orion said, then continued, "Whenever a crystal holder is nearby, it will react. However Ashley will be the one to wield it since Ashlynn will stay here and keep an eye on things and update the group on where the most likely location will be for a Prism Crystal Holder to appear."

Ashlynn, looks toward Ashley and smiles, "don't worry big sister, I'll be fine. If you ever need my help I will be right there with you to help fight just give me a call telepathically." Ashlynn hugs her Twin Sister.

Deanna smiles and turns toward Darcy, "Onee-Chan, I will be there for you as well, if you ever need my help just call out telepathically and I will get there as fast as I can."

Now that their next quest was decided for them, it was time to hit the sack. Once everyone was settled in, everyone fell asleep.

* * *

In Nerima, Ren and Ranko were having the same conversation as the others, but Ren didn't faint or feel as much pain as Darcy did since she had been locked a number of times before. The cat's tongue by Cologne, when she thought she was a real girl, and when Herb had locked her with the locking ladle. She just went to the bathroom and cleaned up having experienced it before.

Ren knew that she would have to spend at least a week as a girl. She knew she had to do it though. Ren, Ranko, and Akane, talked Soun and Kasumi into moving Panda-Man into the Dojo. Since Ren and Akane were going to be staying with Nodoka, Ranko got the guest room. Ren, Ranko, and Akane told Nabiki and Kasumi about their new lives of Sailor Guardians.

"You three are what?" Kasumi asked.

"It sounds like I may be able to make a killing on your dual lives as Civilian and Sailor Guardians." Nabiki said with a Cheshire Cat Grin on her face.

"However, only one of us can be transformed at a time for right now. It's too much of a drain on our Planetary or, in this case, Lunar Powers. Once we get used to having powers again, we will both be able to transform into Sailor Phobos at the same time." Ranko said.

"We will be able to confuse our enemies. I mean I could be in one place, while Ranko can be in another. Drat! There I go again talking like a girl. I am so not used to this. Maybe I will be able to get used to it in the next week while I am stuck this way. " Ren said.

"Don't worry sister, I can totally relate. I mean if I was stuck for a week as a male, I probably would not like it very much. I'm not mad Big Sis or Big Bro I don't know what to call you. Do I call you big sister or big brother?" Ranko asked.

"Well when I am in female form, I no longer consider it a curse but a blessing, call me Big Sis. When I am in male form call me Big Bro. Does that work for you sis?" Ren asked.

"It so totally does brother, thank you. Ranko said as she hugged Ren. Instead of going inside of her she stayed out.

"Hey Ranko would you mind awfully if you stayed with Mr. Tendo and his family. Could ya also keep Pops out of here too? We will have to in order to keep Pops under control. I will bring Mom over to see you sometime or you can come over to see her. Is that okay with you sis?" Ren asked.

"Yes it is Big Sister!" Ranko said as she again hugged Ren.

"Ren, Ranko we have to introduce Kasumi and Nabiki to the rest of the Sailor Guardians. If Kasumi and Nabiki are going to be honorary Sailor Guardians and help us behind the scenes as Ranko is going to do, they will need to know who everybody is." Akane said.

"That's a good idea!" Kasumi and Nabiki chimed together.

"Same here." Akane and Ranko said in unison.

"Agreed," Ranko said to the assembled group. "there has to be someway to track these whereabouts."

Right as she said that, Super Sailor Pluto appeared from the Time Gates with a wand similar to the one that Ashley and Ashlynn had, only this one was Violet Red and had the Phobos Symbol on it as she explained the purpose of it, "the wand that I have is a Prism Crystal Tracking Wand. There are nine Prism Crystals to find. Their locations are scattered throughout the Pokemon Regions. From Kanto- Alola they are scattered. They must be brought together to bring forth the dual Bronze Crystals. Once the first eight are found, the ninth one will reveal itself."

"So how do we go about finding these Prism Crystals?" Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranko all asked together in unison.

"The wand that you see in my hand," Super Sailor Pluto said as she showed it to the group, then continued, "will help you find them. There aren't any of those Crystals here in Nerima or in Juban either. They need to be found in either Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, or Alola. As for the Galar Region, there are no Prism Crystals in the Galar Region at all. I doubt we will have to venture to Galar for anything to be honest. Although, anything is possible nowadays."

Super Sailor Pluto then began to explain about the wand, "Okay, this is the Phobos Prism Tracker, it's primary objective is to find the Prism Crystals that will be one part of the crystals we need to reveal the Solaris Princesses. However, once both Solaris Princesses are revealed, one of them will eventually get sick and vanish, the same thing applies to Ranko."

The group sighed as the reality of the situation was stated, the group was about to panic and become sad. Ranko just waved her hands dismissing it and smiled at everyone.

Ren was confused, why was Ranko Smiling? Also will the same thing happen to Drew's Twin Deanna as well? I guess the group will have to wait and see.

Ren looked toward Ranko and asked her a question, "Ranko, how can you be okay with this? You won't be around forever this time either."

Ranko hugged her sister and smiled, "It's my destiny for this to happen to me again. In case you're wondering about Deanna, yes the same thing will happen to her. We should just enjoy the time we have with each other while we have it."

Ren smiled in understanding, then hugged her twin. She then turned to Super Sailor Pluto, she had no clue what to think so she looked to Super Sailor Pluto for some answers.

Super Sailor Pluto obliged as she continued where she left off with her explanation, "However, with nine total Crystals to find, none of which are to be found here in Nerima or even in Juban, Ranko has plenty of time to enjoy the life she has left."

Ranko then remembered how in her past life the same thing happened to her, she vanished after being extremely sick for about a week. Inevitably, the same fate would befall her this time. So she had to take advantage of the time she has left.

Now that the Galactic Guardians have a new mission ahead of them that they must tackle before the Second Holy Grail is revealed, they had to be ready for anything. What will happen now? Stay Updated to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ With their next mission revealed, the Galactic Guardians are going to have their hands full. Evergrande City is attacked by Jadeite while Nephrite just sits back and watch for Jadeite's inevitable failure. However Jadeite surprised him when one of his Youma isn't even phased by the Galactic Guardians basic Attacks. Queen Beryl discovers something interesting as she is reading up on the history of the Silver Millennium before she destroyed the Moon Kingdom.

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 05: Solaris Princess Saga Part II: Evergrande City Combat!**_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) I decided to give Ashlynn, Ranko, and Deanna their own bodies and minds. Since they are the twin sisters of Ashley, Ranma/Ren, and Drew/Darcy they share their Senshi Powers.

Well what did you think? Please read and review!

Sincerely,

AshK1980


	5. 05: Solaris Princess Saga: Part II

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Episode 05: Solaris Princess Saga Part II: Evergrande City Combat!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 or any of the other Anime References that will be included in here. I only own this story.

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a complete rewrite of this chapter. I have to alter it quite a bit to match this stage in the story Rewrite.

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

_Now that the Solaris Court was complete, the group was encountered by a very different Kodachi who started spouting something about a second Holy Grail. The Galactic Guardians inquired about that to Orion and Andromeda. A little bit was explained, but in the end they found out more important things that there was a couple Solaris Princesses to find. As it turned out, there were nine Prism Crystals sent out across the Pokemon Regions._

_Darcy also ended up fainting only to find out that something caused her to faint in pain, it was now her time of month. After Darcy was cleaned up by May and Deanna, more stuff about the Solaris Princess or Solaris Princesses came to light. Ashley was given the Prism Wand while Ren was given the Phobos Prism Wand. Their mission, to find the Prism Crystals that will bring forth their Princess._

_The Solaris Court decided to have a sleepover in their new base of operations. Darcy decided to remain female in Mt. Silver, while Ren decided to remain female back in the Nerima base of operations. Both parts of the Galactic Guardians had sleepovers and hit the sack to prepare for their new missions._

_More explanations were given by Orion and Super Sailor Pluto as more details of their next mission were revealed. The two factions of the Galactic Guardians needed their sleep to prepare. Once their new mission was clear, they had to collect all the Prism Crystals to call forth the Legendary Bronze Crystal wielded by the Solaris Princess. Will they succeed in this mission? Read on to find out._

* * *

The next morning Ashley and Company woke up with a start, it was time to begin their search for the Prism Crystals that will eventually reveal the Solaris Princess.

Darcy woke up with a start and decided to try and shift back to his birth form. She did so and it was okay for a while, but eventually the pain was way too much so he had to revert back to her female form.

"Man this really sucks!" Darcy exclaimed angrily, "I can't believe I have to remain in this cursed form until this stomach problem is over! Why do I have a feeling of doom coming over me at the moment?"

Ashlynn, May, Deanna, and Misty comforted the currently female Drew as Misty spoke up, "don't worry, Darcy, it will be over before you know it and you will be able to change back without any pain at all."

Darcy checked and checked and checked, she even checked her Rhea Computer, no luck. "Um guys, I don't think that we will be seeing the Prism Crystals yet. I think we still have to deal with the Dark Kingdom Generals that are just after energy."

"I have an idea," Ashley said to her group, "let's head to Hoenn and see if much has changed around Evergrande City! Misty, Casey, Duplica and Giselle haven't been there yet. We should check it out and in the meantime do some shopping."

Misty and May smiled, they were happy that Ashley was acting more like a girl than she did when they were traveling with her. It seems getting together with Gary has really helped her mature. She also continued to have her normal can do personality. They knew that she wouldn't give up no matter what until she was a Pokemon Master.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Ashlynn said, but then looked toward her sister as she continued, "Deanna and I will stay here in case we have a lead on any Prism Crystal Holders."

Deanna nodded in agreement as her and Ashlynn opened up the roof of the base. As it turns out, the base of operations was in the upper quarter of Mt. Silver.

"Charizard! I choose you! Come on out buddy." Ashley said to her fourth Pokemon.

Charizard appears with a roar and a pose and playfully fries Ashley with his Flamethrower. He looks to Ashley's brown eyes with a look that says this, ("If you ever stand on me again with your high heels in your Senshi form, I'm going to buck you it's okay to ride on me in Senshi form, but for Arceus' sake **SIT DOWN!")**

Ashley sweat drops and massages the spot on her buddy's back after shaking off the soot, "Sorry about that buddy, but Team Rocket stole Pokemon, I needed to get a good angle to have you attack them and for my attack."

May and the others laugh at the predicament that Ashley finds herself in as May speaks up through giggles, "Never stand on a Pokemon with High Heels, they hurt."

"Heh Heh." Ashley giggled as she hugged her Pokemon after massaging the sore spot on his back. Charizard smiled as he nuzzled his trainer. Despite her more mature attitude, dress, and appearance, his friend from years ago that helped thaw him when he was frozen is behind those eyes.

Charizard lowered down so people could get on him. "Come on you guys, Ashley said to Misty, Gary, May, Darcy, Duplica, Giselle and Casey; Charizard can hold at least four of us."

Casey understood, but sent out her Pidgeot. Duplica sent out her original Ditto, which transformed into a Fearow, while Misty, Gary, Giselle,, May and Darcy climbed up on Charizard's back. With that the group took off toward Evergrande City.

The group of girls were off to the Evergrande City mall.

* * *

_**Dark Kingdom Base…**_

Meanwhile, Jadeite had an idea, he would use some of the store attendants in his quest to gather more energy for the Dark Kingdom. He went to work and tied up as many store attendants as he could and replaced them with monsters and inventory that sucked energy away from customers. Before making his way to Evergrande City, he told his plan to Queen Beryl. Once Queen Beryl approved of the plan, Jadeite teleported away in a flash.

"Soon Queen Metalia will awaken, and the Galactic Guardians and the other Sailor Guardians will be no more." Jadeite cackled, then continued, "If I take out Solaris, Silver Rose, and the Solaris Court, then I will easily take out the other Faction that calls themselves the Galactic Ambassadors. Queen Beryl will be so proud! I will not fail you my queen!"

"Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Meowth I will give you the means to steal energy from the world and I will transfer them to our great Queen Beryl! Start by taking out that Pikachu, and then the other Pokemon!"

"As you wish Master Jadeite!" All five members of Team Rocket said as they saluted Jadeite. This time they would win, and not only Jadeite will be proud, but Giovanni as well. Team Rocket boarded their new blimp and took off to Evergrande City.

Nephrite just sat back in his chambers and smiled, Jadeite would soon fail like did two years ago and it would be his chance to take the spotlight. There is now way he was going to lose to the fake Sailor Guardians calling themselves the Galactic Guardians. Nephrite just watched the viewscreen as smirked waiting for his time to shine.

* * *

Soon enough our heroes arrived at the Evergrande City Mall. It was time to do some shopping. Darcy wasn't really too thrilled with the shopping, but she knew that she needed to get some female clothes. At the moment she couldn't turn back to her normal form because it hurt way too much, so she decided to make the best of it.

"Well, I think we should definitely hit an intimate Apparel shop," Ashley said to her group, "Especially since it will save us from giving perverts a free show with our chests bouncing. Bras keep our Breasts from causing a strain on our backs, besides, I see a lot of cute outfits in these stores."

Misty smiles as she takes Ashley into Victoria's Secret. Gary just rolls his eyes at how girly Ashley had become over their time apart. Not that he was complaining, it will just take some getting used to. However, something feels off as they see some customer's expressions say how tired they are, despite how fast they move and how fast they snatch up those clothes to buy. Misty looked toward her best friend and spoke to her, "I'm going to go find Giselle and maybe contact Ren and Akane. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Besides, you have Gary now and he will take care of you. May will help you and Darcy, though you've matured so much, that I don't think you need any more help." With that Misty left to go find Giselle.

Darcy is a bit nervous and so are May, Duplica, and Casey. However they continue to browse Victoria's Secret along with Ashley.

* * *

Jadeite, hiding in the shadows realizes the energy from the customers has hit its peak. It's time to Harvest it now.

"Now my dear humans, I shall remove your energy and send it to the Dark Kingdom!"

Jadeite turns his hand into a fist and the energy is removed from all the girls in the store, except for Ashley, and the Solaris Court. As the Solaris Court faction of the Galactic Guardians sees the girls collapse, they look around to see what the problem is, once they look toward the counter, the Cashier turns into a Youma and pulls energy from all the stores in the mall that were affected by Jadeite. The Solaris Court, Ashley, and Gary go out into the main part of the mall and see several customers collapsed and several Youma scattered about.

"What!? All of the Galactic Guardians gasped. "This whole mall was targeted by the Dark Kingdom?! We can't fight all those monsters! We aren't strong enough!"

"We will just have to do our best, time to transform girls and Gary!" Ashley said as she held up her locket, "Solar Prism Power!"

"Right!" Gary said as he held up his silver flower and transformed into Silver Rose.

"Rhea Power!" Darcy said as she echoed the sentiment.

"Let's do this! Triton Power!" Duplica exclaimed as a light surrounded her.

"This is the destiny we must fulfill if we are to find the Solaris Princess! Ganymede Power!" Casey shouted with determination.

"I knew the peace was too good to be true! Io Power!" May screamed as a green light surrounded her.

"Make Up!" Everybody exclaimed together in unison.

"Solar Beam!" Solaris Exclaimed as she shot a beam after combining both her hands into the shape of a Finger Gun.

"Petal Dance!" Rhea shouted as several flower petals surrounded her and she sent them at several Youma.

"Mimic! Solar Dance!" Triton said as she mimicked both of those attacks and combined their strength.

"Rock Throw! Ganymede echoed as she summoned several rocks out of nowhere and sent them toward several Youma.

"Lava Blast!" Io exclaimed as Molten Lava shot out of her side by side palms sending the attack toward the Youma.

The combined power of the six attacks were enough to take out the several Youma that had been inside the shopping mall, but then the people that had their energy drained started attacking the Solaris Court, Ashley, and Gary. With this revolting development, they had to resort to hand-to-hand tactics or the use of their Pokemon to push the humans back.

"We can't use our magic attacks on the innocent Civilians!" Solaris exclaimed worriedly, "we have to push them back and get them to stop attacking us."

The rest of the group nodded in understanding. Suddenly the main Youma from the Victoria's Secret Store assimilated all of the other Youma's that were in the place of the store clerks which made her look like a giant Audino Shaped Youma. However, the Audino that the Galactic Guardians saw was not the friendly cheery one they are used to seeing, it is a sinister and evil one that eventually sucked all the energy out of the human Civilians finally causing them to be knocked out.

Every attack the Galactic Guardians threw at the giant Audino-Shaped Youma bounced off and did nothing at all to it. This meant only one thing, they were completely helpless.

Suddenly each of the members of the Galactic Guardians that were present glowed their color as all the fighting the group had done recently made them stronger, but they haven't quite yet been able to come up with new attacks. They continued to persevere as their powers got stronger. Eventually, the combined strength of their perseverance and their Sailor Guardian forms, made each of their level 1 attacks even stronger. They managed to at least push the giant Audino-Youma back and weaken it.

The group then sent out their Pokemon and had them attack.

Mega Blastoise, Mega Charizard Y, Mega Blaziken, Roserade, Mega Pidgeot, Ditto which transformed into an Aerodactyl all attacked at the same time.

The six Pokemon all sent out an attack. The six attacks combined destroying the monster. Once the threat was dealt with, they continued to shop. Ashley and Darcy got a few more clothes that they could wear as both male and female. They were gender neutral clothes. the group decided to get something to eat in the food court.

As for Misty and Giselle, they tended to the injured people and Pokemon that had their energy drained.

* * *

After making sure the Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon that were attacked were okay, Misty and Giselle met the others in the food court, the group placed their orders and were told that their orders would be brought to their table. Ashley got a Chili Dog and a Root Beer, Gary got a Cheeseburger, Fries, and a Cola, Misty got a Caesar Salad and a Cherry Cola. Darcy and May split a Supreme Pizza and each got a large Citrus Flavored Soda. Duplica and Casey just got a grilled chicken sandwich and a Diet Cola.

After Misty and Giselle finished their meals, they got up and decided to double check everywhere around the mall for any stray monsters. You can never be too careful.

It was as Ashley was eating her Chili Dog that she spaced out along Gary as they flashed back to their time in the Silver Millennium in the Solaris Palace... Not only that, but Darcy, Duplica, Casey, and May also spaced out and found themselves back in the Silver Millennium in the Solaris Palace as well. They also found themselves clad in Princess attire, Gary found himself clad in Prince Attire...

* * *

"Solaria, what are we going to do?" Prince Shigeru asked"My cousin Endymion's Guardians have started attacking every place on Earth, even Atlantis. We have to figure out some way to stop them."

Princess Solaria saw the stress in Prince Shigeru eyes as she realized there was something they had to do. "We have to get to the moon and let my Cousin Princess Serenity and her protectors know. We may have to get their by use of our Sailor Teleport to the moon."

"I'm not sure we can Sailor Teleport that far," Prince Shigeru said worriedly, "we are going to need Princess Hikari's Gate of Space to get us there. We are in a different Galaxy than them after all. I'm actually surprised we were the first ones to find this out."

"Right," Princess Solaria said as she summoned Princess Hikari, "Hikari, we need your help with transport to the Moon Kingdom. We are in a different Galaxy from them."

Princess Hikari, a young lady that remarkably resembled their friend Dawn in this time exactly was on the other end of the communicator line clad in her pink Princess Dress as she answered, "I can do that, but we will also need to utilize Sailor Teleport and bring Shigeru along as well."

Solaria nodded toward Hikari as she saw the Bluenette Princess appear in the Solaris Palace holding her Pearl Star Staff.

"Solar Prism Power!"

"Rhea Power!"

"Triton Power!"

"Ganymede Power!"

"Io Power!"

Prince Shigeru stood in the middle of everyone with Princess Hikari holding her Pearl Star Staff out in front of her and adding power to the Sailor Teleport with one passenger.

Once their powers were activated, they were teleported to the Moon Palace where they met up with Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, Princess Ami, Princess Rei, Princess Makoto, and Princess Minako stood across from their counterparts. Once everyone was on the moon, Princess Hikari utilized her Space Portal Ability to quickly vanish without anyone else except for Princess Solaria noticing.

Princess Solaria, the cousin of Princess Serenity; Prince Shigeru, one of the cousins of Prince Endymion; Princess Saika, the counterpart of Princess Ami; Princess Imite, the counterpart of Princess Rei; Princess Nanako, the counterpart of Princess Makoto; and Princess Malinda, the counterpart of Princess Minako; all stood across from their counterparts.

"Princess Serenity," Princess Solaria said to her cousin, "my mother sent us here to help out. I don't think just the twelve of us will be enough to combat this attack. We need more help."

"We need the Galactic Enforcers, The Galactic Ambassadors, and the Sailor Guardians of the Outer Solar System as well," Prince Shigeru said with a lot of distress in his voice, then continued, "we have to stop the Jadeite and Endymions corrupted attackers. We are going to need all the help we can get."

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion sighed as they both shook their heads no, Princess Serenity spoke up first, "We have to hold them off as much as we can, the outers and everyone else are busy in their own sectors and are busy defending them from Youma. The twelve of us are just going to have to hold them off ourselves until they are available."

Prince Endymion nodded in agreement with his love as he spoke up sadly, "I may have to take them on myself if this keeps up."

Eventually it got to the point that they had to call in everyone. The combined group held them off the best they could, but in the end it was futile and they all perished.

* * *

The group in the food court gasped as they came back from their mutual space out, Ashley was shocked, "You mean to tell me that I was Princess Serenity's cousin and my mother back then was Queen Serenity's Younger Twin Sister? No wonder why we felt some sort of connection with the others in Juban when we first met."

"We really need to get to Juban now, we could maybe even help them fight since our enemies are the same now." Gary suggested, "Let's finish our time in the mall here and head out to Juban."

The group nodded in agreement as they finished their meals and continued to shop. Once they were done shopping, they headed out to Juban to be on the lookout for anymore monsters.

* * *

"Jadeite! Show yourself to me now!" Queen Beryl shrieked into her Crystal Ball.

Jadeite shimmers in, "you called my queen?"

"Jadeite, you have two more chances. I'm tired of your constant failure to get me energy. I want you to attack all of the Juban District. Suck all the energy dry from those Moon Kingdom Sailor Guardians, and if the Solaris Kingdom Guardians show up destroy them too. Also if Terra, Phobos, Deimos, and Callisto show up, destroy them! I'm tired of losing energy because you fail so much! Send in Team Rocket for all I care! Just get me that energy so we can revive Queen Metallia... again!"

"Yes my queen!" Jadeite exclaimed as he shimmered out and back to his base on Tohjo Falls.

* * *

"Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Meowth! Into my chambers now!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"You bellowed Lord Jadeite?" Jessie asked.

"I wish for you five to put these fake Diamond Bracelets throughout the Juban District. I will send several Youma there. Don't fail me in gathering energy that the great Queen Beryl requires to revive Queen Metallia!"

"As you wish Lord Jadeite!" Team Rocket said as they entered a portal created by Jadeite to the Juban District.

* * *

Ashley, Gary, and the Solaris Court made their way to Rei's Shrine. The group was greeted by Usagi, Mamoru, and the Inner Sailor Guardians.

The group decided to have a sleepover between Usagi's Sailor Guardians and Ashley's SAilor Guardians. They would invite Misty, Ranma, Akane, and Giselle. Though Pluto showed up with the other three outers and Chibi-Usa as well.

Ashley and her group each had their trainer bags with them so they could stay over at Rei's Shrine. The group cleared it with their parents so it would be an all night meeting. With some good food to be cooked as well as socializing among the two groups of Senshi.

Setsuna appeared from a time portal and she addressed the group, specifically Ashley and her group, "Ashley, there are four more Senshi from the Pokemon Regions yet to be found. There is a chance that you will already know them once they reveal themselves. The last four Sailor Guardians of the Galactic Guardians to be awakened are as follows, Sailor Titania, Sailor Eris, Sailor Haumea, and Sailor Miranda. They will be revealed in a few months."

Usagi then spoke up with Chibi-Usa and Ashley's Senshi sitting there, "Mamo-Chan and I have been having a strange dream about a cousin by the name of Princess Solaria.

"And I have had dreams about my cousin Prince Shigeru," Mamoru said to the group.

The other present Senshi from the Inners and the Solaris Court gasped, it sounds like the vision that all of them had at the Evergrande Mall earlier.

Ashley gasps as she looks toward Usagi, "I know you're the moon Princess and you seem familiar to me. I can't figure out why I'm having these dreams. First I'm told that we have to find the Solaris Princess, then I have these dreams about a Solaris Princess. It's so confusing."

Gary looks toward Mamoru, "I've had visions of someone by the name of Prince Endymion and something about a cousin. I have no idea what that means. It's really driving me crazy."

The rest of the Solaris Court nodded in agreement they too were having dreams about Counterparts. They couldn't figure it out either.

Setsuna nods, "Yes indeed, the Solaris Guard and the Moon Guard were Great friends and Allies in the Silver Millennium, but to find out more, the Solaris Princess must be found first."

Setsuna then disappears back to the time gates after she teleported the outers back to their house.

Ashley, Gary, Usagi, Mamoru, Inners, and the Solaris Court had irritated looks on their faces as they continued their meeting.

Makoto then went to the kitchen to start preparing some delicious food for everyone.

Casey went into the kitchen along with Makoto to help her cook, while the others remained in the main room.

Ashley smiles as she wonders something, "I wonder if the dreams I've been having mean anything. I wonder if I'm connected to the Solaris Princesses somehow."

Gary wonders as well, could he be connected to Mamoru somehow, "Mamoru, did you say that you had several dreams involving some sort of cousin in a past life? I'm asking this because I too have been having dreams like that."

Chibi-Usa speaks up after she shushes the group, "It's not a very good thing to think about future and past lives and ask if you yourself are connected to them in someway. We all know that we are connected to our past lives, or for me, I'm connected to the future. I also have a feeling that some other people from the future may appear sometime and it will be connected with Ashley and Gary."

"What?! More strange stuff is going to come our way?! Jeez!" Ashley and Gary Chorused together.

Everyone that was in the room continued to chat away while their meals were being prepared when suddenly, Ashley's communicator went off.

"Ashlynn, what's wrong?" Ashley asked of her sister, "Is there more attacks."

"Yes there is Onee-Chan," Ashlynn said to her twin as she continued, "it seems that Juban is being attacked by several monsters at once again. It will take both sets of teams to take care of it. As of right now, Nerima is being left alone."

Ashley gasped as she reached for her broach and Usagi did the same thing. Both Courts with the exception of Casey and Makoto transformed.

"Moon Eternal!"

Mamoru held up a rose from the jacket he was wearing and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Solar Prism Power!"

Gary held up his Silver Rose and Transformed into Silver Rose.

"Rhea Power!"

"Triton Power!"

"Io Power!"

Makoto and Casey heard the cries and summoned their own wands.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Power!"

"Make Up!" All the girls said as they transformed during a Fury of lights. A Fury of lights later, both sets of Sailor Guardians and two guys in formal wear took to roof-hopping to search for any attacks.

* * *

Searching all of Juban didn't amount to anything, so both groups of Senshi went to the Shopping District.

"Okay my Youma," Jadeite said into the minds of the various monsters that have replaced the actual shop owners and managers, "it's time to release the seals on the Diamond Bracelets you've sold and send the energy to Queen Beryl! Do it now!"

"As you wish Master Jadeite." All the Youma chimed together in unison.

"Team Rocket, I want you five to take care of Sailor Solaris and her lackeys, my monsters will take care of Sailor Moon and her lackeys. Don't fail me!" Jadeite ordered into the minds of Team Rocket.

"As you wish Lord Jadeite." Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy complied in unison as they too activated the controls.

Suddenly, everyone that was wearing the Diamond Bracelets suddenly collapsed as the Youma and Team Rocket cackled evilly.

Within Jadeite's mind Queen Beryl's voice echoed...

"Jadeite, come to my chambers right away. I have a new mission for you and your group, in addition to your energy gathering quest."

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Jadeite said as he shimmered to Queen Beryl's Chambers after he told his group to continue.

* * *

"What did you need my queen?" Jadeite asked curiously to his queen.

"Jadeite, I've discovered an even more powerful source of energy than the Silver Crystal was. This one is the Legendary Bronze Crystal. I need you and Team Rocket to find it. The Bronze Crystal is known as the Solaris Crystal. While the Silver Moon Crystal was powerful, the Bronze Solaris Crystal is a bit more powerful. Back in the Silver Millennium, the Bronze Crystal Power of Queen Solaria gave me a lot more trouble than the Silver Crystal of Queen Serenity. No matter with the help of Queen Metallia I caused the Silver Millennium to fall. Even killed the Solaris Guard, the Lunar Guard and the Galactic Ambassadors."

"So what does the Bronze Crystal have to do with us?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"With the Bronze Crystal our great ruler will be awakened even faster." Queen Beryl said, then continued, "go find the Legendary Bronze Crystal!"

"As you wish Queen Beryl!" Jadeite bowed as he shimmered out.

* * *

Back with the group of villains and Team Rocket...

Seeing that the customers passed out the Youma Army cackle as they chorus together, "That's it! Surrender your energy to our great ruler! We will destroy this pathetic planet once again and we won't lose this time!"

The Youma army and Team Rocket sucked in the energy into a giant orb.

* * *

In her chambers Queen Beryl is ecstatic, "yes soon this energy will be enough to awaken our great ruler and lay waste to this pathetic Era just like we did thousands of years ago!"

* * *

"Hold it right there! We will not let you evil doers have your way!" Two voices echoed from the shadows of ten other people one of them of an adult man and another one of a Teenage boy standing back to back.

"Who are you?!" Team Rocket and the Youma said, "Show yourselves now!"

"Team Rocket, One voice echoed angrily, "a friend of mine told me about your history, and I for one do not approve, you will pay for your crimes as I, the Solar Senshi Sailor Solaris will put you in your place! In the name of Solaris I shall punish you!"

"You're master never changes, even after he has been resurrected, I am the pretty Guardian that fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Four girls and one guy stood to Solaris' left as the shadows lifted revealing a guy in formal wear similar to Tuxedo Mask, only the formal wear was predominantly silver and the Solaris Court, while to Moon's right stood one guy in formal wear and four other girls in Sailor Uniforms. While Tuxedo Mask and Silver Rose hopped to a nearby roof, and just observed.

"Together, the Solaris Guard and the Lunar Guard will take you down!" Solaris and Moon echoed together. To the Youma and Team Rocket it seems like Moon and Solaris are talking in Harmony?

Team Rocket tried to take advantage of the distraction and separate the two teams, but were quickly stopped by a Mega Charizard Y and a Mega Blastoise glaring at them.

"Oh no!" Team Rocket said as they stared in fear at the two Pokemon as the weather got a lot hotter suddenly thanks to Mega Charizard Y's Drought ability.

"We can't stand up to those two!" Team Rocket said.

Together Silver Rose and Solaris chimed as they shouted out orders to their Mega-Evolved Pokemon, "Hydro Pump/Flamethrower Blastoise/Charizard!" The two Pokemon obeyed and sent Team Rocket...

"Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as all five of them were sent into the Stratosphere.

Now that Team Rocket was gone, both teams could focus on the Youma Army.

Jadeite saw this as the two Pokemon returned to normal and disappeared into two beams of light.

"I've got to find where those Pokemon come from and whose they are. Team Rocket really is useless." Jadeite sighed as both teams fought the Youma army.

The Youma Army was taken down one by one, leaving only two main Youma to collect the energy. As attacks flew all over the place, Youma were destroyed, but the civilians remained unconscious.

The two youma, a Gold one and a Silver one glared at the attacking Sailor Guardians. They were tired of this so the two decided it was time to double their power.

"Goldie," Silvera the Silver Youma said, "Let's combine our strength and take out these bothersome Sailor Guardians."

"Right Silvera!" Goldie the Golden Youma exclaimed as she reached out her hand to link with Silvera, the two Youma combined into one and became a giant Youma that was half Gold and Half Silver.

"Golderia," Jadeite ordered, "Take out these bothersome Sailor Guardians, do not fail me!"

"As you wish Master Jadeite." Golderia said as she attacked.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Silver Rose and Tuxedo Mask...**_

"Silver Rose, why are we up here anyway?" Tuxedo Mask asked curiously as he looked at Silver Rose, "we should be down there helping the rest of the group."

"I know that Tuxedo Mask, or should I say Prince Endymion?" Silver Rose said as he shifted from his Tuxedo clad form to his Atlantis Prince form known as Prince Shigeru.

Tuxedo Mask saw this and shifted into his Prince Endymion form, "Why are we like this? People are going to discover us."

"I don't think so Cousin," Prince Shigeru said as he pointed down to the group of Sailor Guardians fighting the monsters and then pointed to the still unconscious Bystanders.

Prince Shigeru was wearing an almost identical suit to Prince Endymion, the biggest difference was that Prince Shigeru's suit was all Silver, "I've known for a while now that I was actually Prince Shigerui of the Ancient Kingdom of Atlantis. Ever since I became Silver Rose. I wasn't originally a member of the Galactic Guardians in the Silver Millennium. I was just a good friend, of Princess Solaria. We hung out a lot and eventually became good friends and things escalated from there. I'm not actually sure if Ashley is the Solaris Princess or not, so I'm just going to stay out of battle unless Sailor Solaris really needs my help."

Prince Endymion spoke up toward Prince Shigeru, "So pretty much like I used to do with Usagi when she first became Sailor Moon right? It's nice that you're letting Ashley handle battles herself as Sailor Solaris unless she really needs your help. So, what led to you becoming Silver Rose?"

Shigeru then answered Endymion's inquiry, "Well, back in the Silver Millennium right before Beryl, Metallia and the monsters attacked, Queen Solaria gave me the powers over SIlver Roses. I wasn't originally supposed to take part in the battle of the Moon Kingdom, but Solaris was in a lot of trouble and so was the Solaris Court. So I'm basically like you are Endymion, I attack when Solaris is in a lot of trouble. I'm not nearly as powerful as the rest of the Galactic Guardians are. Though I am still responsible for protecting Sailor Moon with my life if necessary. Also if Ashley does end up being the Solaris Princess, my duties will be exactly like my duties to Sailor Moon."

"I see, so how does it feel to find out that you have a past-life cousin living here in this era?" Endymion asked, then continued, "How is it you got all of your memories from back then already? I still haven't recovered my complete memories of that time and I've had these powers for two years already. It seems kind of weird to be honest."

"It does seem weird," Shigeru said, "but I guess it's part of the destiny that I have to fulfill. Anyway, we better get back in case our charges need our help."

"You're right Cousin," Prince Endymion said as he hugged Prince Shigeru then continued, "we have to protect them."

Prince Shigerui returned Prince Endymion's hug as he transformed back into Silver Rose and went back to watching the battle. Prince Endymion did the exact same thing as Prince Shigeru did, only he transformed back into Tuxedo Mask and continued to watch the battle.

* * *

The battle continued to rage between good and evil.

"Hey Golderia, I would watch your back if I were you." Solaris said with a smirk as she motioned for someone to attack her from behind.

Io nodded and executed her attack, "Lava Blast!"

Since Golderia was distracted by Solaris, she found herself one arm short so she couldn't attack right. Solaris then motioned to another member of her court, this time it was Triton.

"Mimic!" Triton exclaimed, then continued with her attack, "Rock Throw!"

"Rock Throw!" Ganymede exclaimed as she added to Triton's attack causing double the damage.

"Petal Dance!" Rhea exclaimed as she too joined in the attack.

"Solar Beam!" Solaris exclaimed as she sent her attack toward the monster.

"Bubble Spray!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"TAke this! Silver Rose said as he through a barrage of Silver Roses at the monster. At the same time SIlver Rose did his attack, Tuxedo Mask threw a volley of red roses at Golderia.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Everyone said.

Sailor Moon nodded and used her attack, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The final blow hit home turning Golderia to dust releasing all the fallen Civilians from Jadeite's control.

"Queen Beryl is not going to like this at all!" Jadeite said as he teleported away.

* * *

In the Chambers of Queen Beryl, the energy that Jadeite had gathered thanks to Golderia vanished.

"Jadeite!" Queen Beryl cackled. Jadeite had been defeated again.

* * *

From his chambers in Tohjo Falls, Nephrite cackled as he was coming up with a plan of his own once Jadeite was banished once again. He knew it would happen. With a malicious smirk on his face, Nephrite looked at his monitor.

* * *

After the battle was over, both teams of Sailor Guardians returned to Rei's Shrine, had a nice meal and settle down for the night. What would happen now?

Only time would tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Jadeite is down to his very last chance to gather energy for Queen Beryl to aid in the revival of Queen Metalia. It takes Jadeite two weeks to come up with the ultimate plan. Jadeite chooses to target Pummelo Island as his last ditch effort to please Queen Beryl. Will the Senshi be able to stop them? Find out next time.

_**Next time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 06: Solaris Princess Saga Part III: Pummelo Island Panic!**_

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, AshK1980.


	6. 06: Solaris Princess Saga: Part III

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**** AshK1980**_

_**Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2 are Copyright 1992-2019 by their respective Writers and Creators.**_

_**Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006-2019 By AshK1980**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, the Senshi of my Creation, and the Advisors of My Creation. Everything Else: Not Mine.**_

_**Episode 06: Solaris Princess Saga Part III: Pummelo Island Panic!**_

* * *

It has been two weeks since the last attack, Drew and Ranma were back in their normal male forms, because their 'Times' were over. Ashley was offered a position as a Gym Leader because of all her accomplishments. However, her ultimate goal hadn't been met yet so she said she would consider it at a later time. Everyone in the Pokemon Regions and Japan now know of the condition of Drew. It didn't affect his status in any of the leagues. The records were just altered slightly to include his female name in his accomplishments. Though the group couldn't help but wonder why there hasn't been an attack in over two weeks. It's been getting really boring as of late.

* * *

_**Two weeks ago...**_

After Jadeite's last mission Failure, Queen Beryl called Jadeite to her chambers. "Jadeite, I think you should just take two weeks off to come up with a plan. This is your last chance to impress me. If you fail, I will banish you from my presence. The memories of your failures will remain even if you end up being healed and returned to your old self somewhere down the line. There will be no Eternal Sleep this time, it will be banishment!"

"As you wish Queen Beryl, I will not fail you this time. I've got two weeks to think of a plan. You will not be sorry my Queen!"

"Let's hope not Jadeite, I'm counting on you!" Beryl ordered her general.

"As you wish Queen Beryl!" Jadeite exclaimed as he teleported away.

* * *

_**Back to present time...**_

Gary looked toward Ashley and had a questioning look in his eyes, "Ashy-Girl, the Gym is already built, why didn't you accept the offer to be a Gym Leader? All your accomplishments helped you earn that offer."

"It's because I wanted to travel more. I was thinking of going to Alola to compete in the Island Trials and Grand Trials. I wanted you and the court to come with me If Misty, Ranma, Akane, and Giselle want to come with us, they can."

Gary smiled and gave his love a passionate kiss, "I would love to go to Alola with you, but do we have to invite the others?"

"You never know when we may need them to help us out. They are Heroes like we are. They are also our precious friends. We should enjoy them as much as we can," Ashley said to her Gare Bear, then continued, "Besides that Gare Bear, with your training to be a Pokemon Researcher, you could use all the travel and experience you could get. We may also hit up the Galar Region as well. What do you say to that?"

Gary smiled and nodded, but not before linking arms with Ashley and whispering in her ear, "We should call a meeting and invite Ranma and Akane." Gary answered his Love's inquiry.

"Ashlynn, come in , this is your Sister Ashley." Ashley said into her communicator.

"What do you need Onee-Chan?" Ashlynn asked of her older sister.

"I need you to contact Ranma and Akane and have them get to Pallet Town as soon as you can. We are at the Gym. We need to call a meeting." Ashley said to her twin sister.

"Right away Ash, I will send them the notice right away. Should I call the rest of the Court?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yes, please do so." Ashley requested of her sister, "it's been way too quiet lately. We need to figure out why."

"Right Sis, they should be there as fast as their Portal Coms can get them there." Ashlynn said as she cut the channel ending the transmission.

* * *

In a few minutes, Ranma and Akane arrived via their Portal-Coms. They looked at Ash and Gary with a questioning look in their eyes.

"What's wrong Ash, why did you only call the two of us here?" Akane asked of the Solar Senshi.

"Nothing is wrong," Ashley said to the two Nerimans who are currently living in Juban, "We figured that you two would like to get in on this. It seems that a big attack is coming, but we don't know when. It's been two weeks since the last one."

"I think a big attack is coming." Gary said to the pair, then continued, "There is going to be trouble soon."

"How do you know?" Ranma asked of the group.

Duplica sighed sadly, as she spoke up, "this is the prelude to our upcoming quest for the Prism Crystals. I sensed a great disturbance. Something is about to hit the fan so to speak."

Drew spoke up as he logged onto his Rhea computer, "My computer has picked a large spike somewhere around the island in this area."

*Drew plugs his computer into the Console of the computer as a huge picture of the surrounding area of one of the Orange Islands appears on the screen.*

"This is Pummelo Island, it's the final stop for trainers in the Orange League," Casey said to Ranma and Akane, then continued, "this is where the Orange Island Finals are held. About five years ago, Ash beat Drake and became the Orange League Champion. Drake is the last Gym Leader of the Orange Islands, there is usually a huge competition there, but lately we haven't heard anything about an upcoming competition among the current Pokemon Trainers that are taking part in the Orange League."

"It's because, something sinister is afoot on Pummelo Island," May said, then continued, "we don't know what it is quite yet, but we have a sneaking suspicion that the Dark Kingdom may have something to do with it."

"We need to figure something out," Ashley said to her friends from Nerima. "I have a feeling that we may need to battle, and we are going to need some help. Nothing odd has been happening in Nerima, in some other dimension we would have multiple factions of this team and I would be very very different. I would probably be in the same position that Ranma and Drew are in now." Ashley then giggled at the thought of other dimensions were she is actually a guy and fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl because of stepping on Orion's Tail or something stupid like that. She then brushed those silly thoughts out of her head and returned to the task at hand, as she continued, "We have to focus on this anomaly on Pummelo Island. It may be a threat."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ranma asked of his friends, then continued, "we should head there right away."

"Don't be so hasty Ranma," Akane said to her love, "we still aren't sure what Ashley and the others are talking about."

Suddenly the alarm blared causing our heroes to cover their ears, no one was here to run this base at the moment because no one in Pallet has any idea of Ashley and Gary's life as guardians that fight for truth, justice, and love. Drew disconnected his computer and looked at the main screen.

"There is an attack in the Orange Islands." Ashley and Gary said together, then continued, "but is it on Pummelo?"

The computer screen then zoomed in on the source of the alarm, and sure enough, it was Pummelo Island. Drew and Ranma focused on their female forms and shifted. The now female Drew and Ranma looked toward the computer again. They weren't really sure why they shifted to female. I guess they were thinking that they had to be in their female forms to transform. That's a problem for another time, they had to get to Pummelo Island as soon as possible.

* * *

"It seems to be coming from Pummelo Island, Youma are attacking the gym and stealing energy from the citizens of the Island!" Gary exclaimed worriedly as he summoned a Silver Rose, raised it up to the sky and became Silver Rose then shouted, "we have to go now!"

"Transform!" Ashley exclaimed as she held her right arm out to her side calling out her phrase, "Solar Prism Power!"

Followed shortly by Darcy, "Rhea Power!"

"Triton Power!" Duplica exclaimed setting her transformation sequence into action.

"Ganymede Power!" Casey shouted loudly.

"Io Power!" May followed suit.

"Phobos Power!" Ren yelled.

"Deimos Power!" Akane finished.

"Make Up!" The whole group chimed in unison as they completed their Transformation into Sailor Guardians and a man in formal wear. All of their hairstyles changed, lengthened, or both as a flurry of lights surround the eight girls. Once the light show died down, eight Sailor Guardians stood where eight ordinary, or in Ren and Darcy's cases, non-ordinary girls' places as well as a guy in formal wear standing in place of Gary.

* * *

The group was about to make their way to the airport and catch the fastest flight to Pummelo Island, but were interrupted by Pluto's voice as she teleported herself into the gym, "Solaris, you can't get to Pummelo Island very quickly via an airplane. By the time you get there it will be too late, use Sailor Teleport."

"Sailor Teleport?" All the Galactic Guardians chimed together in unison, "how do we do that?"

"Just hold each other's hands close your eyes, say your transformation lines without the "make up" ending and focus on Pummelo Island," Pluto said as she nearly startled the group to death, "I will give you all a single time key to be held by the leader of the group, scratch that I will give one to Solaris and one to Phobos after the battle so you won't have to use the Sailor Teleport so often. It takes a lot of energy to use and leaves you vulnerable for a split second. You will all land in an alley near the disturbance. Once the battle is complete, I will give both Solaris and Phobos a key to help you get anywhere in the world, for right now just use the Sailor Teleport."

Memories of the Sailor Teleport flooded the Galactic Guardians' minds and they all did as Pluto asked. It was time for the battle. Once Pluto was satisfied that they would be just fine, she returned to her post at the Time Gates and searched for the whereabouts of the Galactic Enforcers. She knew those four were reborn this time period, she thinks that maybe she would have to awaken a certain Bluenette first before she awakened the other three.

The Galactic Guardians did as they were told so they could get their fast. Joining hands, they focused and shouted out their phrases.

"Solar Prism Power!"

"Phobos Power!"

"Deimos Power!"

"Rhea Power!"

"Triton Power!"

"Ganymede Power!"

"Io Power!"

Silver Rose stood in the middle of the seven girls as their passenger.

"SAILOR TELEPORT! TAKE US TO PUMMELO ISLAND!"

Once that was done, the teleport occurred.

* * *

Pummelo Island, the last stop for trainers wanting to take on the Orange Island League Champion Drake. Normally a serene place, but not today, an army of monsters are running rampant stealing energy from any and all the people they can. No one has the strength or the ability to stop the rampage, well that is until eseven girls in color-coded Sailor Suits and one guy in a silver three piece suit appear in a nearby alley landing unceremoniously on their butts.

"Ow! That hurt!" The seven girls and one guy chimed together in pain as they pulled themselves up and headed into the town square. The Galactic Guardians were using Pokemon techniques as well as martial arts, in the case of Phobos and Deimos to incapacitate as many monsters as they could. Eventually the monsters overwhelmed the Pokemon and the Martial Artists and they had to resort to their magic attacks.

"Solar Beam!" Solaris exclaimed as she sent a thin beam of solar light from her fingertips frying one of the monsters.

"Silver Rose Barrage!" Silver Rose exclaimed as he sent several long-stemmed magical silver roses toward the monster.

"Tiger Roar!" Phobos exclaimed as she sent energy beams in the form of a tiger's head toward several enemies and took care of one after the other. This attack caused them to start being destroyed like dominoes falling in sequence.

"Hammer Head!" Deimos shouted while executing a devastating attack in the shape of a hammerhead shark on one of the monsters destroying it completely with several attacks one after the other.

"Mimic! Lava Blast!" Triton exclaimed while sending out an attack just like Io does only the Lava Blast is purple instead of the normal reddish-orange color of Io's attack and not nearly as strong.

"Petal Dance!" Rhea exclaimed sending a shower of pink petals toward several monsters at once destroying them on contact.

"Rock Throw!" Ganymede shouted while executing her level one attack by sending several softball-sized rocks toward the enemies nearby. Some of the monsters were destroyed while others remained standing and headed toward Ganymede only to be intercepted by Io as she crossed her arms over her chest getting ready to execute her attack.

"Lava Blast!" The hot liquid rock attack not only stopped the monsters heading toward Ganymede in their tracks, but also melted them ending their threat.

With all of those attacks thrown the monsters were finally destroyed, but not before Jadeite siphoned off a lot of energy for Beryl and his great ruler. Unfortunately, the energy from the civilians of Pummelo Island stopped being Siphoned after the monsters were all destroyed.

"Queen Beryl is not going to like this." Jadeite said as he teleported back to the base in Tohjo Falls, "I can't even take down these copycat Senshi?! This is not going to bode well for me."

* * *

_**Back on Pummelo Island...**_

The victims were taken to the nearest hospital to recover as Pluto appeared and handed a time key to Solaris and Phobos.

"You two can use these keys with your teams if you wish to do so to get anywhere in the world," Pluto said to the group, then continued, "I will eventually give all of you one. I must warn you though, the landing is even rougher than the landing of the Sailor Teleport. Darcy, Ren; I've altered your transformation devices. You can now transform from your male forms directly to your Senshi forms. However, I strongly suggest using your female forms from time to time outside of transforming into your Senshi form. It's important to stay in touch with what you used to be in your past lives. It will be beneficial for all of you in the long-run. That's all I will say for now." Pluto said as she readied her Staff to return to her post.

"Thank you Pluto!" Darcy and Ren said in unison as they waved goodbye to Pluto as she vanished.

Once it was determined that the coast is clear Ren and Ashley raised their time keys up to the sky and returned to their respective homes. Ren returned to the Saotome residence with Akane, and Ashley returned to the Pallet Gym with Gary and the Solaris Court.

Armed with new knowledge that they will be able to transform into their Senshi forms from their normal bodies, Ren and Darcyy returned to their normal forms when they arrived at their ending destinations. Little did Ranma and Drew know that sometime down the road they would be stuck as their female selves, but that's a problem for another time.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Time Gates…**_

Super Sailor Pluto is looking at various timelines with the current set of nine Sailor Guardians and Silver Rose. Without the final four members of the Galactic Guardians, she sees a bleak future, but those four girls are busy running normal lives of Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Coordinators, and Pokemon Performer. SS Pluto realizes the time has come to awaken Sailor Titania. However, first SS Pluto needs to find wherever this incarnation of Sailor Titania is. She finally spots a certain Bluenette in the Time Stream. She is hanging out in what looks to be Spear Pillar. The Bluenette investigates a stone carving with what looks to be a capital T attached to a circle on the bottom. Team Galactic attacked that place three years ago, luckily they didn't find the stone carving. SS Pluto then shifted into action as she saw within the bluenette what looked to be a Pearl Star Relic. No doubt about it, this was Sailor Titania's incarnation in this time. However, first she needed to commandeer on of the Moon Cats. Focusing on the location of Luna, knowing that Usagi was at school and so was Chibi-Usa, Super Sailor Pluto opened a time portal into Usagi's bedroom after making sure that none of the other Tsukino family members besides Usagi were home. With Kenji at work, Ikuko out shopping, and Shingo at school as well, SS Pluto tapped on Luna's back.

Luna, the black Moon Cat woke up and saw SS Pluto in front of her, "Pluto, what are you doing here? Do you need my assistance for something?"

"Indeed I do Luna," the Guardian of the Time Gate said to the black Moon Cat, "I have found this Era's incarnation of Princess Hikari, AKA Sailor Titania. I need your help to awaken her memories, she is going to be needed much sooner than anticipated."

"What about Orion or Andromeda, wouldn't they be better to get?" Luna asked curiously, then continued, "those two are the Advisers for the Solaris Sailor Guardians after all."

"That is a true statement," SS Pluto said to Luna, then continued, "however, they are busy at the moment with Ashley and her other friends. I need you to restore Sailor Titania AKA Princess Hikari's memories as the Sailor Guardian of Space."

Nodding in understanding, Luna hopped on SS Pluto's shoulder.

Opening a Time Portal from Usagi's house once again , Super Sailor Pluto and Luna appeared out of a portal behind the Bluenette startling her. This in turn caused her to fall on her butt.

This Bluenette has a fair complexion, blue eyes and blue long hair of the same color. Her usual outfit is a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white hat with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and an X-Transceiver and a Poketch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black mid-knee socks. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings.

This was Ashley's old friend Dawn Hikari Berlitz from Sinnoh. Dawn had a confused look on her face as she looked at the green-haired woman wearing a Sailor Suit holding an ornate looking key-like staff with a heart-shaped orb on the top. What struck Dawn the most was the pain and suffering as well as loneliness she sees in the older woman's red eyes.

Super Sailor Pluto helped the girl up and looked at her in her blue eyes. "Dawn Hikari Berlitz, Dark Times are ahead. I am the Guardian of Time, my name is Sailor Pluto. Your friend Ashley is going to need your help sooner than I thought or even calculated."

"So what's Ashley have to do with me then?" Dawn asked Curiously, "I am one of her closest friends, but I hardly think she needs me at the moment. She does have Gary now."

"You're not wrong Dawn," SS Pluto said to the Bluenette, then continued, "however with my schedule at the moment, I need to bring you into the fold. Do you know anything about the Sailor Guardian Team calling themselves the Galactic Guardians?"

The name struck a chord with Dawn, as trickles of memories from a past life entered her head. Her past life as Princess Hikari, AKA Sailor Titania the Sailor Guardian of Space. Her domain, the Gate of Space, Space Gate, Spear Pillar, wait! Spear Pillar that's where she was at the moment? The bluenette turned to the woman with green hair and the black cat with a Crescent Moon Bald Spot on her forehead.

"Um Miss Pluto, I'm remembering flashes even more now than I have been over the last six months." Dawn mentioned as she looked into the red eyes of Super Sailor Pluto, then continued, "I need some help remembering it all. I also remember Luna and Piplup playing together thousands of years ago, but that doesn't make any sense at all. I'm only thirteen years old and have only been on my journey since I was ten. How is it that I am experiencing memories from 10,000 years ago in something called the Silver Millennium and as a Princess no-less?"

"That is what I brought her for," SS Pluto says as she points to the black cat hanging off of her shoulder, then continued, "Luna is also from long ago. She can restore your memories and your purpose as the Sailor Guardian of Space, Sailor Titania. Do you want her to do so?"

Dawn nods toward the older woman and smiles as the Titania symbol glows on her forehead. Luna sees this and immediately jumps off of SS Pluto's shoulder.

"Luna Mind Meld!" Luna said as she sent a yellow beam of light from the Crescent Moon Bald spot on her forehead to the glowing Titania Symbol on Dawn's Forehead.

Once the beam made contact with Dawn's Symbol, memories came flooding back as she was quickly clad in a Sailor Suit similar to Sailor Pluto's, the exception being her color scheme consisting of a pink Sailor Guardian outfit accented by black bows, ribbons, with a pink broach in the center of her black chest bow. She also had a golden tiara with a black jewel in the center, pink dangling moon-shaped earrings on her ears and her pink choker not having a golden star in the center yet and short lace up pink high-heeled boots and wrist-length white gloves with pink piping on the hair was then released of its restraints of her civilian form. Her dark blue hair was put up in a small ponytail with the rest of her hair flowing free down to her waist. She also had a red bow in her hair. Finally, in her hand materialized a staff similar to SS Pluto's only with a pink star ornament at the top of said black staff. Now holding the staff, her full memories came flooding back. She was Sailor Titania, the Guardian of Space and Emotion. She also remembered looking up to Sailor Pluto back then as a role-model that she saw as a big sister. As all of her memories returned to her she smiled and hugged the older Sailor Guardian and smiled.

"Onee-Chan, it's so good to see you after all of these years. I'm glad to be back." Sailor Titania said to her role-model, then continued as she looked around Spear Pillar as the panel that once had the Titania symbol engraved on it, disappeared and was replaced by a giant computer console.

Spear Pillar had once again become the Gate of Space after thousands of years as Dialga, Palkia, Celebi, and Mesprit appeared to her. The three Sinnoh Legendaries bestowed on her the mantle of the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion once again as the walls surrounding her turned into several rooms with various symbols on the doors. The symbols of the Galactic Guardians to be exact. All the doors opened revealing various rooms that reminded her of Suites from the various hotels and upscaled Pokemon Centers she had visited with Ashley and Brock during her journey and with Ashley, Iris, and Cilan when she briefly traveled Easter Unova with those three in preparation for the World Tournament Junior Cup. However, three doors remained just stone carvings on the wall. As Titania looked at the carvings, they were the carvings of the Planetary Symbols of Eris, Miranda, and Haumea.

Before Titania could get the question out, Super Sailor Pluto answered her question, "the final members of the Galactic Enforcers, Sailor Eris, the Sailor Guardian of Grace and Determination, Sailor Miranda, the Sailor Guardian of Moonlight and Performance, and finally Sailor Haumea, the Sailor Guardian of Dragon Hearts have not been awakened yet and won't be for quite some time. That is why those rooms remain locked behind those stone carvings. Welcome back Sailor Titania, Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion. I will take my leave now. I must return Luna to her home and then return to my Time Gates. I'm glad to have you back Imouto-Chan."

With those parting words, Super Sailor Pluto with Luna on her shoulder departed from the Gate of Space with Luna through a Time Portal.

What role does Dawn as Sailor Titania play in this story? Only time will tell!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next time:**_ Jadeite is granted a Hiatus by Beryl temporarily instead of being exiled. Nephrite is given dominion over Team Rocket and is charged with finding the Legendary Bronze Crystal. The Solar Princess Saga continues on! What will happen to the Galactic Guardians? Only time will tell

_**Next time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 07: Solar Princess Saga Part IV: Return of Nephrite!**_ Coming Soon! Be on the Lookout!

What does everyone think? Please Read and Review.


	7. 07: Solaris Princess Saga: Part IV

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**_ AshK1980

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. I am only writing for enjoyment. Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon are owned by their respective writers and creators.

_**Episode 07: Solaris Princess Saga Part IV: Return of Nephrite!**_

* * *

Queen Beryl was angry, she couldn't believe that Jadeite failed once again.

"Jadeite, you have failed one too many times to take care of the Galactic Guardians," Queen Beryl cursed angrily, "It's time for your Eternal Sleep!"

"But my Queen, give me some more chances, I promise I will find out the identities of these Galactic Guardians. I just need to come up with a plan on how to do that. I wish to take some time off for a while and think of a good way to find out the Galactic Guardians' identities. I know six of them are from the Pokemon Regions, and two of them are from the Nerima Ward in Tokyo, Japan. I wish to do some more research, and I will make you proud."

"You understand that I am willing to give you another chance," Queen Beryl said, "only because you've brought me a significant amount of energy. I will grant your Hiatus. However if you fail this time, you better pray that someone heals you, if not, it's back into the Eternal Sleep for you."

"I understand my Queen," Jadeite said as he teleported away trying to figure out how to find out the Galactic Guardians' true identities.

"Namba! Have you finished the experiment on the last two stones?" Beryl asked of the Dr.

"I must apologize, I haven't my Queen. The last two stones have some sort of protection seal on them that I haven't been able to crack. It's going to take a lot longer to do this than I thought. With Jadeite on Hiatus, I must insist that you summon Nephrite here. You could also use Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy,and Meowth as well. I know what you're after, Nephrite can probably help out a lot more than Jadeite can." Namba said as she bowed apologetically to Queen Beryl.

"No worries Namba," Queen Beryl said, "I will let you continue your work on those other two stones. I will contact Nephrite right away." With that, Queen Beryl left the lab and went to contact Nephrite.

"Nephrite, report to me at once! I wish for you to gather energy in Jadeite's place while he tries to figure out the Galactic Guardians' true identities." Queen Beryl said as she contacted Nephrite in Tohjo Falls. "I have a mission for you!"

Nephrite nodded as he appeared in a flurry of stars in front of Queen Beryl, he then looked toward his queen and bowed, "What is it you wish for me to do my queen?"

"You've heard of the Silver Crystal," Queen Beryl mentioned, then continued, "there is another crystal that has the potential to be as powerful or even more powerful than the Silver Crystal."

"What is this famed crystal you speak of my queen?" Nephrite asked of his Queen, "I always thought the Silver Crystal was the most powerful relic in existence. There is another one as powerful or more powerful?"

"There is indeed Nephrite," Queen Beryl said, "it's called the Bronze Solaris Crystal. It's named after another Kingdom that worked closely with the Moon Kingdom. This kingdom is called the Solaris Kingdom. I'm going to give you this crystal once again. Make me proud and find me the Legendary Bronze Crystal."

Nephrite smirked evilly and accepted the crystal, he then addressed Queen Beryl, "As you wish my queen."

With that, Nephrite took the black crystal and vanished in a flurry of stars.

* * *

In the Pallet Town Gym, Ashley, Gary and the Solaris Court are having a meeting. Drew gets an idea that he hopes he doesn't regret. For some reason he's thinking it's awesome.

"Hey guys, I have an awesome idea!" Drew exclaimed as he shifted to his female form.

"What is it Darcy?" May asked after seeing Drew switch to his female self.

"Why don't we all head to Celadon and do some shopping. If I am able to switch by will between my male and female forms, I should buy an equal amount of clothes for both of them."

Ashley ponders for a little bit as she is laying her head on Gary's shoulder with her arm around him. Once she thinks about it, she has to agree with Darcy. She could use some more skirts and clothes that fit her better. A lot of her shirts that she wore over the years, though they are still long enough to cover her torso, they are quite a bit tighter around her chest area. This is to be expected since she has been traveling for about six or so years on her journey. She smiles and nods at Darcy as she speaks up, "I guess I could use a few more clothes myself. I kind of want to get skirts that would look good with my old outfits, and I also need some more shirts as well. The shirts I have now are kind of tight around my chest area now. Celadon City seems like a good place for us to start shopping. Maybe we should see if Misty, Giselle, Ranma and Akane want to come with us."

Ashley then looks toward Pikachu and asks him a question, "what do you think Pikachu, do you think that sounds like a good idea?"

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pikapi!"(Translation: That's a good idea Ashley!) Pikachu nodded.

"Okay Pikachu," Ashley said happily, "what do you think, Casey, Duplica, and May? How about you Gare-Bear?"

In Cerulean City, Misty answered along with everyone else, however Misty was the first one to speak up, "What's up Ash? Giselle and I are kind of busy trying to figure out some of the strange dreams we have been having."

Ashley nodded in understanding, but she speaks up, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a shopping trip with us. Giselle there with you?"

From right beside Misty, Giselle nodded into her communicator, "I'm here and yes I would love to do some shopping maybe Misty and I could get our minds off of all the strange dreams we've been having lately. Misty and I will meet you at the Celadon Dept Store."

"See you later Ash," Misty said to the blonde and smiled, "we will see you there."

With that, Ashley cut the channel and called out her Charizard. Gary was confused at first, so he turned to his Girlfriend with a questioning look on his face and spoke up, "Ashy-Girl why did you call out Charizard? We could have gotten their faster with the time key."

"Are you kidding Gare-Bear?" Ashley asked with an annoyed tone to her voice, then continued in a normal tone, "You heard what Setsuna said about the landing from being transported via the Time Key right? She said the landing is even harder than the landing from the Sailor Teleport. I really don't feel like falling on smack dab on my butt after arriving there."

Everyone agreed with their leader as they set off on a journey to Celadon, however, before they decided to leave, the two groups were trying to decide how to get there. Since Ashley had returned from Kalos, she had discovered that Kanto had added several mass-transit options, they even had a blue line that took people from anywhere in Kanto straight to Celadon City. There was even a Bullet Train added that could get anyone from Saffron City in Kanto to Goldenrod City in Johto in no time. Eventually, the group decided to go with the old fashioned, yet reliable transport via Pokemon to Celadon City. The others all pulled out a Pokeball with the exception of Gary. This didn't surprise anyone in the Pallet Gym one bit, considering that ever since Ashley and Gary got together, they've been attached at the hip.

The rest of the girls looked at Gary and Ashley and just giggled, they were definitely meant for each other.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed.

Ashley looked at her fourth Pokemon and asked the orange Dragon-like Pokemon a question, "Charizard can you fly Gare Bear and me to Celadon City?"

"Roarrrrrrr Roarrrrrrrr!"(Translation: Okay! Hop on!) Charizard nodded.

"Go Pidgeot! To Celadon City!" Casey said as she released her Pokemon from her Pokeball.(Meganium was inside her Pokeball believe it or not.)

"Pidgeot!"(Translation: Right!) Pidgeot said as Casey got on.

"Flygon! I choose you! Can you fly MayMay and me to Celadon?" Darcy asked.

"Fly-Gon!"(Translation: Right away!) Flygon said as May and Darcy climbed on.

"Ditto! Transform into a Fearow and fly me to Celadon!" Duplica said.

"Ditto!"(Translation: Okay!) Ditto said as it transformed into a Pidgeot and let Duplica hop on.

So they were off to Celadon City!

* * *

_**Celadon City Dept Store...**_

"This was a really awesome idea Darcy! We should do this a lot more often. It would be so cool especially if we are so bored. You are not as dumb as you used to be." Ashley said with a tiny girlish giggle.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Darcy exclaimed angrily toward the Pokemon Trainer, "I have never been dumb, maybe a little inexperienced, but never dumb! I have competed in several contests and even won a few!"

Darcy then looked toward May and pleaded with her, "MayMay, have I ever been dumb? Please be honest with me."

May giggled and nodded, "ever since we first met you've always thought you were superior to me and were nothing but snobbish to me for a while. However, ever since we've gotten together you've been quite the gentleman, no matter what form you're in. Yes, I thought you were dumb for a while, but I no longer think of you as dumb Darcy Dear."

May then wrapped her arms around Darcy and passionately kissed her, Darcy returned the passionate kiss just as hard. Gary and Ashley also passionately kissed, then headed into the Celadon Dept Store for some much needed shopping and relaxing.

Giselle and Misty arrived via a portal from their Portal Com Devices and entered the store to greet Ashley and the rest of the group.

* * *

_**Tojho Falls...**_

Nephrite entered the main area and looked around spotting Team Rocket. He then glared at the group as he spoke up, "Okay you punks, I'm in charge now until Jadeite returns from his Hiatus. YOU ALL WILL LISTEN TO ME NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"

"Just who are you?" Jessie said as she entered the room.

"Yeah! Where is Lord Jadeite?" James asked.

"Meowth! Dat's right. Meowth said.

"Who are you?" Butch asked.

"Yes tell us!" Cassidy said.

"I am Nephrite, I"ve been here ever since we made this our base! I've just been observing you from the shadows of my room via my viewscreen. From now on I am your superior since Jadeite is currently doing special assignments for Queen Beryl. You will address me as Lord Nephrite!" Nephrite said as he stared into Team Rocket's eyes putting a spell on them.

"Yes Lord Nephrite." Team Rocket said as they bowed or curtsied toward them.

"Good. I need energy. I call upon the Moon and the stars. Show me where the highest concentration of energy is." Nephrite said.

An image appeared in midair. It was the Celadon Dept. Store.

"Excellent! I will set up a stand on the first floor that sells a lot of stuff that the Pokemon Trainers like. The pathetic Sailor Guardians cannot stop me!" Nephrite said as he grabbed some supplies. While going through some of the Tohjo Falls cave, Nephrite found some white pods. These pods looked nothing like what they used for the Youma, but he just pocketed them anyway. Maybe they could be useful to him. With a cackle Nephrite teleported to Celadon City in a flurry of Stars.

After Nephrite got there, he started making all these trinkets. Like Charm Bracelets, Lockets, Promise Rings, Earrings, Helmets of Sports Teams. He had different Baseball Teams of Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, the Orange Islands, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. He even had some Alolan Baseball Teams. He was laughing to himself as he infused a lot of negative energy into the trinkets. He was going to harvest a lot of energy.

"Queen Beryl will be pleased. She won't have to go to Zoisite, Kunzite for help. The Great Metallia will be reborn and she will destroy this world, the galaxy and eventually the universe. Ha ha ha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Nephrite cackled as he disguised himself as a vendor.

* * *

_**Back at Celadon Department Store...**_

"Um guys did you just feel what I felt?" Ashley asked.

"I did. Pikachu did you feel something?" Gary asked.

"Oh boy something bad is afoot," Misty and Giselle chimed together as they shivered.

"Yes I did and it's coming from the first floor of Dept Store." Pikachu said after switching to Orion.

"I feel so cold. There is trouble around here somewhere. I just hope that we can handle it." Darcy said while on the verge of panicking.

"Um guys I have a bad feeling about this store." Casey said.

"So do I," May echoed.

"This is not good. Ditto transform into a Spinarak and investigate. I have a bad feeling." Duplica said.

Ditto did so.

The Sailor Guardians and Gary then went in. They all saw a mysterious vendor and saw all the cute things on that table. They, at least the natural girls even seemed to think that the vendor was cute. They also had hearts in their eyes. Darcy just ignored the handsome vendor. The only person she wanted to be romantically involved with was May and no one else. May also didn't fall for the charms, she wanted to, but she has found who she wants to spend time with.

"Oh wow he is such a hunk!" Casey, Misty, Giselle, and Duplica said while giggling girlishly. The vendor was about 6' 3" muscular. Casey, Misty, Giselle, and Duplica were blushing uncontrollably and were about to go up to the counter, but Orion shocked them.

"Orion! What did you do that for?" Duplica inquired

"Yes why?" Casey asked.

"What did you do that for Orion?" Misty asked angrily losing the blush on her face.

"That was really uncalled for!" Giselle said just as angrily as Misty.

"Ashley, Darcy, May. Would one of you like to enlighten Casey, Giselle, Misty, and Duplica.

"Sure Orion. That guy is where the bad feeling is coming from! It would be best to stay away from him." Ashley said.

"But-" Casey and Duplica were cut off by May.

Gary nodded in agreement with May cutting the girls off.

"He is quite cute, but he is also flowing with bad vibes,." May said, "I think he may be part of the Dark Kingdom."

"Yes guys we best stay away from him." Gary said.

"Besides he looks too suspicious, " Darcy said, "no one wears that type of outfit anymore except people who are trying to trap someone."

"I guess you're right." Duplica agreed.

"What a bummer." Casey said.

Nephrite-vendor saw what those three girls did.

_'There's something different about those girls. I can't tell what. They seem to be avoiding me at all costs.' _Nephrite thought.

"Oh well. Get your goods here! The best in this universe for only 36 Yen a piece. Come and get them!" Nephrite-Vendor announced.

Lots and lots of girls were purchasing the Jewelry from them. The guys went to purchase the baseball helmets. Did I mention he was also selling trading cards of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh, not to mention Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V and Yu-Gi-Oh VRains. There were even several girls purchasing Shoujo Anime items from him.

"Soon the energy will be harvested. And their pure hearts will also be ours. I can't help but wonder what the strange white pod I found is for." Nephrite-Vendor Whispered as he deftly dropped them onto the floor near his table.

The customers were asking him questions.

"Oh nothing. Just keep looking." Nephrite-Vendor said laughing in his mind.

'Get ready for combat my minions. I will also use these slaves to my advantage.' Nephrite thought as he saw everyone falling down because of lack of energy.

"Excellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllent." Nephrite said as he tapped his fingers together like Mr. Burns from _**The Simpsons**_.

"Soon the Dark Kingdom will rise again." Nephrite said to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Up on the Roof with Vending Machines...**_

The Sailor Guardians and Gary were having a meeting and drinking Bottled Water. For some odd reason everyone disappeared. So they could talk in private.

"We need to contact HQ and tell Ashlynn and Deanna to keep an eye on Celadon more closely." Ashley said.

"I'll do it. Io to HQ come in this is an emergency." May said.

"Emergency Frequency? Deanna activate the view screen." Ashlynn said.

"Right. This is HQ what's the problem?" Deanna asked.

"Deanna, we need you and Ashlynn to focus on Celadon City. Something strange is going on." May remarked.

"We are way ahead of you Io. That is where the computer is focussed right now." Ashlynn said.

"Good just keep looking. Io out." May said as she cut the channel.

"We must transform. Since no one is up here, we must do this while we still can." Misty said.

"Right! Charizard use Smokescreen to cover us!" Ashley said as she released Charizard.

Charizard nodded and did what he was told.

"Let's do this! Solar Prism Power Make Up!"

"Right! Terra Power Make Up!"

"Agreed! Callisto Power Make Up!"

"Okay here goes! Triton Power Make Up!"

"This is totally not right! Ganymede Power Make Up!"

"This is so wrong. I thought we were going to be able to relax! I guess I was wrong! Io Power Make Up!"

"I agree with you! Rhea Power Make Up!"

Gary nodded in agreement as he raised his Silver Rose to the sky becoming Silver Rose.

With the Transformations done, the Galactic Guardians got ready to maintain the peace and sanctity of Celadon City.

"Good job Charizard! You deserve a rest return! Let's go girls!" Solaris said as she recalled Charizard. She also addressed the other Senshi and they were off. Orion quickly jumped onto Solaris' shoulder.

* * *

_**Back with Nephrite and the recently drained...**_

"Now my slaves arise. Strip this place of all of its valuables. All in the name of Queen Beryl!" Nephrite said as he shed his disguise and destroyed the stand.

All of the slaves that Nephrite's monster drained got up and started pillaging the place.

"Catalgal! Get all of the pure hearts you can from the ones that haven't been drained." Nephrite said.

The Daimon looked like a female catalog with arms and legs. Her star was on the front cover. She went up to a number of customers and extracted their pure hearts.

The Sailor Guardians then showed up. They all lined up behind Solaris and Silver Rose.

"Hold it right there! This is a place where people go to shop, drink soda, lemonade and water and have a good time. This is not for your kind. In the name of the Sun! I am Sailor Solaris! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the star Solaris I will punish you! Solar Beam!" Sailor Solaris said as she struck a pose and executed the attack..

"I will also punish you! I am Sailor Terra! In the name of the Earth I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! Sand Spiral!" Terra said as she too struck a pose.

"Hey, don't forget about me, I am the pretty guardian of Ice, I am Sailor Callisto! In the name of Jupiter's Icy Moon Callisto I will punish you! Ice Storm!" Sailor Callisto said as she sent an attack toward Nephrite and also struck a pose.

"Who are you?! I am Sailor Io! In the name of Jupiter's Fiery Moon Io, I will punish you! Lava Blast!" Io said as she struck a pose and executed her attack.

"I am the second Dark Kingdom General! My name is Nephrite! You will pay Sailor Guardians. The Dark Kingdom will triumph! Go my slaves attack! Daimons, Youma you attack too." Nephrite said.

The slaves and the monsters did so.

"Guys we can't kill these people! They are living things. We also must return those Pure Hearts or whatever those shiny things floating in the air are. If we don't, the world will be so doomed! Orion use Thunder Wave to paralyze the slaves!" Solaris said.

"Right Solaris! We don't want to hurt you people. Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he paralyzed the slaves completely so they couldn't move.

"Yes let us do this!" Terra said.

"You don't scare me Sailor Guardians. Are you even real Sailor Guardians? I've never heard of you." Nephrite said.

"Yes we are real take this! Solar Beam/Sand Spiral!" Solaris and Terra said in unison as they attacked.

"I am Sailor Ganymede! I will punish you in the name of Jupiter's Rocky Moon Ganymede! Rock Throw!" Ganymede said.

"I am the Mimic Mistress! I am Sailor Triton! In the name of Neptune's Moon Triton I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you. Mimic! Rock Throw!" Triton said as she moondusted several youma.

"I will not stand for this! This is a place to hang out and shop! I don't approve. I will punish you in the name of Saturn's Moon Rhea! You are evil and that means goodbye! Petal Dance!" Rhea said as she executed her attack and not only destroyed the Daemons but the Youma as well. All of the Galactic Guardians returned the Pure Hearts.

Silver Rose threw several roses at the monsters and Nephrite.

"You know that you Sailor Guardians can be destroyed easily! You are not real. Dark Lightning attack!" Nephrite said.

"Ow that was un-called for! I will show you how real I am! Solar Beam!" Solaris said as she shot her beam that cancelled out Nephrite's lightning. It was still Solar Beam but it was a bit more power than she was used to using. She then fell to the ground on her knees.

"Solaris oh no! Sand Spiral!" Terra said as she tried to kill Nephrite, but he decided to leave the ground so the attack didn't work.

The only attack that did any damage at all to Nephrite was Callisto's Ice Storm Attack.

The rest of the Sailor Guardians were too weak to do anything because as it turned out, though they were their normal attacks, they had put more power into them.

"Orion help us out with you Lunar Thunderstorm Attack." Solaris said weakly.

"Nephrite you will not get away I will destroy you! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he paralyzed Nephrite.

"Now to send you Blasting off! Lunar Volt Tackle Attack!" Orion said as he sent Nephrite flying.

"This isn't over I'll be back Sailor Guardians! I will finish what I started!" Nephrite said as he teleported back to Tohjo for more planning.

Charizard released himself and did another smokescreen. The Galactic Guardians then De-Transformed. After laying down for about fifteen minutes they were re-energized and got up. They had to check on the customers.

Everyone was a little drained but fine. They just needed to rest. Duplica sent out her Ditto after it returned had it transform into an Alakazam and teleported them to the Poke-Center to rest. All of the Sailor Guardians and Gary just decided to watch TV and go to bed. They would head to Goldenrod Galleria tomorrow and do some more shopping.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next time:**_ The Senshi head off to Goldenrod City after a good rest. They decide to teleport to the Magnet Train Station and take it from Saffron to Goldenrod. Once they get there, all is going well until more people start falling to the ground without energy. They are going to need some help. They contact Ranma and Akane for help. Can the Galactic Guardians combat this attack in Goldenrod?

_**Next time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 08: Solaris Princess Saga Part V: Goldenrod Galleria Gamble!**_ Coming Soon.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK1980


	8. 08: Solaris Princess Saga: Part V

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**_ AshK1980

_**Rating**__**: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2,Senshi Sailor Moon. I never have and never will. I only own this story, the New Senshi, the New Advisors to the Senshi and the Monster Names that I make up. So don't sue me.

This chapter will start out focussing on the Senshi from the Pokemon Series, then Phobos and Deimos will appear

_**Episode 08: Solaris Princess Saga Part V: Goldenrod Galleria Gamble**_

_**New Character:**_ Dawn Hikari Berlitz/Stockcap Gal/Sailor Titania: Age 13

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Celadon City. Everyone was re-energized and rejuvenated from their most recent battle with Nephrite which also happened to be the first time that they faced Nephrite. The Sailor Guardians were now heading downstairs to check out.

"That was a nice sleep. I feel so much better! How are you feeling Pikachu?" Ashley asked her Pokemon.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pikapi!"(Translation: I feel great Ashe!) Pikachu said as he gave Ashley the thumbs up.

"Gare Bear how are you? Do you feel any better hun?" Ashley asked.

"Much better Ashy Girl. How would you like to go shopping in Goldenrod?" Gary asked.

"That would be cool! More stuff I can purchase for my journey! How are we going to get there though? We can't exactly walk there." Ashley said.

"Ashy-Girl you are still as dense as ever. We will take the magnet train duh!" Gary said.

"Well why didn't you say so. We can walk there. That could take days though. We can't risk revealing you know what to the public." Ashley said.

"I guess you're right Ashley any ideas other than riding on our Pokemon? They must be tired from all the riding we've done as of late." Gary said.

"Hey guys I have an idea. Ditto I choose you!" Duplica said.

"How is that going to help us?" Darcy asked.

"That Ditto can't do anything except...hey wait a minute! Ditto can transform! Why didn't I think of that?" May asked.

"Good idea Duplica! Ditto can transform into an Alakazam and Teleport us all to Saffron!" Casey said.

"Exactly! Ditto use transform to become an Alakazam and teleport all of us to Saffron City!" Duplica said.

"Ditto!"(Translation: Right!) Ditto said as it transformed into an Alakazam and teleported everyone to the Saffron City Train Station.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Train Station, Duplica recalled Ditto, and the Sailor Guardians paid for their tickets and boarded the train.

"This is so cool! Great idea Duplica! We should make it to Goldenrod City in no time at all!" Ashley said excitedly.

"That's the plan stan!" Duplica said.

"My name is not Stan it's or Ashley! Get it right!" Ashley said getting ticked off.

"Ashley, you know you are so dense!" Misty said.

"I am not dense! She called me Stan! My name is Ashley!" Ashley said as anime anger lines appeared on her forehead.

"You are too! I mean come on you should know that it's just a saying! Duplica was not calling you Stan! Come on Ashley Satoko Ketchum!" Misty said also getting the anger lines.

Gary just chuckled off to the side and rolled his eyes. His girlfriend was so cute when she got all flustered, but it was so freaking annoying when her and Misty would fight like siblings all the time.

"Go Glaceon, use Icy Wind to stop Ashley and Misty from fighting!" May ordered.

Glaceon did so as she made it so it was too cold for Ashley and Misty to even think about fighting.

"Good work Glaceon! Return!" May said as she recalled Delcatty and she too started laughing up a storm.

"Ha ha ha ha! Good one May that is so funny. Good going hun!" Darcy said while laughing hysterically. She ended up rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"Yes that is so totally funny! Hahahahahahahahahahaha." Casey said while laughing up a storm.

"I agree with you Casey it is so hilarious!" Duplica said as she too couldn't stop laughing, "they never change do they?"

"Pika kaa kaakaaaaaaaaaa!"(Translation: None. Pikachu was just laughing) Pikachu laughed as he shook his head no.

"Pikachu! Why are you laughing at us? Do you want to go into your Pokeball?" Ashley asked as she took out Pikachu's Pokeball and pointed it toward him.

Pikachu immediately stopped laughing because he didn't want to go into the Pokeball.

"Why are you so mean to us?" Misty asked.

"You started it Misty Kasumi Waterflower!" Ashley said.

"I did not!" Misty said.

Before the fight went on, Pikachu shocked Ashley and Misty.

"Pikachu. Aaarrrggghhh!" Ashley and Misty exclaimed angrily as they twitched from the electricity and were still shivering from the Icy Wind Attack and fell to the floor. They then immediately got up.

"You two so remind me of Usagi and Rei! The way you fight a lot." May said.

Gary just grabbed Ashley by the hand and brought her over to him and passionately kissed her. Ashley immediately melted into Gary's arms and sighed.

Misty just giggled and sat with the rest of the girls

The others agreed.

"Attention passengers we have arrived in Goldenrod City. Thank you for choosing the Magnet Train for all of your traveling needs. We hope to see you again." The voice over the loudspeaker said as the train came to a complete stop in Goldenrod City.

The Galactic Guardians then exited the train and headed to Goldenrod Galleria. They felt a Dark Presence and shivered.

* * *

"Um guys did you just feel that?" Ashley asked having completely recovered from Pikachu's Thundershock and Glaceon's Icy Wind.

"I did Ash Something bad is going to happen. I just do not know when." Misty said.

"How come we can never enjoy a nice day of shopping without some sort of trouble rearing its ugly head?!" Duplica asked annoyingly.

"Ever since Ashy-Girl got back from Kalos we've had to deal with all sorts of things. It's very annoying, but then again it's probably part of our job descriptions as defenders of love and justice." Gary said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Yes we all felt it!" The others said in unison. They then set it aside and went shopping. Ashley and Gary Misty, Giselle, May and Darcy,going another way, while Casey and Duplica went a third way.

Ashley and Gary were so happy to finally be alone again. Misty and the others have always tagged along with them wherever they went. A lot of times it was because Ashley invited them, but sometimes the group just did it to annoy them. Ashley and Gary need to talk to Misty and Giselle sometime, Ranma and Akane can't defend Nerima all by themselves. That's only two people against all the crazies in Nerima, but then again those two should be used to it. As Ashley and Gary were cuddling each other, a memory appeared in their heads from a long time ago. Misty, Giselle, Ren and Akane also had the same vision. Darcy, May, Casey, and Duplica also had the same vision, memory, or whatever it was.

* * *

_**10,000 years ago, before the great war that decimated the Moon Kingdom and the Solaris Kingdom…**_

Queen Serenity and Queen Solaria called all the Galactic Guardians into a room. It was just for them. There were for girls there that looked an awful lot like Dawn, Zoey, Serena, and Iris. They were the Silver/Bronze Millennium incarnations of those for. As the group was waiting for the meeting to start, Princess Ren, Princess Akana, Princess Kasumi, and Princess Seiyo entered the chambers. This was a very important meeting so Queen Serenity was the first to speak up as she sat next to her younger Twin Sister.

"Courts of the Solaris Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom, we need to create at least one more four person group that will be charged with protecting Phobos, Deimos, and Mars, and responsible for developing relations with other kingdoms." Queen Serenity said as she took a breath.

Queen Solaria then spoke up as she looked toward her daughter and her intended in Prince Shigeru, "However, this will primarily deal with diplomatic relations between Phobos, Deimos, Mars, the Solaris Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. This group will go by two names either the Galactic Ambassadors or the Phobian Enforcers. Princess Ren and Princess Akana will be the leaders of this group. We've already charged the Galactic Enforcers with working throughout the Galaxy for dealing with specific threats to either the Solaris Kingdom, or the Moon Kingdom. The Galactic Enforcers will be working closely with the Sailor Guardians of the Outer Solar System."

Ren and Akana were a bit confused, did they just hear the two Queens right, they would be the leaders of the four Sailor Guardian Team known as the Galactic Ambassadors/Phobian Enforcers? Princess Ren spoke up as she addressed the queens with the utmost respect, "my Queens, are you proposing we breakaway from the Galactic Guardian activities? That really doesn't sound all the safe. What will our function be then?"

Akana then pondered for a bit and she hit her left palm with her right hand, "I get it now, the four of us are going to go to Galaxies outside of the Moon Kingdom and the Solaris Kingdom to forge alliances. Does that mean we will be venturing to the Kinmoku System as well? I've always wanted to see that system. I hear the Sailor Starlights can offer a lot of help in wars and their Princess, Kakyuu I believe her name is, is a very important diplomat in this universe. I'm all for working that angle. It would be quite interesting."

Princess Ren, Princess Kasumi, Princess Seiyo also nodded in agreement, Princess Seiyo was the first to speak up, "I for one am all for it! My Star Power will be just the perfect talent for forging diplomatic relations with other kingdoms and Galaxies!"

Princess Kasumi giggled as she spoke up as well, "now that my sisters are back from their tour, they can take over the Gym in Cerulean City on Planet Solara to take on challengers for the badge! I think it's an excellent idea! It's about time the sisters of Prince Shigeru and me go to work to earn their keep around here. I'm so in!"

Princess Ren agreed wholeheartedly with everyone, "I for one think it's an excellent idea. Let's go for it! It will be dangerous, but a Martial Artist's Life is Fraught with Peril! I'm totally in as well."

Queen Serenity nodded and smiled, "it's settled then! The Phobian Enforcers AKA Galactic Ambassadors will be given complete control of the Solaris Space Colony. Thank you for your cooperation! The rest of the Solaris Sailor Guardians can return to the Spica Star System which is where their home kingdom is. Princess Hikari, as the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion you will be given dominion over the Gate of Space. Is that okay with you?"

Princess Hikari thought for a little bit then summoned her Pearl Star Staff, "it works for me Queen Serenity. Though does it also work for Queen Solaria to do things that way?"

Queen Solaria looked toward her daughter, her daughter's intended and the rest of her daughter's Guardians. She then gave a firm nod and spoke up, "I hereby decree as Queen of the Solaris Kingdom that Princess Ren of Phobos, Princess Akana of Deimos, Princess Seiyo of Callisto, and Princess Kasumi of Atlantis are given dominion over the Solaris Space Colony and given complete access to everything within. The Solaris Space Colony is ready for launch from the docks of Solara Castle on Solara."

Everyone present nodded in acknowledgement. Everything was set in motion.

* * *

_**Back to the Present with Gary, Ashley, and the others…**_

"What was that?! Gary and Ashley asked from one part of the mall, while the rest of them asked from the other part, and Ren and Akane said from Nerima. The three sisters of Ashley, Darcy, and Ren were wondering the same thing.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Back with Nephrite and Team Rocket at Tojho Falls...**_

"What are you talking about my Queen? A Bronze Crystal what's that going to do? I know the Golden Imperium Crystal belongs to the Terran Royal family(Endymion). The Silver Imperium Crystal belongs to the family on Luna(1). Who does the Bronze Imperium Crystal belong too?" Nephrite asked.

"Fool the Bronze Imperium Crystal belongs to the Princesses of the Solaris Kingdom. Their space station was located between Mercury and the Sun during the Silver Millennium and there was also the main faction on the Planet Solara deep in the Virgo Cluster. No one knows where they are. We will have to investigate further. You see the Bronze Imperium Crystal will reveal the true Princesses of Solaris. If we get that Crystal before they do we will be able to control the new Team of Senshi led by Sailors Solaris and Silver Rose which you encountered yesterday. Although, you only encountered half of them. There are at least four more Galactic Guardians known as the Galactic Enforcers." Beryl exclaimed with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"And how pray tell do you expect me to do that my Queen?" Nephrite asked.

"I will let Giovanni talk to you about that. Oh and Jessie, James, Meowth, Botch, and Cassidy you still have yet to get your hands on that Pikachu. That is a matter for another time. Giovanni, I need you to talk to Nephrite and his... I mean your Flunkies." Beryl said as she turned the screen to reveal Giovanni.

Butch was apalled, why is it no one could ever get his name right?! "The name is Butch! Not Botch!"

"Shut Up!" Giovanni and Beryl chimed together in unison.

"Well if it isn't my loyal Team Rocket Members and Nephrite. Here is what you must do. Thanks to my connection with all this technology at my disposal, I can tell you how to find the Bronze Crystal! There are nine Prism Crystals that combine to form the Bronze Crystal. At one time we thought there were six more, but that was proven to be false. The nine Prism Crystals are within nine Pokemon Trainers scattered from Kanto to Alola. We must find them before the Galactic Guardians do," Giovanni ordered. The leader of Team Rocket then continued on, "There is no excuse for you to fail with the power that the black crystal you possess gives you. It will detect the Crystal Holders. Once it encounters a crystal holder, it will glow an eerie silver color. Do you understand?!" Giovanni asked in his normal gruff and angry tone. There will be three dark crystals appearing shortly, one will go to Jessie, James, and Meowth, one will go to Biff and Cassidy, and one will go to Nephrite."

"Yes sir we will not fail you!" All six of them said in unison.

"See that you don't!" Giovanni and Beryl said in unison as they cut the channel.

"Aye Aye!" All six of them saluted and cut their own channel.

"The name is Butch! Not Biff!" Butch said angrily once again.

Three crystals then appeared like Giovanni said they would. One went to Jessie, James, and Meowth, one went to Butch and Cassidy, and one went to Nephrite.

"Since there are Nine Prism Crystals, each of you will be responsible for finding three. The Sailor Guardians will be after them as well. Don't let them get a hold of any one of them understood. You five stay here while I go Investigate Goldenrod City." Nephrite said as he teleported away to Goldenrod.

All five of them saluted.

* * *

_**Back in Goldenrod with Ashley and the gang...**_

All of the Sailor Guardians' and Gary's Communicators rang. They all went into the nearest restroom to their location. They then locked the stalls.

"Solaris/Silver Rose/Terra/Callisto/Io/Ganymede/Triton/Rhea here! What's the Sitch?" All the Senshi said in unison as Usagi's Face appeared on the screen.

"This is Moon. I just found out something from Mercury. According to the Mercury Computer there are nine Prism Crystals to be found. Together they will bring out the Bronze Crystal and reveal the Princesses of the Solaris Kingdom/Colony. You Sailor Guardians as well as Phobos and Deimos are charged with protecting them." Usagi said with a sigh, she then continued on, I have already told Ashlynn and Deanna about it. Since they are your twin sisters Solaris and Rhea they are charged with the same task. I will contact the Phobos and Deimos later. I will send you a Wand Solaris after our conversation. I will also send one to Phobos as well. Since you are from different areas you will both get the tracking wand. Yours, Solaris will have the Sun Symbol on it and Phobos' will have the Phobos Symbol on it."

Ashley and Gary were confused, they were just given a wand a piece. Ashley spoke up toward Usagi, "Um Moon, when you say wands, do you mean the wands like these?"

Ashley then produced her wand and showed it to Usagi through the communicator.

"You already have the wands?" Usagi inquired with a confused look on her face, "Damn it Pluto! I wanted to give them to you guys! Jeez, that woman sure gets around quickly enough. Disregard what I just said since you already got them. I'm going to have to give Pluto a strict talking to."

Usagi then addressed Misty specifically, "Terra you already know that you are the Princess of Atlantis. You and Mamoru may be related, but you have two different crystals, yours is Copper. The Crystals will start revealing themselves momentarily. The Dark Kingdom and Team Rocket are after the Prism Crystals too. The crystals are inside various people that you all know. They will be revealed in time. Solaris, you Silver Rose and Terra will be affected the most because all of the Crystal holders are people you know."

"Really?" Ashley, Gary and Misty all asked in unison.

Usagi nods in acknowledgement, then continues, As for Phobos and Deimos, they may or may not be affected a lot. It seems their life in Nerima was even more chaotic before they became Phobos and Deimos. Your other Sailor Guardians will also be affected somewhat," Usagi finally finished.

"Wait, how will I know when a Prism Crystal Holder will be near?" Ashley asked, then continued, "Pluto never explained that part about it."

"I'm wondering as well," Gary said in a confused tone, "we've got to be able to tell when one is near."

"That is the simple part. Your Wand will start flashing. That way you will know." Usagi said with her Princess Serenity tone of voice, then continued in her normal tone,"If either you or a Dark Kingdom Agent extract them they will become Youma. You can't kill them because they are human beings or other living things. They must be healed after you defeat them." Usagi said.

"How will Solaris be able to do that. I know you healed them with your Moon Healing Escalation. For that matter how will Phobos be able to do that?" Pikachu said after he turned into Orion.

"Solaris and Phobos will know what to do Orion don't worry. Moon out." Usagi said.

"Orion/Solaris/Silver Rose/Callisto/Terra/Io/Ganymede/Rhea/ and Triton out." Everyone said.

All of them cut the channel. They then left the restrooms.

Ren and Akane got the same briefing. Now they were off to search for the Crystals.

Misty and Giselle then activated their Portal-Coms and opened a portal, "We will see you later." Misty said to her friends.

"I think we better head over to Nerima," Giselle said with a smile, "the memories we just had flash through our minds was very evident as to what part we will play. We are going to stay with Ranma and Akane in Nerima and at the Saotome Residence in Juban. You six have this part handled, however, I think we are actually meant to be part of Ranma and Akane's group known as the Phobian Enforcers. If you need our help, don't hesitate to ask for it."

Ashley, Gary, and Company nodded in acknowledgement, hugged Misty and Giselle and waved goodbye to them as they stepped through the portal. Once the two girls were through, the portal closed behind them.

* * *

"I like this, but it's awfully girly," Ashley said, "will I really look good in this?"

"I think you will look great in it Ashy-Girl," Gary said then continued, "but then again I guess I am a bit partial. I don't expect you to wear something like that, especially because of it's design."

"I guess I could give it a try sometime," Ashley said as she picked up the outfit, "but I won't wear it very often."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

The outfit that Ashley found was a Blouse and Skirt Combination to Ashley's old outfit from Kanto, Orange Archipelago and Johto. It was a black blouse, a Blue Jean Skirt, and a beautiful Blue Vest. Her and Gary walked up to the Counter and paid for Ashley's purchases.

Ashley's wand started to glow. Dawn went outside followed by Ashley and Gary. A few minutes later the rest of the Senshi left the Goldenrod Galleria. They decided to go to the National Park. To have minimal damage. They went to an area free of Pokemon and people.

"Dawn yo! Long time no see! How've you been?" Ashley asked.

Dawn smiled and ran up to Ashley and hugged her, "Oh wow Ash, you look great! I'm glad to see you finally started wearing Skirts!"

Ashley hugged Dawn back, "it's been a while Dawn. It's great to see you again! I have some bad news for you. You have something inside of you that I need. I'm going to have to extract it."

"Um yeah, go ahead Ash, I trust you. I have a couple things inside of me. I will show you later. Please just extract it now, do with me what you wish." Dawn said as she got down on her knees and put her hands on her head.

Ashley nodded and held up her wand, "Solaris Crystal Extraction."

Once Ashley said those words, something was coming out of Dawn's Upper Arm it was a pink Prism Crystal. When the extraction was complete, Dawn fell to the ground and her form started to warp and change, She turned into something with pink skin that matched her Pokeball Symbol on her Beanie as well as the pink on her boots and on her mini-skirt. She grew to twice her normal size and her expression went from a smiling one to a sharp-teeth wielding one as her bag became and over the shoulder Bazooka. Dawn-Youma pulled out bunch of Stocking Caps out of nowhere and loaded them into her bazooka. The Extracted Crystal then went to Ashley and she stuffed it into her bra.

Nephrite saw this from the shadows and sighed, "Queen Beryl isn't going to like this. Oh well, I still have eight more to find." With that said, Nephrite teleported away.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ashley asked with a concerned look on her face.

Hearing Ashley say her name caused a strange capital T with a Circle on the bottom to appear on her forehead, Dawn's voice came from the mouth of the monster, "I temporarily have control of this body, but it won't be for long, I don't want you to hold anything back. Don't worry, I will be fine. Take this possession of me down by any means necessary! Don't worry, I won't hold a grudge against you, just hurry up and find the Galactic Guardians to take me down!"

With that, Dawn's personality faded and the monster personality took over as it started fighting stocking caps at random people. When the stocking caps hit the people, they all got an evil look on their faces and their energy started being drained. Receiving telepathic messages from Dawn-Youma, the Stocking Cap clad people started attacking Gary and the Galactic Guardians.

Ashley nodded in understanding and sent out her Charizard to use Smokescreen to shield them from the attack.

Dawn-Youma was confused.

"Huh where did they go?" Dawn-Youma looked around.

"Solar Prism/Io/Ganymede/Rhea/Triton Power Make Up!" Ashley and company all said and transformed. Phobos, Deimos, Callisto and Terra joined the frey.

Gary raised a Silver Rose to the sky and transformed into Silver Rose.

"Dawn don't do this! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Solaris said. Solaris-Ashlynn and Rhea-Deanna were standing by in case they needed to help out their twin sisters. Also on another building Phobos-Ranko also stood and watched.

"Yes Please Dawn don't!" Silver Rose Pleaded with his friend.

Not responding to Silver Rose, Stockcap Gal sent out her Piplup, which had become Piplupevil

"I am Stockcap Gal! I don't know who Dawn is!" The newly named Stockcap Gal cackled as she attacked the Senshi.

"Orion! use Thunder Wave to Immobilize her. We can't hurt her! She must be healed. Solar Beam!" Solaris-Ashley said as she did her lowest level attack.

Orion did so, while Silver Rose threw several Silver Roses into Stockcap Gals feet.

"Sand Spiral!" Terra said as she attacked.

"Ice Shot." Callisto said as she took down her Ice Storm attack down to just an itty bitty pellet of ice and just kept on firing them at Stockcap Gal.

"Tiger Roar!" Phobos-Ren said as she executed her only attack.

"Hammerhead!" Deimos said as she executed her only attack.

"Solaris! She is completely immobilized. Now is the time to heal her." Rhea said staring through her VR Visor.

"Everybody stop attacking! Now is the time to heal her. Phobos be ready with your wand if it doesn't work." Solaris said.

"Right!" Phobos said.

"How do I do this oh yeah thanks for the telepathic message sis!" Solaris-Ashley said as her twin sister jumped down beside her. Rhea-Deanna jumped down beside Rhea-Darcy. Phobos-Ranko also jumped down beside Phobos-Ren.

"Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris-Ashley said as a yellow light went toward Stockcap Gal and healed her.

Dawn woke up not knowing what happened as did Piplup.

Dawn then picked up Piplup and held him close to her heart as a confused look crossed her features, "Um, what happened?"

"You became a monster and attacked us." Solaris-Ashley said.

"My twin sister healed you. Rhea-Deanna you and I have to go." Solaris-Ashlynn said.

"I better go too." Phobos-Ranko said.

"Bye." Rhea-Deanna said as her and Solaris-Ashlynn disappeared back to base and de-transformed.

"Bye now!" Phobos-Ranko said as she too disappeared back to the Nerima command center and de-transformed.

* * *

_**Back with Solaris and company...**_

"Dawn are you okay?" Solaris asked.

"We were worried about you." Terra said.

"Yes we were." Phobos said.

"Glad that you are okay." Deimos said.

"Hey do you want to go shopping with us?" Io said.

"Yes, we would enjoy it. We will also tell you who we really are. I know we can trust you." Rhea said.

"Yes. We know we can." Ganymede said.

"So what do you say Dawn?" Triton asked.

"What about me attacking you?" Dawn asked.

"We healed you. Those Dark Kingdom Generals are really stupid." Callisto said.

It wasn't your fault!" Solaris said as she hugged Dawn, followed shortly by Silver Rose.

Dawn then remembered something she smiled as the same symbol that glowed earlier appeared on her forehead.

Solaris and Silver Rose were shocked and so were Phobos, Deimos and Callisto, Terra and the others were also shocked.

"I have something to show you," Dawn said as she looked toward Solaris and the others, "First we need some cover."

Sailor Solaris nodded and sent out her Charizard, "Charizard, please use smokescreen to shield us from onlookers."

Charizard nodded and did so. Once it was confirmed that Charizard had put up a Smokescreen barrier, Dawn summoned a Henshin Pen similar to the others. It was engraved with the symbol that had shown up on her forehead twice before.

"Titania Power Make up!" Dawn said as a pink and black light engulfed the Bluenette. When the light died down, a Sailor Guardian clad in a primarily pink Sailor outfit with black bow and ribbon was where Dawn once was. She was now Sailor Titania.

"I'm Sailor Titania," Sailor Titania said, "I am the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion. My dominion is over the Gate of Space. The technology in those portal-coms you all where now are powered by this."

A pink light appeared in her hand and formed into a Staff. Said Staff was black shiny metal with a pink Heart-Shaped Ornament at the top. It was her Pearl Star Staff.

"This," Sailor Titania said as she held the Staff on her right side, then continued, "is called the Pearl Star Staff. The Pearl-Pink Star Ornament you see on the top of the Staff is a very special relic from times of old. You will learn more about it at a later time. My name is Sailor Titania, the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

With that, Sailor Titania Curtsied and smiled. She noticed the Smokescreen was still going strong and made a request, "I would like to see who all of you are, could you do me a favor and show me?"

Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, and the others all nodded. With the Smokescreen still going strong, the group de-transformed revealing who they are. Sailor Titania then de-transformed and revealed herself and happily giggled. She then ran up to Ashley and hugged her again. She also hugged Gary. She then introduced herself to the others and the others introduced themselves to her. Once pleasantries were exchanged, Ashley offered the Bluenette her hand, "say would you like to go shopping with us Dawn?"

Dawn giggled and smiled as she hugged the older blonde again, "I would love that Ash."

Ashley and the others nodded, but then Ren, Misty, Giselle and Akane raised their hand.

Ren, and Darcy also explained what happened to them. Dawn just laughed and then apologized for attacking them.

"Don't worry Dawn! You were so under the control of the evil general. At least we have one Prism Crystal. We just need to find eight more." Ashley said, then she realized she really wanted to show her true self to her friend. AWell One Rainbow Crystal down, fourteen to go. Don't worry it won't take up this whole arc to find the crystals and reveal the Princesses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Right before everyone said their goodbyes, Ren and Darcy shifted back to Ranma and Drew emphasizing what they told Dawn about and demonstrating their special abilities.

Ranma then broke away from the group and joined with Akane, Giselle, and Misty as he spoke up, "though I would love to go shopping with all of you, I have things to take care of in Nerima. Misty and Giselle are coming with Akane and me too. Enjoy your shopping trip everyone."

Misty sighed and hugged Ashley, "sorry to cut this short, but we have to make sure Nerima is safe. Tell my sisters that I will be calling them shortly to explain everything. I'm putting them back in charge of the Cerulean Gym, I have more important things to deal with right now. See you all later."

Giselle smiled and agreed with Misty, "I'm going with Misty, Ranma and Akane. I will see all of you around at a later time. See ya."

"Bye guys," Akane said as she hugged everyone, "I'll see you all later."

With that, the newly named Galactic Ambassadors/Phobian Enforcers portaled back to Nerima to keep an eye on things there.

That left the rest of the group clear to go shopping, Drew realizing that shopping for clothes was something more seen with a bunch of girls doing it shifted into Darcy as the group headed back to the mall anxious to get their interrupted Shopping Trip underway.

One Prism Crystal Down, eight Prism Crystals to go! What will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned for more!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next time:**_ The Sailor Guardians, now with Dawn/Sailor Titania among their ranks arrive in Nerima when their wands start beeping. As Ryoga walks by, the beeping gets louder and points to Ryoga. Will the Galactic Guardians get another Crystal or will the Dark Kingdom get this one? To find out stay tuned.

_**Next time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 09: Solar Princess Saga Part VI Nerima District Disco!**_

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, Cure Leo AKA AshK1980

(1)Luna is also another name for our Moon.


	9. 09: Solaris Princess Saga: Part VI

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**_ AshK1980

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2. I never have and never will. I only own this story, My OC's The New Senshi and this idea. In other workds don't sue me!

_**Episode 09: Solaris Princess Saga Part VI: Nerima District Disco**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Dawn returned. She happened to be the holder of one of the nine Rainbow Crystals needed to find out the true Princesses of the Solaris Kingdom. The Galactic Guardians got the first one. Dawn was then healed. Dawn was also revealed to be Sailor Titania, the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion. Dawn then decided to join the group in their adventures once again. One down eight to go. Gary, Ashley, and the others also found out more about their past. Who will get the next one? The Senshi or The Dark Kingdom? On with the story.

* * *

_**Goldenrod City Pokemon Center..**__**.**_

* * *

After having a good night's sleep, Ashley and the gang woke up and went downstairs to eat Breakfast before they go their separate ways, Ashley waited for Misty and Giselle but realized that they had gone back to Nerima with Ranma/Ren and Akane. It was official Sailor Callisto, Sailor Terra, Sailor Phobos, and Sailor Deimos created the faction of the Galactic Guardians known as the Galactic Ambassadors/Phobian Enforcers after they got more of their memories back from the Silver Millennium. Dawn had also revealed herself to be the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion known as Sailor Titania whose Domain was over the Gate of Space/Spear Pillar. Now, Ashley, Gary, May, Darcy, Dawn, Duplica, and Casey were the only ones in the Pokemon Center eating Breakfast. Dawn was ecstatic that she would get to travel with Ashley again. She sort of expected that Ashley and Gary would get together eventually. She was so glad that she was right, those two make a lovely couple. She couldn't help but wonder what adventures she would encounter with Ashley and Company while she traveled with them again.

"So, Ashley, Gary; where are we headed now?" Dawn asked curiously. "I kind of want to go on a Pokemon hunt around Johto and Kanto since I'm here anyway. We could also do some shopping together, just us girls." Dawn then looked toward Gary as he was seen with linked arms with Ashley, "though, I guess it would be really cool to travel with Gary for a while."

Gary smiled and nodded, then he spoke up, "actually, Ashley and I have no idea where we are going next. We will probably end up going to Alola to compete in the Island Trials and the Grand Trials there. I'm sure you could catch some unique Pokemon in Alola. Some of the Pokemon we've seen around Kanto and Johto have different forms in Alola. I think I should look into more research for that. I am training to be a Pokemon Professor after all. The different forms are bound to be good for my research."

Ashley nodded in agreement as she laid her head on Gary's shoulder, "I could also use the time in Alola to capture some of the Rare Alolan Pokemon as well. I am still determined to be the world's best Pokemon Master! Nothing is going to stop me from that dream, not even Queen Beryl and her lackeys!"

Darcy, Duplica, May, Casey, and Dawn all nodded in agreement with Ashley. Ashley then saw that Piplup was still a Piplup, not remembering that Piplup decided not to evolve, Ashley asked Dawn a Question.

"Hey Dawn, can I ask you a question?" Ashley asked of her Sinnoh traveling companion.

"Sure thing Ash, what is it?" Dawn asked with a curious look on her face, "if I can answer it I will answer it to the best of my ability."

Ashley nodded, then asked that question, "so why hasn't Piplup evolved yet? I thought he would have evolved by now. He has to be a really high level by now."

"Silly Ash, don't you remember that we used an Everstone on Piplup to keep him from evolving. I still had Piplup when I visited you in Unova. Boy you certainly are dense girl!"

Ashley giggled and face palmed while rolling her eyes at herself, "jeez, how could I have forgotten about that?! Jeez, we are away from each other for two years and I forget about what Pokemon of yours evolved. Sorry about that Dawn."

"Hey, no worries Ash," Dawn said with a giggle, "like you said we haven't seen each other for a while. How about I send out my Pokemon so you can get a refresher course on them, then you can show me the other Pokemon you have with you."

Ashley nodded in agreement with Dawn and smiled, "sure, I would really like to see your Pokemon again, I can't wait to see if anymore of your Pokemon have evolved since I last saw you in Eastern Unova. I'll show you the rest of mine as well. How about we all sho our Pokemon to each other. Though I think it would be better to let them out at the National Park."

May nodded at Ashley's idea, "yeah, certain Pokemon of ours don't fit very well inside a building that's not a Stadium of some sort. It shouldn't take us too long to get there, the National Park isn't really that far North of here."

The whole group nodded and agreed not to send out their Pokemon until they get to the National Park.

* * *

_**National Park…**_

* * *

Once the group arrived at the National Park, everyone took out their Pokeballs to send out their Pokemon, since Dawn was the youngest person at the moment, the group encouraged her to send out her Pokemon. Dawn happily nodded with Piplup still on her head as she spun around and one foot and threw her Pokeballs out, "okay everyone, it's time for your spotlight!"

Dawn threw her Pokeballs in the air as they all opened in mid-air, and released her Pokemon, they all came out in their own shower of sparkles, stars, bubbles, flames and whatnot.

Once the Pokemon were released, Piplup stood proudly in the middle of all of them, around Piplup were Mamoswine, Quilava, Pachirisu, Togekiss, and finally in a shower of hearts, out popped Buneary. Buneary immediately saw Pikachu on Ashley's shoulder and jumped after him, knocking the poor Electric Mouse off.

Ashley was surprised again that Dawn's Buneary hadn't evolved either, "I'm surprised that Buneary is not a Lopunny by now as close as the two of you are. Is her story the same as Piplup's?"

Dawn smiled and nodded, "yeah, Buneary decided she didn't want to evolve as well. Remember what you said about Pikachu deciding that he didn't want to evolve into Raichu, Buneary followed the same path. One day she was getting ready to evolved and she pointed to an Everstone she saw in a store, I knew then that she wanted to remain a Buneary forever, just like Pikachu decided that he wanted to remain a Pikachu so many years ago."

Pikachu was nervous as he looked at Buneary, she definitely hasn't changed one bit. It was nice to hear that another Pokemon that he traveled with for a while decided not to evolve just like he did.

Dawn then looked at everyone else wondering if they would let their Pokemon out as well. Darcy shifted into Drew and pulled a bunch of Pokeballs off of his belt and tossed them in the air. As the Pokeballs opened, Drew's Team was revealed. He had a Masquerain, a Flygon, a Roserade, an Absol, and a Butterfree. He had yet to catch a sixth Pokemon. He was hoping to catch one soon.

Duplica sent out her Ditto and Mini-Dit, she still only had those two Pokemon. She decided to look for some other Ditto's with various specific talents of their own while they were traveling together.

It was May and Casey's turn to send out their teams next.

Pirouetting with several Pokeballs in her hand, May hurled them up in the air calling out their names, Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Delcatty, take the stage!" After May uttered those words out, said Pokemon revealed themselves and stood in line. May then spoke up again, "this is my original Team from my journey through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier with Ashley.

It was Casey's turn to send out her Pokemon, tossing several Pokeballs up in the air, the balls opened to reveal Meganium, Electivire, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Raticate, and finally, Jolteon was released as well. Casey had a full team of six just like mostly everyone except for Darcy and Duplica.

Finally, Ashley and Gary took their Pokeballs off of their belts and tossed them in the air, Ashley only threw out four Pokeballs, because that's all she had on her belt. When the Pokeballs opened to reveal themselves, out came Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, and her Krookodile. Pikachu stood in the middle of the group. Ashley was then seen fingering something underneath her Kalos Jacket.

May, Dawn, Casey, and Duplica were quite confused seeing Ashley finger something underneath her jacket. The time had come to reveal her favorite Pokemon. A lot of people are confused because they think that Ashley's favorite Pokemon is Pikachu, Charizard or one of her other ones that they've seen before. Pulling her necklace that was attached to a purple and white Pokeball and fingering it Ashley sighed. She was with her friends it was time to reveal her secret Pokemon.

Drew was confused as to why Ashley was acting the way she was as well, but didn't say anything.

Gary then looked toward Ashley with a worried look on his face, "Ashy-Girl what's wrong? Why are you so apprehensive about releasing her? I'm sure they will love her."

Ashley sighed and hugged her love as she whispered into Gary's ear, "I'm just so worried that they won't like me anymore. I've been keeping this Pokemon to myself all these years. What if they resent me for it?"

Gary comforted his love and ran his fingers through Ashley's long Blonde Hair as he whispered back into her ear, "don't worry, if they get mad at you for keeping your favorite Pokemon from them, they aren't very good friends."

Ashley nodded in understanding as she unhooked the purple and white Pokeball from the necklace chain around her neck, she then looked toward the rest of her friends and smiled, "all of you seem to think that Pikachu is my favorite Pokemon because you've seen him the most out of all my Pokemon. As recently as a week ago I decided to bring this special Pokemon with me. I raised her from an egg and was so happy when she evolved that I was worried people would take her from me."

"Get on with it Ash!" All the girls and Drew said to Ashley as she was fingering her purple and white Pokeball, "what Pokemon is in the custom Pokeball already?!"

Ashley nodded as she took a deep breath and apologized, "sorry everybody for holding back on you, but I wasn't sure if I would bring her with me on any of journeys at all. I've left you all in the dark for so long, so here is my true favorite Pokemon, Pikachu is also one of my favorites as well as Charizard, Sceptile, and Greninja, as well as Krookodile."

"GET TO THE POINT ASHLEY SATOKO KETCHUM!" May scolded and huffed, "what is the Pokemon you're hiding. I want to see it and so does everyone else!"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement with May as they surrounded Ashley.

"Step back girls! I need room to throw this Pokeball!" Ashley ordered of her friends not angry but just a bit annoyed.

The girls nodded in understanding and took a step back as Ashley giggled and smiled toward her friends, "my tough bossy girl act gets you all the time. Anyway, here I go! Esperina! It's time to come out and meet my friends."

"ESPERINA?!" All the girls exclaimed in amazement, "WHO IS ESPERINA?!"

Ashley giggles and smiles, "be patient and find out. Come on out my dear!"

Ashley pirouetted around really fast and tossed the purple and white Pokeball into the sky. When the Pokeball opened, out popped a purple and white Pokemon. It was an Espeon, when Espeon emerged from the Pokeball light, she landed on all fours and rushed over to Ashley and nuzzled her. The Eevee evolutions that showed themselves excitedly ran over to officially welcome Esperina to the team. The way Ashley talked about a certain beautiful Pokemon she left at home when she went on her journey, the more curious they got when they were traveling with her. May, Dawn, Duplica, Casey and Darcy all giggled excitedly and echoed awwwwww all around when they saw Esperina nuzzle her trainer like that.

Once the girls stopped swooning over Esperina, Gary sent out his Pokemon Team. His team consisted of Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, Arcanine, Nidoking and Skarmory.

Now that all the teams have met, a young man about Ashley and Gary's age appeared out of nowhere in the National Park and approached them, "um excuse me, do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima?"

"Tendo Dojo in Nerima?" Ashley asked curiously while holding onto Gary's arm and laying her head on his shoulder, "I think you are in the wrong area. Nerima is a District on the Outskirts of Tokyo far to the East of here."

"So," Gary said, "you have to head East."

Ryoga said thank you and headed North to Ecruteak City, "Sir that's North." Darcy said to the directionless Martial Artist. Everyone just shrugged and smiled, they then got a call from Ren and Akane.

"Hey Gary and Girls, would you like to go with Akane, Misty, Giselle and me shopping Nerima?"

Dawn and the other girls liked the sound of that, but Gary not so much. Darcy was willing to do a little more shopping. Gary figured if Darcy can do it, he can, besides the more time he can spend with his Ashy Girl, the happier he will be. Everyone then nod as Ashley was about to pull out her time key, Dawn stopped her as she quickly transformed into Sailor Titania and summoned her Pearl Star Staff after making sure the area was free of innocent Civilians, which it was.

"Why would you want to do that," Sailor Titania asked of her friends, "my Pearl Star Staff can get us to Nerima in no time and we won't even land hard on our butts. Besides, I need some practice if I'm going to be an integral part of this team. Though for safety sake, I would transform into your Sailor Guardian forms."

Ashley nodded along with the rest of the group as they quickly transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms and Gary transformed into Silver Rose.

Once everyone was transformed, with a flick of her wrist, Sailor Titania pulled Sailor Solaris and Company into the borders of a Star-Shaped Portal which closed just as fast as it opened after it sucked Ashley and Company through.

* * *

_**Nerima District Shopping Center...**_

* * *

The group landed in an Alley unceremoniously on their butts and de-transformed. Seeing that they were male, Drew was ecstatic when he found out that if he transforms into his Sailor Guardian form while male, he can revert to his Male form when he deactivates the transformation.

Dawn also de-Transformed with a sweat drop on her forehead as she apologized, "sorry everyone, I still have to figure out how to make landing smooth, but at least this landing wasn't as bad as the time key landing was it?"

Ashley and the others pondered for a bit, they had to hand it to Dawn, though the landing may have hurt, it wasn't as bad as the Time Key landing normally is. The group hugs Dawn in a group hug and everyone smiles. Dawn has some work to do on the landings, but this being her first time she used her powers over the Gate of Space, it was pretty good.

"Good job Dawn!" Ashley exclaimed as she hugged her friend, then continued, "you have a decent handle on your Powers of Sailor Titania despite the rough landing."

"Thanks Ash!" Dawn said as she thanked her blonde friend. The group then were about to exit the Alley when four more lights fell out of the sky with a thud. They were Phobos, Deimos, Callisto, and Terra. Once the quarted regained their bearings from the landing, they de-transformed back into Ranma, Akane, Giselle, and Misty in the Alley. After they left the alley, everyone headed off to the Shopping Center. Ash, Gary, Ranma, and Akane went one direction. Casey, Duplica, Giselle and Misty went another way. Drew and May went another direction. They all promised to meet in the food court at about 7:00. They all need to figure out where to stay in Nerima when they retire. They can't stay at a Pokemon Center because they don't know where one is. The shopping then commenced again.

"Where the hell am I now? Is this Shinjuku? It looks familiar. Where is this place? Wait a minute this is Nerima! I have got to find Ranma. I'm off!" Ryoga said as he went in search of Ranma. He eventually wound up getting lost and ended up arriving in the food court where Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranko, Ukyo, Sayuri, and Yuka were and disappeared again

* * *

_**Vaniville Town, Kalos…**_

* * *

For some reason, Ryoga found himself in Vaniville Town with Serena visiting and practicing her Performances as well as her Rhyhorn racing. He approaches Serena and gets her attention.

"Um excuse me miss, but is this the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, Japan?" Ryoga asked of the young Honey Blonde.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you're in Kalos, Vaniville Town to be exact." Serena said as she wrote down some directions for Ryoga to follow.

"Follow these directions to the Lumiose City Airport and you will be able to catch a flight to Tokyo. Or you could walk just North of here and it will take you right into Lumiose City and then you can get to the Airport from there."

"Thank you miss." Ryoga said as he headed South and disappeared.

"Um sir," Serena said trying to get Ryoga's attention and pointed North, "that's North."

Unfortunately, Ryoga had already gotten lost again. Serena then went back to practicing.

* * *

_**Back at the Nerima Shopping District…**_

* * *

Everyone was now shopping in the shopping center, Sighing, Drew, and Ranma shifted to their female forms. For some reason they felt more comfortable shopping as female than male.

"Hey Gare-Bear?" Ashley asked of her love.

"Yes Ashy Girl?" Gary asked.

"What do you think our Princesses look like?"

"I have no idea Ash. We will just have to find out when they are revealed."

"I guess you're right Gare Bear."

"Akane?" Ren asked.

"Yes Ren?" Akane asked.

"Will we ever be able to find our Princesses? I have the strangest feeling that one of them is nearby."

"I have the same feeling."

"Duplica, what do you think our Princesses are like?" Casey asked.

"Yes what do you think? Anyone?" Giselle asked.

"I don't know Giselle. I just have a feeling that our Princesses are people we know." Misty said.

"I agree with you Misty. I have the exact same feeling." Duplica said.

"Hey Darcy?" May asked.

"Yes May?" Darcy responded.

"I have the strangest feeling that one of our Princesses is closer than we think. Do you have the same feeling?"

"I sure do May. "

Everyone then continued shopping.

Ryoga all of a sudden showed up out of nowhere.

"Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga said as he tried to attack Ren.

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?" Ren asked of Ryoga.

"Ranma you are nothing but a coward! Hiding in your cursed form. Throw off the Girly gloves and fight me!" Ryoga said.

"Ryoga you pervert! stop it! This is no place for fighting!" Akane said.

"Akane, Ranma is a coward not wanting to fight me! She's hiding as a girl!" Ryoga said as he tried to attack Akane. He was stopped by a Volt-Tackle.

"Ryoga! How could you try and attack Akane. She's your friend!" Ashley said after Pikachu hopped back on her shoulder.

"Ranma is a coward hiding not wanting to fight me. You are too! By the way who are you and how do you know my name?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh silly me I'm sorry. My name is Ashley Ketchum. I do not know what you are talking about me hiding. This is my true form." Ashley said.

"I know your name and all of your Infamous Spars Ryoga-San. I don't know how, but I also know that your last name is Hibiki and your habit of getting lost in a closet. Ren told me all that. Listen to Ren for once and you will understand why she is in this form and calling herself by the name Ren. At least she will eventually." Ashley said as her wand in her purse began to flash and beep.

"What? My wand. Ren-Chan is yours doing the same thing?" Ashley asked.

"Hai!" We must extract it. We will have to fight him, but it's the only way we will find our Princesses." Ren said.

"Hold it right there girls this one is mine!" Nephrite said as he showed up out of nowhere and took out his Extraction Crystal.

"You have something that belongs to me Ryoga Hibiki! Give it to me now!" Nephrite said as he began extraction.

"Arrrrrrrrgh! Oh no!" Ryoga said as he fell to the ground.

"The score is tied ladies." Nephrite said.

"I don't think so! Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Ashley said.

"Pika-Chu!"(Translation: Thunder Wave!) Pikachu said as he paralyzed Nephrite.

"I can't move. I will still get the Crystal!" Nephrite said as he reached out.

The rest of the group that was with Ashley and Company that went their separate ways showed up transformed and ready to fight.

"No you won't! Rock Throw!" Ganymede said as she hit Nephrite's hand and took the crystal. She then stored it in her Subspace Pocket.

"I will be back Sailor Guardians!" Nephrite said as he tried to teleport, but due to Paralysis he couldn't.

"Good now take this! Petal Dance!" Rhea said as she shot roses at Nephrite.

He tried to teleport away but couldn't Finally he shook off the Paralysis.

"Boar Blaster! Arise and Destroy those Sailor Guardians!" Nephrite said as he teleported away knowing that he lost another Crystal to those damn Sailor Guardians(at least he thinks that).

A black and yellow light engulfed Ryoga. He all of a sudden developed Boar Ears, Tusks, and Snout. His hands were human and his feet were hooves like a boar has. He also still had the Bandana on his head.

"Boar Blaster! I will destroy you!" He said as he headed toward Ren and Ashley.

"Mimic! Dead Scream!" Triton said as she showed up on the scene.

"Ice Storm!" Callisto said.

"Lava Blast!" Io said trying not to hurt Ryoga-Youma too much.

"Useless Senshi! I will destroy you! Bandana Blizzard Blast!" Ryoga-Youma said as he spun one of his Bandanas around shooting a lot out at once.

"Take this useless Senshi!" Ryoga-Youma said as he swung his Bandana around shooting more out. Ganymede, Titania, Callisto, Rhea, Io, and Triton all got hit and fell to the ground. They were about to faint.

"Mist, Gary, Ren, Ash, Akane," Triton started.

"You must all transform and heal him," Rhea said.

"We've done what we can." Ganymede said.

"We believe in you!" Titania said.

"Go, Transform and Protect the Moon Princess and find our Princesses." Triton said.

"Ash go for it. You may be a girl now, but you still have that same fire inside you." Io said weakly.

"Go transform and heal Ryoga-Kun. I know he is still in there." Callisto said.

All of them then fainted. However they didn't lose their Transformation.

"Pikachu go use Thunder Screen(I made up that attack it creates a wall of electricity) to protect them." Ashley said as her, Gary and Ren went to transform.

"Go Starmie and Azumarril. Starmie use Light Screen to help Pikachu. Azumarril, you stand guard." Misty said as he and Akane followed Ashley and Ren.

"Pathetic Pokemon! I will knock you out just like I did those Senshi!" Boar Blaster said.

"No you won't we will stop you! Lunar Thunder Screen Shield! Andromeda go!" Pikachu said as he gained his Crescent Moon and became Orion.

Azumarril gained her Crescent Moon and became Andromeda while Starmie and Pikachu kept on sending out Thunderbolts.

Misty, Ashley, Ren and Akane went into the Restroom to Transform.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!"

"Terra Power Make Up!"

"Phobos Power Make Up!"

"Deimos Power Make Up!"

"Sailor Solaris!"

"Sailor Terra!"

"Sailor Phobos!"

"Sailor Deimos!" .

That all then headed back to the Food Court.

* * *

"Ah yes the end is near!" Queen Beryl will be pleased!" Boar Blaster said as he caused Orion, Andromeda and Starmie to faint.

"Not so fast P-chan!" Phobos said.

"How do you know about that?" Boar Blaster asked.

"Let's just say an old friend of yours told me. I will not forgive you for doing this to my friends. You may have been human at one time, but now I must destroy you! I am Sailor Phobos! In the name of Mars' Moon Phobos I will punish you! Tiger Roar! " Phobos said as she just barely hit Boar Blaster it would have been a lot worse if Boar Blaster wouldn't have dodged it.

"Useless Sailor Guardians I will destroy you!" Boar Blaster said.

"Phobos don't do that! Hammerhead! You could have killed him. We can't heal him if we kill him!" Deimos said.

"You're right." Phobos said as her and Deimos were knocked unconscious with one of the Bandana Shurikens.

"Solar Beam!" A voice said.

"Sand Spiral!" Another voice said.

Several silver Roses hit Boar Blaster as an unfamiliar voice exclaimed, "I think you have done quite enough!"

"Who are you three? I knocked out all of the Sailor Guardians! Also where did the guy in the suit come from?" Boar Blaster asked then exclaimed, then asked again

"You are out of line! Shopping Centers are for shopping, eating, training Pokemon and hanging out with friends. It is not a place for violence. Especially not from a Youma like you. Yes destruction seems to be habit around here, however this kind of destruction is not. My friends were trying to heal you. Ryoga Hibiki. I will have to do the job along with my partners. I am Sailor Solaris and in the name of the Star of Solaris, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" 'Sailor Moon damn you. I sound like you now. Oh well.' Soaris said then thought.

"Who are these partners you speak of Sailor Guardiani? Where did that Sand-Type attack come from? Also where did those Roses come from. I don't see Tuxedo Mask around here!" Boar Blaster asked, then exclaimed.

"Return Starmie good job you deserve a rest." A voice said as gloved hands picked up Azumarril and set her off to the side where it was safe.

"Who was that?" Boar Blaster asked confused.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? " Solaris said as she picked up Pikachu and set him over to the side where it's safe next to Azumarril.

"I am the Princess of Atlantis and Protector of the Galaxy along with the others you took down. I will not tolerate any of this. My Silver Millennium Cousin told me about your kind. You tried to seize control of the Silver Crystal. I am Sailor Terra! In the name of this Planet, Earth! I will punish you. Sand Spiral!" Terra said as she took Boar Blaster(Ryoga-Youma) to the ground.

"I am the love of Sailor Solaris and her childhood friend, and one time rival. I've had several hard fought battles against her and with her. I am in love with her! My name is Silver Rose! Time for you go night night Boar Blaster! I also happen to be the Prince of Atlantis and Sailor Terra's friend."

"Now Sailor Solaris!" Terra said.

"Right! Solar Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she sent a yellow beam at Boar Blaster healing him. It also revived the rest of her Senshi as well.

"Huh? What happened?" Ryoga asked.

"You were being controlled by an evil force. You will be okay now. Go take a rest." Solaris said as her, Silver Rose and the other Sailor Guardians disappeared.

"Wow those girls are so beautiful." Ryoga said as he blushed and then immediately got lost again.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

* * *

"Ren, it is not the time to tell Ryoga your story. He is just jealous that Akane is in love with you. Besides that, as soon as I healed him he disappeared." Ashley said.

"He does that a lot. He has such a bad sense of direction. He always gets lost in a closet." Akane said.

"I guess you are right! I will tell him my story at a later time." Ren said.

Everyone continued shopping. They went all over town.

Misty and Giselle showed up and greeted everyone.

"Guys we need to think of a name for our group. I mean, Drew, Duplica, Casey and May are called the Solaris Court." Misty said.

"Dawn is part of a group called the Galactic Enforcers, which seems to be a part of a bigger group of Sailor Guardians." Giselle said. "We need to protect you."

Dawn pondered, "I've got various names running through my head for the four of you. I just can't seem to think of one right now."

"Hey guys!" "I know you do. I just can't seem to think of a name right now. Can you Gare Bear?" Ashley asked.

"I sure can't. We need one though. I mean come on, Usagi and her Sailor Guardians are called the Inners. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are called the outers. We need to come up with a name." Gary said.

"Hey guys let's ask Orion. Maybe he will remember what we were called in the Silver Millennium." Casey suggested.

"Good idea Casey. Orion, I choose you." Ashley said as she gently shook her starter awake after he was exhausted from the battle.

"What do you want Ash? I thank you for pulling me out of danger." Orion said.

"We were just wondering if we had a name in the Silver Millennium that we could call ourselves," Ashley said then continued, "hey no problem, you are my best Pokemon friend after all.

"Any ideas Orion? What can we call ourselves?" Misty asked.

"Please we need a name," May said.

"Yes please!" Darcy said as she did the fluttering eyelashes.

"Please!" All of the other girls said as they did the same thing Darcy did.

"No I won't tell you!" Orion said.

"Plllllllleeeaaaaasssse Orion with sugar on top!" All the girls said in unison as they did the puppy dog faces.

Gary chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no not the faces. Oh okay you win!" Orion said. 'I can't wait until the boys go back to normal.' Orion thought as he rolled his eyes.

"We are normal, we are just currently in our female forms," Darcy said with a smile, "we had to use our looks to get you somehow."

The name immediately came to Orion's mind. It was really sudden.

"You were called the Galactic Guardians. You guarded against threats from within the Milky-Way and also helped the Outers as well when it came to stopping threats from entering from outside the Galaxy. The reason being because most of you were Senshi of the Outer Planets Moons with the exception of Phobos and Deimos. Which are moons of the Inner Planet Mars. I think you should call yourselves the Galactic Guardians(1). So we now have the Inners, Outers and the Galactic Guardians." Orion said. "That's the name of the entire group. Would you like to know the names of all the factions?"

Everyone, including Gary nodded apprehensively. The girls continued to pour it onto Orion to make him squeak.

Orion sighed, "Okay okay Okay! While Solaris and Silver Rose didn't have a specific name for them because they were the leaders of the entire group, the other twelve did have specific names for them."

"Other Twelve?" Ashley asked curiously, there are only eight more here besides Gary and me. Spill it Furrball!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Rhea, Triton, Ganymede, and Io are known as the Solaris Court. Phobos, Deimos, Terra, and Callisto are known as either the Phobian Enforcers or Galactic Ambassadors(3). Their Primary base was on the Moon of Phobos."

Dawn figured that Orion was talking about the other eight, but she was wondering if she had a group of her own. She seemed to be the odd Sailor Guardian out, "what about me, where do I fit in the picture."

"Stop being so impatient Dawn, I'm getting there," Orion chided the bluenette then continued, Dawn, as Sailor Titania you were the leader of the Galactic Enforcers(4). Your other three members haven't awakened yet, but you are in a similar position to Pluto. You are the Sailor Guardian of Space and Emotion. The names of your fellow Galactic Enforcers members are Sailor Eris, the Sailor Guardian of Nature and Determination, Sailor Miranda, the Sailor Guardian of Moonlight and Performance, and finally Sailor Haumea, Sailor Guardian of Dragon Hearts. In the Silver Millennium, Sailor Haumea had a special connection with Dragons and Dragon-Type Pokemon."

"That is so cool Orion!" Ren said.

"Yes it is! You so totally rock!" Akane said.

"Thanks Orion!" Giselle said.

"That is good information!" Misty said.

"Yes it sure is, cutie!" Dawn said as she scratched in between Orion's ears.

"I think those are all awesome names especially Galactic Guardians!" Ashley said.

"Thanks Orion-Chan!" May said.

"Yes I agree with May." Darcy said.

"Let's go get some Ice Cream!" Duplica Suggested.

"Good idea that would be so cool!" Casey exclaimed.

They all then headed to the nearest Ice Cream Parlor.

Tatewaki Kuno was there searching for his loves. Ashley's and Ren's wands started to flash. The closer they got the brighter it flashed.

The Galactic Guardians then transformed.

"Kuno my love you have something I want!" Phobos said as she got really close to Kuno.

"Well if it isn't another beautiful girl. What is it you want my love?" Kuno said.

"Oh nothing just this sweetie. Phobos Crystal Extraction." Phobos said as she extracted a royal blue crystal and gave it to Solaris.

"Solaris now heal him before he transforms!" Terra said.

"Right! Solar Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as a yellow light surrounded Kuno and healed him before he could change into a youma.

"Looks like we got three crystals." Io said.

"That's great! Now we only need six More Crystals and our Princesses will be revealed. Of course we still have to protect Usagi, because she is our main Princess." Rhea said. Everyone then found an alley and returned to Civilian Guise. They immediately ran back to the Ice Cream Parlor. After eating their share of Ice Cream, Ren and Darcy changed back to their normal male forms.

* * *

_**Dark City Team Rocket Base…**_

* * *

"NEPHRITE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Queen Beryl screamed so loud that he could hear her all the way in Tohjo Falls and immediately teleported there.

"Yes my Queen?" Nephrite said.

"You have failed at getting me a Rainbow Crystal for the last time!" Beryl said.

"W-What do you mean my queen?" Nephrite Stuttered.

"You let the Senshi take one from you. Now the Senshi have also gotten a third one. I am demoting you back to stealing energy."

"But my Queen!" Nephrite exclaimed in fear.

"No more buts! Back to gathering energy!" Beryl ordered.

"As you wish my Queen." Nephrite said as he went back to his quarters.

"Have you resurrected Zoisite yet? Is he willing to do what he is told?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes Sir!" Namba said.

"Bring Zoisite to me!" Beryl said.

"Yes my queen." Namba said as he went to fetch Zoisite. This time, he made sure that Zoicites clothes were immediately accessible.

"General Zoisite, Queen Beryl wishes to see you." Namba said.

"Yes Dr. Namba Zoi!" Zoisite said as he appeared in front of Beryl.

"You know your mission Zoisite. Since Nephrite failed, you will take over his Base in Tohjo Falls. I have stripped his black Crystal. Take this Crystal and Report to Tojo Falls immediately!" Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen Zoi!" Zoisite said as he teleported to Tojo Falls and took over.

* * *

_**Back with our Heroes and Heroines…**_

* * *

"Three down, six to go! Isn't it great Orion?" Ashley asked.

"It sure is!" Orion said to his partner and best friend as he rode on Esperina's back.

"I wonder how long it will take to find the remaining six." Drew said to everyone.

"We are going to have to just wait and see." Gary said.

"Agreed." Ranma said.

Ranma and Drew have to take every chance they get to remain in their male forms.

Orion then called for the attention of Misty, Giselle, Ranma and Akane as he shocked all four of them with a small static ball at once.

"What's the big idea?" The four aforementioned Sailor Guardians said as they got a tiny shock from Orion.

"The four of you need to go back to Nerima and set up shop there," Orion said, then continued, "we found two Prism Crystals in Nerima. If any of the other six are somewhere in Nerima, I need you four to get to it before the Dark Kingdom does. Your station is in Nerima from now on. I will talk to Sailor Pluto to see if she could make it so the four of you all go to Furinkan High School."

Misty, Giselle, Ranma, and Akane nodded in understanding. While Ranma and Akane were technically still enrolled in Furinkan High, they've been filling out paperwork to transfer to Juban High School. Until that paperwork is complete, they are still enrolled in Furinkan. Orion then got a telepathic message from Sailor Pluto saying that Misty and Giselle were also enrolled in Furinkan High School now.

Orion then turned to Gary, Ashley, Darcy, Dawn, Duplica, Casey, and May and spoke up, "as for the seven of you, since you all learned your basic survival skills on your respective journeys, you are exempt from going to school. Though, I do strongly suggest that you take a small journey from Kanto, through Sinnoh together and then maybe visit Unova and Kalos as well before you head off to Alola and eventually Galar. Besides that, I think you all would like to catch some more Pokemon for your various dreams. Once we are assured that Nerima is out of danger, Giselle and Misty will join you on your journey. We all should get going now. Dawn, I'm going to need you to use your Power over the Gate of Space to spread us around."

Dawn nodded and transformed into Sailor Titania. Everyone else transformed and did as Orion suggested. Once everyone was at their appointed areas, they all de-transformed and started their various missions to find all of the Prism Crystals. Only six remain. What will happen now? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next time:**_ A new General takes over the operations of Nephrite. His name is Zoicite. Will he succeed where Nephrite failed or will he fail. What about Nephrite will he remain male or be sentenced to eternal sleep because of failure or will something worse happen to him? The Senshi from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn head into Pewter City to visit Brock, Ritchie, and Tracy as well. Darcy tells her story about what happened.( I probably won't go into much detail with her story.) Why is Ashley's wand glowing whenever she gets near Ritchie, Brock, and Tracy? Could they be the holders of the next three Prism Crystals. Who will get them? The Galactic Guardians or Dark Kingdom? Find out next time.

_**Next time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**-**_ _**Episode 10: Solaris Princess Saga Part VII: Revelation in Pewter: 3 Crystals Appear**_ Be on the lookout!

Well what do you think? Please let me know how you like it if you wish to share your opinions. I hope you all like this rewrite so far.

(1) Galactic Guardians - This is the name of the complete group.

(2) Solaris Court - This is the name for the group containing Drew/Darcy/Sailor Rhea, Duplica/Sailor Triton, Casey/Sailor Ganymede, and May/Sailor Io

(3) Galactic Ambassadors/Phobian Enforcers - This is the name for the group consisting of Ranma/Ren/Sailor Phobos, Akane/Sailor Deimos, Misty/Sailor Terra, and Giselle/Sailor Callisto.

(4) Galactic Enforcers - This is the name for the group consisting of Dawn/Sailor Titania, Sailor Eris, Sailor Miranda, and Sailor Haumea.


	10. 10: Solaris Princess Saga: Part VII

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**_ AshK1980

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 or Pokemon. I only own this story and the Senshi and Advisors that I created.

_**This episode will involve Gary/Silver Rose, Ashley/Sailor Solaris, The Solaris Court, and Dawn/Sailor Titania. The original Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask make a Cameo in this chapter.**_

_**Episode 10: Solaris Princess Saga Part VII: Revelation in Pewter: 3 Crystals Appear**_

_**New Characters: **_Richie- Age 16, Tracy- Age 18, Brock- Age 21

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Two Rainbow Crystals were revealed. One was inside Ryoga Hibiki, and the other one was inside Tatewaki Kuno. Ryoga transformed into a Youma and was healed. Kuno was healed right after the Crystal was extracted so the Senshi didn't have to fight him. Now the Galactic Guardians have three crystals. What adventures lie ahead in this episode?

* * *

_**Pallet Town Gym, Kanto. The site of a Senshi meeting...**_

* * *

Ashley, Gary, Duplica, May, and Casey are waiting for people to arrive. The Solaris Court was there as they finished setting up the table, Drew came out of his room in his female form. She was confused, even without the threat of Deanna taking over her mind, Darcy has been spending more and more time as a female. She felt more comfortable being around girls as a girl herself. It was weird to her, but something was telling her that she should spend more time in her female form.

Darcy sighed as she entered the room. She was wearing a Dusty Rose and jungle green button up tank top similar to May's Orange one with pockets in the front. with her hair up in a ponytail with some of her hair free-flowing down to a little pass her mid-back, closer to her tailbone. She was wearing a jungle green and light rose skirt as well as light rose tights with a pair of high-heeled jungle green sandals on her feet. Around her neck was a necklace with a light Rose and jungle green charm on it. On her ears she had a pair of flower earrings that looked like three rose petals. In her hair on her right side was a light rose bow. Darcy looked really beautiful, May thought so too because she was making out with light green haired girl.

"Well, these clothes aren't so bad. They're a lot more comfortable than my normal clothes." Darcy said as she came up for air and went right back to making out with May.

There then came a ring at the Gym front door. Darcy had been spending more and more time in her female form. As strange as it sounded, she felt more comfortable as Darcy when she was hanging out with the other girls. Ashley and Gary heard the doorbell and went to the front door of the Gym. When they opened the door, they were greeted by Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Chibi-Usa.

"Welcome to the Pallet Town Gym," Ashley said to the group as she greeted them. Ashley and Gary opened the Double Doors letting everyone in at once. Luna was on Usagi's shoulder, Artemis was on Minako's shoulder, and Diana was on Chibi-Usa's head. Once everyone was inside, Ashley and Gary closed and locked the doors. Suddenly out of a portal stepped Dawn from her Space Portal, while Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru stepped out of another portal, a Time Portal. Setsuna and Dawn started Ashley and Company so much that Ashley and the others fell on their butts.

Mamoru noticed the form that Drew was in and spoke up with a question, "Drew why are you in your female form? I thought you despised that form so much. I would too if I was in your position."

"I do despise this form more than anything," Darcy said matter of factly, then continued, "however, since I've been hanging out with the girls lately with Gary being the only guy, I've gotten more comfortable as Darcy than I've ever been as Drew. So yeah, I'm more comfortable in this form."

"So," Usagi said to the group, "why did you want to see all of us? These threats are yours to deal with, we already had our trials and tribulations."

"When did you get so Advanced with your vocabulary Bun head?" Rei asked Curiously then continued, "I never ever heard you say the word tribulations. You are certainly growing up Bun head!"

"Rei!" Usagi whined, "why do you have to be so mean to me? That's not right!" Usagi and Minako then each yanked a Manga out of Rei's backpack and started reading them."

"I haven't read any of those yet! Give me back my Manga!" Rei complained.

It kept on going back and forth, Usagi and Minako arguing with Rei over and over again, until Orion had had enough. "Enough is enough Usagi and Rei! Time to settle down!"

Orion then sent a Thundershock Attack to Usagi, Minako and Rei to stop them from fighting. The three girls fell on their backs twitching from the Paralysis inflicted upon them.

The other Sailor Guardians from Juban just rolled their eyes at the predicament Usagi, Minako, and Rei find themselves in.

Ashley then remembers the whole reason she called this meeting as she speaks up, "I called all of you here because we need your help. We've found three Prism Crystals so far, so that leaves six left. Should any of them be found in Juban, there needs to be someway to extract them."

Darcy then pulls out her Rhea computer as she hooks it up to the Computer Mainframe, "Ami, I need your computer as well. Could I borrow it for a bit?"

Ami nods in understanding as she pulls it out, "here you go Darcy."

"Thanks Ami," Darcy said with a smile, then continued as she hooked up the Mercury Computer up to the mainframe as well. Once the hooking up was done, Darcy started typing up a storm on the computer. She then activated a secret compartment for all the Various weapons that all the Sailor Guardians have. There was a place for the Garnet Rod, the Pearl Star Staff, the Space Sword, the Aqua Mirror, and the Silence Glaive. There was also a place for Moons Final Healing Scepter and the Crystal Callion.

"Please summon all of your Weapons and place them in the respective compartments," Darcy said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea. Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa transformed into Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, Dawn transformed into Sailor Titania, Haruka transformed into Super Sailor Uranus, Michiru transformed into Super Sailor Neptune, Setsuna transformed into Super Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru transformed into Super Sailor Saturn.

Ashley and the rest of the Solaris Court Transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms, while Gary and Mamoru transformed into Silver Rose and Tuxedo Mask respectively. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako transformed into Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter, and Super Sailor Venus respectively.

The weapons were placed in the various compartments and the panel was closed as SS Mercury and Sailor Rhea typed furiously on the keyboards of their computers. After about ten to fifteen minutes, the panel opened presenting the newly refurbished weapons. The Sailor Guardians that the weapons belonged to gratefully took the weapons and De-Transformed.

Darcy then spoke up with a smile as she handed Ami her computer back, "thanks for coming to this meeting. Now we must go out and do our best to find the remaining six Prism Crystals. We have three in our possession now. Let's all work together to find the rest of the Prism Crystals before the Dark Kingdom does!"

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

Ashley then continued the meeting as she spoke up, "each of your weapons has been calibrated for Prism Crystal finding. They also function as a Prism Crystal extractor. However, if the Prism Crystal holders aren't healed right away, they will turn into their Prism Crystal Monsters. When that happens, the only option is to fight them enough until they are weak enough to be healed. Usagi is the one from your group that can heal monsters and turn them back human. Just do your best everyone! We have to find the Solaris Princess. She is our only hope. Also, I'm guessing that once we find the Solaris Princess, all of our memories of each other will be restored completely."

The group nodded in understanding as Usagi and Mamoru took Chibi-Usa and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Guardians back to Juban after the meeting. Once those ten were gone, only Ashley, Gary, Darcy, Duplica, Casey, and May remained. The group decided to do some investigating before moving on in their mission to find the Solaris Princess.

* * *

_**Pewter City...**_

* * *

"Well Gary and Gals here we are in Pewter City." Ashley said.

"It's time for us to tell Brock what happened to me." Darcy said.

"Right!" May said.

"Come on!" Duplica said.

"Let's go!" Casey said.

"Right!" Orion said.

They all headed to the Pokemon Center. Little did they know that three suspicious strangers were spying on them.

"Now is our chance to please our queen." Jessie said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yes it is. Queen Beryl will be so pleased. Our crystals have three lights on them. That means that there are three Crystals here somewhere." James said.

"Meowth! That's right! Let's get them." Meowth said.

Everyone arrived at the Gym. They were then greeted by three familiar faces. Richie, Brock, and Tracy

"Hi guys it is so nice to see you again." As said Ashley she hugged Tracy like a little sister would a big brother.

Dawn then went over to Brock and hugged him, followed shortly by May also hugging Brock at the same time that Dawn was hugging him.

"Hi my name is Duplica, Duplica Imite what's yours Cutie?" Duplica said as she winked at Richie while blushing.

"Um um hi Duplica. I'm Richie, Richie Hiroshi nice to meet you. You are quite cute yourself."Richie said while blushing.

"Thank you so very much. Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" Duplica asked.

"Um, sure. Whoa that's the first time a girl asked me out. Usually it's the guy that asks the girl out." Richie said.

"Oh come on Richie it's the Twenty-First Century. Girls can ask guys out too you know." Duplica said.

"I guess you're right." Richie said.

The group then hung out and exchanged pleasantries. Darcy told the three what happened to her and why she was in her female form at the moment. Brock and Tracy then went off into the kitchen to fix something to eat for everyone.

About fifteen minutes later, Brock and Tracy came back out with snacks for everyone and set them on the table.

Once they finished their food, Ashley and Company said their goodbyes to Brock, Tracy, and Richie and left searching Pewter City for the Prism Crystal Holders.

As Ashley and company left the Pewter Gym, Ashley's Wand started to glow. You know what that means.

"Um guys, my wand is glowing. Charizard I choose you use smokescreen." Ashley said.

Charizard did so.

"Orion use Thunder light screen to protect Brock and the others. Those three are holding Prism Crystals." Ashley said.

Orion did so. The smokescreen also protected them from being found out.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Ashley said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris while holding onto her Locket.(1)

Gary raised his Silver Rose to the sky and transformed into Silver Rose.

"Io Power Make Up!" May said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"Ganymede Power Make Up!" Casey said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Triton Power Make Up!" Duplica said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"Rhea Power Make Up!" Darcy said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea.

"I'm sorry you three but this is going to hurt. Solaris Crystal Extraction." Solaris said as a beam shot at all three. A Green Crystal came out of Richie, a Gray Crystal came out of Brock, and a Purple Crystal came out of Tracy. The crystals then immediately went to Solaris and she stowed them.

"Alright! Six down and three to go." Silver Rose exclaimed.

* * *

Team Rocket showed up too late, but not too late to awaken the Youma inside of them.

"Boulder dash, Shocker, and Slasher arise!" Team Rocket said as they disappeared. Very unhappy that they lost those three crystals. They were happy that soon the Senshi will be destroyed.

Brock gained even Spikier hair and sharp teeth. He had Rock-Hard Hands and Fingers but could still move them.

"Boulder dash! I will destroy these Galactic Guardians. Half of them are missing. Solaris and Silver Rose prepare to be destroyed." Boulder dash said as he went after the leaders.

Richie's Skin became all covered in yellow fur like a Pikachu, he also gained pointy ears and a tail as well as red cheeks. He had Pikachu-type Eyes.

"Shocker! I too will destroy these pathetic girls! Thunder Blast." Shocker said as he shot a star-shaped electrical blast at Io and Ganymede. He also chased after them.

Tracy grew wings and looked almost exactly like Scyther except his eyes were the same color. He also grew Sickles like Scyther has. He headed after Triton and Rhea.

"Slasher! I will chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to the Golbat in Mt Moon! Sickle Slasher." Slasher said as he went after Triton and Rhea.

"Silver Rose Barrage!" Silver Rose exclaimed as he sent a barrage of Roses at Boulder dash. He then sent out Blastoise and had him use Water Gun. Boulder Dash fell to the ground. He then returned Blastoise.

Orion attacked all the monsters with a Lunar Thunderstorm Attack.

"Now Solaris!" Silver Rose exclaimed.

"Right! Good job Orion Return my side to regain your strength." Solaris said.

"Right!" Orion said as he jumped up onto Solaris's shoulder.

"As I was saying, Solar Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she healed Brock. "Sceptile, I choose you! transport Brock to the Hospital." Solaris said as she went to help Silver Rose with the other two of their transformed friends.

Sceptile did what was ordered.

Shocker was really taking it to Ganymede and Io.

"Die Sailor Guardians Die!" Shocker said as he continued to throw out Thunder Blasts.

"Sparkling Space Tornado!" Titania exclaimed as she sent her attack toward Shocker engulfing him in a Tornado and then releasing him. Once he was released, he fainted.

"Solaris now!" Titania exclaimed.

"Right! Solar Healing Escalation." Solaris said as she healed Richie.

"Go Krookodile! Transport Richie to the Hospital with Brock!" Solaris said.

Krookodile did so.

Solaris, Silver Rose, Io, and Triton went to stop Slasher.

"It's my turn now! Triton Mimic! Fire Soul!" Triton said as she shot a fireball at Slasher causing him to faint.

"Now Solaris!" Rhea, Triton, Io, Silver Rose, Titania and Ganymede said in unison.

"Right! Solar Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she healed Shocker turning him back into Richie.

"Go Charizard, I choose you! Transport Richie to the hospital as well." Solaris said as everyone found an alley, de-transformed and headed to the hospital.

"You guys so totally rock! Sceptile, Krookodile, Charizard Return." Ashley said as her and the others went into the waiting room.

"I am so worried about those three." Gary said.

"I am so worried about Richie," Duplica said with hearts in her eyes.

"What was that?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"I mean I am so worried about all three of them." Duplica said.

"You so have a thing for Richie don't you. Don't try to hide it Duplica." Darcy said.

"Yes your face is totally red!" May said.

"Richie and Duplica sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dawn teased.

"So what!" Duplica said.

"Oh nothing Orion I choose you. ." Ashley said, as she picked up the injured Pikachu and hugged him, his Crescent Moon mark disappeared and he was just a normal Pikachu once again.

Once Orion went back to Pikachu, he let out a content Pika as Gary and Ashley scratched behind his ears.

The Nurse came out and said that they were free to go. They only had minor injuries but should take it easy for a couple weeks to recover. Everyone went back to Pewter Gym. Darcy told her story. She then explained why she was female. Knowing that she could trust those three, the girls revealed their identities as Sailor Guardians and Gary revealed his identity as Silver Rose. Once formalities were taken care of, everyone said their goodbyes. The Galactic Guardians headed back to the Pallet Gym for a debriefing and had a sleepover as well.

What will happen now? Be on the lookout for more as this rewrite continues

* * *

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Ashley, Gary, and the Solaris Court decide to head off to Juban to investigate whether or not anyone with a Prism Crystal is present. While in Nerima, Ren, Akane, Misty, and Giselle have the same idea as Ashley, Gary, and the Solaris Court. What do Flannery and Shingo have to do with it? Also what's Flannery doing in Juban? Find out as the story continues.

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 11: Solaris Princess Saga Part VIII: Juban Jubilee**_ coming soon to Fanfiction Site near you. Sorry for the short chapter, but that's all I could think of at the moment.

(1) This is going to be Ashley's Transformation Phrase for the moment. She has a broach similar to Usagi's original one. The exception of course is that it has the symbol of the Sun on it. Once the Bronze Crystal is revealed her Phrase might change as well as her broach.


	11. 11: Solaris Princess Saga: Part VIII

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**_ AshK1980

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2; never have and never will so don't sue me. I only own this story, the Senshi and Advisors I created as well as the attacks I created. Don't take and post on your site without my permission.

_**Episode 11: Solaris Princess Saga Part VIII: Juban Jubilee!**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Brock, Richie, and Tracy were revealed to be Prism Crystal Holders. Even though the Galactic Guardians removed the Prism Crystals before they transformed into their monster forms, Jessie, James, and Meowth used their Dark Crystals to turn them into their Prism Monster forms. Nephrite was demoted from Prism Crystal finding to just gathering energy. This led to Queen Beryl telling Dr Namba to get to work on reviving the last two generals from stones that have been found. Now that the Galactic Guardians have six Prism Crystals, there are only three Prism Crystals left to find. Who will gain these precious crystals? Will it be the Galactic Guardians? Or will it be the Dark Kingdom?

* * *

_**Ketchum Residence, Ashley's room…**_

* * *

Ashley and Gary called an emergency meeting of the Galactic Guardians, specifically Dawn, and the Solaris Court. Ashley had gotten a message from Ami in Juban that strange energy waves were being detected. It was somewhere in Juban, it seemed three Prism Crystal Signatures were found at the Juban Mall.

"So where are we going to meet Usagi and the others at?" May asked curiously as she petted her Glaceon.

Ashley and Gary had Esperina and Umbreon outside of their Pokeballs and were petting them as well. Pikachu was in his usual place upon Ashley's shoulder, while Piplup was on his custom place, being held by Dawn. The Galactic Guardians that had Eevee Evolutions of their own had them out. Casey had her Jolteon out and was petting her.

Ashley regarded the looks on everyone's faces, as well as May's Question, she smiled and spoke up, "we will meet everyone at the Hikawa Shrine, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Setsuna will be the only ones there as far as I know. It seems Chibi-Usa had to temporarily return to the future. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru also won't be there either."

"So why are we going there Ash?" Duplica asked curiously while Darcy and May cuddled each other. Darcy and May cuddling a lot had become a regular thing. This annoyed Ashley Gary to no end, but they decided to let it go. They really couldn't say anything because they're cuddling a lot too, Ashley and Gary are.

"Ami has some information about the Prism Crystal Holders that we must know. We will find out when we get there," Ashley said to her friend, then continued, "we need to go to someplace secluded so we can transform and go through Dawn's Space Portal. That's the fastest way to get there. Also, the landing won't be as rough as it would be if we use my Time Key. We may land on our butts, but it won't be as hard of a fall as what would result in using my Time Key. We have to find out who the Crystal Holders are and get to them before the Dark Kingdom does."

Gary smiled and cuddled his love, then spoke up, "we will head out for a field trip to Juban District so we can do some shopping. That way we can avoid the questions from Ashy Girl's mom we just ran out the door without saying goodbye to her."

The group agreed with Gary's plan. They returned their Eevee Evolutions and headed out the door.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nerima…**_

* * *

Ranma, currently in the guise of Ren, Akane, Misty, and Giselle were holding a meeting in Akane's room.

Ren was the one that spoke up first as she undid her pigtail, "Okay, we need to get to Juban. I already know that Ashley and the others are going to head there as well. We have meet them at the Hikawa Shrine. These Portal Comms that we have will get us there with no problem at all, then we all four stay at Mom's house. We have to keep an eye on both Juban and Nerima."

"Ren," Akane started, then continued, "why did you take your pigtail out? Though it is beautiful, I thought you swore you would never take your hair out of a pigtail again even now that Dragon Whisker Curse is no longer in effect."

Ren sighed and rolled her eyes, "When I shift back and forth between forms, my hair becomes long and flowing for this form, but when I'm in my male form, it goes back into the pigtail. I just usually put the pigtail back in even in female form, but I'm getting tired of doing that, it automatically goes back into my pigtail when I shift back to male form. Anyway, back to the subject at hand, we should transform before we activate the portal to Juban."

Giselle and Misty nodded in agreement with Ren. Akane agreed too. The four girls raised their wands to the sky and shouted out their transformation phrases.

"Phobos Power!"

"Deimos Power!"

"Terra Power!"

"Callisto Power!"

"Make Up!"

The four girls then transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms and opened up a portal to Juban.

* * *

_**Back to the Hikawa Shrine…**_

* * *

Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Triton, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Io, and Sailor Titania arrived in the Fire-Reading Room at the Shrine catching Usagi, Mamoru, and the rest of the group by surprise. Heck, even Sailor Pluto was taken by surprise when five Sailor Guardians and a guy in Silver Formal Wear appeared in the room. However, shortly after that happened, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, Sailor Terra, and Sailor Callisto also showed up out of a portal courtesy of the Portal Comm Devices. However, the four of them still landed unceremoniously on their butts.

"Ow! That hurt!" Phobos, Deimos, Terra, and Callisto all said together as they rubbed their back sides.

All of the present Moon Kingdom Sailor Guardians, as well as Mamoru, all Face-planted when nine additional Sailor Guardians and a guy in formal wear appeared out of nowhere. Solaris, Silver Rose, Rhea, Triton, Ganymede, Io, Titania, Phobos, Deimos, Terra, and Callisto de-transformed into their civilian forms and helped the Moon Kingdom Sailor Guardians and Mamoru up.

Ashley giggled as she helped Usagi up, "sorry about that Usagi-Chan, we had to get here in a hurry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Usagi said as she picked herself up and wiped herself off, followed by the others, "so what brings you here to our neck of the woods? Is there something we should know?"

Darcy smiled and nodded along with the rest of the Solaris Kingdom Sailor Guardians and Gary, "my computer picked up Prism Crystal energy somewhere here in Juban. We need to find the Prism Crystal Holders before the Dark Kingdom does. It seems like there is a Fire Pokemon consultation at the Juban Mall. They have a special guest from Hoenn. There is also a Video Game Convention at the Juban Mall as well. I have a feeling that's where we will find the Prism Crystal Holders."

Ami took out her Mercury Computer and typed in some specific data as the Prism Crystal Tracker came online. Sure enough, it caught two Prism Crystal Signatures at the Juban Mall. It looked like the group was going to have to split up. There were nine people from the Pokemon Regions, seven people from the Juban Ward, and two people from the Nerima Ward. So a total of sixteen people. They would have to break off into two groups of eight.

"So we have eighteen people here," Dawn said as she counted, then continued, "Ashley, Gary, Usagi, Mamoru, May, Darcy, Duplica, and Casey will go with me. Ren, Akane, Misty, Giselle, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako will go with Setsuna. We have to make sure we cover as much as the Juban Mall as possible with our two groups of nine."

"Right!" Everyone agreed with the Sailor Guardian of Space.

Setsuna then spoke up, "Dawn and me both have the ability to create a portal to anywhere we need to go. So I think it's perfect the way this group is split up. There is at least one healer in each of the groups. So we should all transform and get as close to the mall as we can without being seen. Once we get to the appointed location, all of us will de-transform and go on patrol. With both groups having eight people each, we can cover a lot more ground."

The group transformed and entered the portal consisting of the Gate of Space and the Gate of Time. The sixteen people entered the portal and arrived in an alley. Once the group arrived in the alley near the mall, they de-transformed and split up.

Ashley, Gary, Usagi, Mamoru, May, Darcy, Casey, and Dawn went to the Fire Pokemon Consultation, while Ren, Akane, Misty, Giselle, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Setsuna went toward the Video Game Convention. The two groups patrolled the mall as the beepers on their wands for each group began to beep louder and louder. Soon enough they got there, Ashley and Company were just in time so they quickly transformed, extricated the crystal, stored it right before the Dark Kingdom got there. They also healed Flannery just in time. Jessie and James failed and were quickly blasted off by a Solar Beam Attack from Sailor Solaris, however the other group was too late as Zoisite, a recently revived general got there before Ren's group did.

"Shingo Tsukino, you have something that belongs to me! I will be taking your crystal!" Nephrite said as he quickly extracted it. Once the Crystal was extracted, Shingo transformed into a monster that looked to be a mixture between Raikou and Zapdos. His monster name was called Zapkou. Shingo's monster form was Four-Legged and had wings from Zapdos and the fangs of Raikou. Zapkou started sucking up all the electricity from the mall as well as draining energy from all the innocent Civilians knocking them out. Zapkou then went on a rampage throughout the mall stealing all the energy he could.

Now that everyone was knocked out, Ren's group transformed.

"Phobos Power!"

"Deimos Power!"

"Terra Power!"

"Callisto Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Zapkou then called a legion of Youma to his aid and took control of the people he had knocked out by stealing their energy. Setsuna's group was outnumbered and were backed into a corner. They contacted Dawn's group who shortly arrived there to help.

While the two groups were fighting the monster army and Zapkou, Zoisite used the fight as a cover to get away with the Prism Crystal. Before joining in on the battle, Rhea and Mercury entered the data about the two crystals being found into their computers. The two Computer wielding Sailor Guardians got to work on hitting a certain sequence of keys and the data was immediately transferred to each of the computers in the various bases. Rhea and Mercury then typed in a message on their computers initiating the search for the ninth and final Prism Crystal.

Unknown to both teams and both bases, Nephrite found Jadeite and gave him his dark crystal. He then told Jadeite where to find the other crystals that were claimed. Once he told Jadeite where the Crystals were, he quickly went back to search for more energy. Jadeite cackled and teleported to where he thought some Prism Crystals might be.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nerima…**_

* * *

Jadeite had found his way to where he thought some Prism Crystals might be. Once he got there he spotted three shiny rocks. He cackled to himself thinking that he had just found three of the Prism Crystals they were looking for.

Unfortunately for the group, Ren, in all of her wisdom left her three crystals out in the middle of the room. This in turn let Jadeite follow the signal being emitted from the Dark Crystal to lead him straight to the three crystals being housed in the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi and Nabiki were knocked out by Jadeite as he scooped up the crystals. Cackling, Jadeite took the three crystals he had just pilfered and took them to Queen Beryl. The score was now Dark Kingdom four, and Galactic Lunar Guardians(1) four. The score was even.

* * *

_**Back with the battle between Good and Evil…**_

* * *

The combined group of sixteen Sailor Guardians and two guys in formal wear were able to take down the Youma army and heal the people that were being controlled by Zapkou.

While Phobos, Deimos, Terra, Callisto, Mercury, Rhea, Mars, Triton, Jupiter, Ganymede, Venus, and Io were busy getting the people to the hospital to make sure everyone was okay, Pluto and Titania accessed the Gate of Space. Using the Technology within the Gate of Space, Pluto and Titania combined the power of both gates to create a Galaxy-Wide System that could easily be accessed from anywhere in the world or even anywhere in the Galaxy. It would also function as a connection point between the Sol System and the Solaris System in the future.

With most of the Galactic Lunar Guardians tending to the Civilians that had their energy zapped from them, that left ES Moon, Sailor Solaris, Tuxedo Mask, and Silver Rose to take care of Zapkou. Silver Rose and Tuxedo Mask flung silver and red roses at Zapkou weakening him with each strike with the different colored roses. Once Zapkou was down, The Darkness engulfed Zapkou causing him to be reenergized with Dark Energy.

After being bombarded with Dark Energy from Beryl, Zapkou attacked the two leaders with a vengeance. Solar Beams and Tiara strikes bombarded Zapkou. How ES Moon pulled off the Tiara Action Attack without a Tiara is a mystery, but she managed to do so. ES Moon even was able to use her old Scepter Attacks as well. These attacks weakened Zapkou significantly, however it was going to take both leaders to heal him.

Silver and Red Roses continued to bombard Zapkou. A memory then entered the heads of ES Moon and Solaris. At one time in the Silver Millennium, the two blonds combined their powers and weapons to solve a problem. They also had memories enter their heads that the two of them were related. How were they related in the Silver Millennium? I guess they would have to find the Bronze Crystal and the Solaris Princesses to get their complete memories back.

Nodding to each other, ES Moon and Sailor Solaris held their wands/Scepter in the air. The two items lifted up into the air and combined. ES Moon's Scepter lengthened to its maximum length as ES Moon and Sailor Solaris held onto the wand/scepter combination together and shouted out in harmony as a combo attack came to their mind.

"Solar Moon Crystal Power Healing Kiss Integration!" ES Moon and Sailor Solaris exclaimed together in harmony as the two pronged attack formed a Sun with a Crescent Moon in the center. When the combined beam hit Zapkou with a Sonic Boom causing him to shrink and return to his normal Civilian form.

"Beautiful Shine!" Zapkou exclaimed as he was hit by the combined powers of Solaris and Moon. This in turn caused Zapkou to return to Shingo.

ES Moon and Sailor Solaris contacted SS Pluto and Sailor Titania to open a portal into Shingo's room where he could recover. SS Pluto and Sailor Titania did as was requested of them, while Tuxedo Mask and Silver Rose jumped on top of a nearby building and roof-hopped to the hospital to check on everything.

* * *

_**In Shingo's Room…**_

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris set Shingo into his bed together. This caused the young boy to stir and wake up.

"Um what happened?" Shingo asked weakly as he opened his eyes and saw ES Moon and Sailor Solaris, "Sailor Moon? Sailor Solaris? What are you doing here? Where is Usagi?"

Moon and Solaris looked at each other as ES Moon smiled toward her little brother, "Don't worry, Usagi is just fine. She's at the hospital checking on her friends to make sure they are okay. She will return as soon as she can. You were attacked by the Dark Kingdom and Solaris and I saved you."

"Nice to meet you Shingo," Sailor Solaris said to young man, "I'm glad you're okay after that attack. Moon and I will see you around. Take care of yourself Shingo."

ES Moon and Sailor Solaris looked at each other and nodded. This in turn sent a signal to SS Pluto and Sailor Titania to open a portal for the two to enter. Once the portal opened, ES Moon and Sailor Solaris each kissed Shingo on the cheek at the same time and then entered the portal.

Shingo Blushed as he felt his cheeks where the two beautiful Sailor Guardians kissed him and smiled. Once ES Moon and Sailor Soalris were in the portal, it closed behind them.

* * *

_**Back in the Gate of Space, AKA Spear Pillar…**_

* * *

The two sets of Sailor Guardians arrived via portal and de-transformed. Darcy and Ami hooked their computers up to the Main Computer Console and typed in the Prism Crystal Data. This also sent an alert to the two sets of Sailor Guardians that three of the Crystals have been taken by the Dark Kingdom. The two groups stared at the screen in shock. Realizing that the Galactic Ambassadors were responsible for the other three crystals the remaining members of the Galactic Lunar Guardians Glared at the Quartet angrily.

This caused Ren, Akane, Misty, and Giselle to panic and quickly open a portal back to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima and enter it quickly. This caused the remaining members of the Galactic Lunar Guardians to scold Ren and Company as they left. The group glared at where the Portal had been just a minute ago. They weren't happy.

Will the Galactic Lunar Guardians be able to get the other four Prism Crystals back? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next time**_: With Eight Crystals Revealed, it's time to find the final Crystal that will ultimately reveal who the Solaris Princess is. Who is the Solaris Princess and is there more than one? Find out nextime

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**-**_ _**Episode 12: Solaris Princess Saga Part IX: Return to Nerima: Final Crystal & Solaris Princesses Revealed**_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1)Galactic Lunar Guardians- The Combined Force of Ashley and Usagi's groups.


	12. 12: Solaris Princess Saga: Part IX

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2 in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Episode 12: Solaris Princess Saga Part IX: Return to Nerima: Final Crystal Revealed**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Two more Rainbow Crystals were revealed. Flannery from Lavaridge Town And Shingo from Juban. Flannery was healed before she could transform. Unfortunately, Shingo wasn't so lucky. Just as Shingo's Crystal was extracted, Zoisite showed up and took the Crystal from our heroes he also transformed Shingo into Zapkou. Eventually Zapkou was defeated and healed and Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris kissed him on both cheeks. Feeling the warmth from the kisses, Shingo Blushed and said goodbye to Moon and Solaris and eventually fell asleep. If that wasn't eventful enough, to make matters worse, Nephrite showed up and handed Jadeite his Dark Crystal. He also told Jadeite where three more Prism Crystals could be found. Unfortunately, Ren in her infinite wisdom left the three aforementioned Prism Crystals out in the open. Kasumi and Nabiki tried to protect them, but they ended up being knocked out. Jadeite then took this chance to snatch them. When Ashley and the others found out, they weren't very pleased at all. Ashley and the Solaris Court glared at the Galactic Ambassadors, AKA the Phobian Enforcers quite angrily. Taking the hint, Phobos, Deimos, Terra, and Callisto summoned a portal and vanished through it. The Final Prism Crystal and the Solaris Princesses are about to be revealed, let the story continue and the Solaris Princess Arc come to a conclusion. The Dark Kingdom has four Prism Crystals and the Galactic Lunar Guardians also have four Prism Crystals.

* * *

_**Back on the search for the remaining Prism Crystal…**_

* * *

Ashley had felt a tinge of fear in her heart. Something was wrong with Ashlynn. She knew that Ashlynn was in pain and had fallen ill once again.

Oddly enough, Ranma had shifted to Ren. She felt something, but at this moment she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just knew that she needed to be female for some reason.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver, Ashlynn has fallen ill and started fading…**_

* * *

"Ashlynn, What's wrong?" Deanna said in a panic.

"I have got to contact Ashley, Deanna you do that! I'm going to bed. I don't feel too good. Ashlynn said as she struggled her way to her bedroom.

"Deanna to Solaris come in it's an emergency." Deanna said.

"Solaris here what's wrong? I feel my twin sister fading away like she did years ago. That disease must have surfaced again. Hold on I will be right there. It's a good thing I decided to add Esperina to my team. Tell Ashlynn I will be right there!" Ashley said as she cut the channel.

_'If Ashlynn is stricken with the disease that killed her before and it's contagious, I better stay here. I just hope Ashley doesn't catch it. If she is indeed the Solar Princess she is going to need to live. Wait a minute, how do I know that? The Solar Princesses haven't been revealed yet. We still have one more Prism Crystal to go. I wonder if I will get killed by that same disease. If I do who will take over this command center? I just hope Ashley will be okay._' Deanna thought.

* * *

**_**On the way to Nerima…**_**

* * *

"Ren come here right now!" Ashley said.

"What's wrong Ash?" Ren asked.

"I need you to find the final Prism Crystal. Ami can help you. My sister is in trouble." Ashley said as she closed her eyes and focused only to be interrupted by Misty.

"Ashy Girl what's wrong?" Gary asked as he grabbed onto Ashley.

"I have to get to Mt. Silver. My sister is really sick." Ashley said.

"Here Ashy Girl take this Copper locket. It has the symbols of Earth and Sun on it. Whenever you open it, you'll think of me. Just come back to me." Gary said with tears in his eyes.

I will Gare Bear! Don't worry. I have to go back to Pallet and get my mother. She has to meet her long-lost daughter." Ashley said as she took the locket from Gary.

"Okay just be careful. I don't want to lose you again, like I did before Hoenn and before the Battle Frontier." Gary said.

"Don't worry hon I will return to you. Goodbye for now." Ashley said as she once again focused on her destination while closing her eyes. She then used her Solar Teleport to return to Pallet with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"So Ami-Chan where is the Final Prism Crystal?" Ren asked.

"It's inside some panda at the Nerima District Zoo. Setsuna do you have the Kettle of Restoration. In order to get this Crystal we have to counter the Pail of Preservation." Ami said.

"Yes I do why? Don't tell me we have to turn Genma back to human." Setsuna said

"Yes we do. He still can't come on Nodoka's Property, but he will have to go back to the Tendo Dojo. It is the only way." Ami said.

"Very well. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru; I have to go get the Kettle of Restoration. Genma has been punished enough I guess. Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!" Setsuna said as she transformed into Super Sailor Pluto and went to the time gates to retrieve the kettle.

"We must help Ren, Akane, Giselle, and Misty Hotaru. The others have to help too. Everyone Transform now!" Haruka said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they transformed. They headed to the Tendo Dojo.

"Genma Saotome, by the order of Princess Serenity, I must cure the lock on your curse. However, you are not to go anywhere near the Residence of Nodoka Saotome in Juban. That is the condition of your release and unlocking. Do you accept?" Pluto asked.

_"I accept your terms Sailor Pluto. May I go to the Tendo Dojo?"_ Genma signed.

"Yes you may. Come with me through this portal first." Pluto said.

Genma-Panda nodded and followed Pluto into the portal. Luckily she stopped time shortly so none of the pandas knew she was there and had no idea where Genma-Panda went. He was just there and gone.

After Pluto and Genma-Panda went through the portal, Genma-Panda was unlocked. He would keep his agreement with Pluto.

Genma was then brought to the Tendo Dojo. Thanks to Pluto, Soun just thought that he was always there and never left.

* * *

_**Pallet Town: Ketchum Residence…**_

* * *

"Mom, remember how you told me that I had a Twin Sister that was stillborn?" Ashley asked.

"Yes Ashley dear. What about my dear sweet daughter Ashlynn?" Delia asked.

"Well, Mother I wish to show you something, but you can't tell Richie or anyone else got it?"

"Yes I do dear. You can trust me. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"I will show you and tell you a story. Please watch." Ashley said as she took out her locket with the symbol of the Sun on it.

"Okay dear. That is a very pretty locket, did a boy give the locket to you?"

Ashley giggled and smiled, "no Mother, though Gary did give me something earlier, but it wasn't **this** locket. Please just watch."

Ashley made sure to emphasize the word this in her sentence. She would explain it later, right now she had to show her mother her Alter Ego.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Ashley said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

Delia saw this.

"I knew there was something special about you when you were born. What is this about your twin sister. Oh my Gosh Ashley. I am so proud of my little girl." Delia said.

"I know you are Mom." Solaris nodded and returned to being Ashley, then continued, "that story I told you about Gary and me going to Jusenkyo, it was true. Though we followed a false lead. There weren't any rare Pokemon in Jusenkyo. I'm just glad I didn't come out of their cursed like so many others did. Though, I do tend to get drenched by water sometimes. Gary really loves the look of me soaking wet with clinging clothes."

Gary coughed, he had been with Ashley the whole time, "Ashy-Girl, you do realize you teleported me here along with yourself. I think it's time that I showed your mom my other form."

Ashley nodded at her boyfriend, then Delia looked at Ashley and Gary confused, when had Gary gotten there, or was he always there? Delia heard what Gary said and looked at him.

"Gary, what exactly are you talking about, your "other" form?" Delia asked as she used air quotes around the word other.

"I'll show you what I mean," Gary said as he held up a rose into the sky and transformed into Silver Rose, Gary, I mean Silver Rose then continued, "Ashley is Sailor Solaris and I'm known as Silver Rose. We need you to come to Mt. Silver with us, it's very important. There is someone we want you to see."

Delia nodded in acknowledgement as she grabbed onto one of Ashley's arms, while Gary grabbed onto the other.

Ashley nodded and smiled as she focused all of her energy into her teleportation spell. Soon enough, Ashley was able to pull it off, however, it was very straining on her trying to teleport someone on her own. She decided to leave Esperina in her Pokeball so she could rest. Before Ashley, Delia, and Gary knew it, soon they were in the main lobby of the command center with Deanna and waved.

* * *

**_**Mt. Silver Command Center…**_**

* * *

"Deanna, any change in Ashlynn?" Ash asked.

"Ashley, you're back, and you brought Gary! I can't help but wonder if I will ever get to see my Twin Brother again." Deanna said to the group.

"Nice to meet you. Where is Ashlynn?" Delia asked.

"Oh she is in her room. She will be so glad to see you. Just go down that hall it is the last door on the left." Deanna said as she pointed down the hall.

"Come on Mom! Let's hurry Ashlynn is in really bad shape." Ashley said as her and Gary ran down the hall, hand in hand. Delia was right behind them. Ashley, Gary, and Orion told the story about the Moon Kingdom and the search for the Princesses and the other Princess of Sol. Ashley also told her mom about the terrible disease that took Ashlynn from her in the Silver Millennium.

* * *

_**In Ashlynn's Room…**_

* * *

"Mommy come see me. I am here, but only for a short time." Ashlynn said.

"Ashlynn my other baby girl. I am so glad to see you again. Ashley told me what happened to you in the Silver Millennium. So are you a member of the Solaris Duo too?" Delia said then asked.

"Cough, Cough, Cough; Yes I am. I guess I was the second Princess of the Solaris Colony in the Silver Millennium. Ash was the Prince of the Solaris Colony and also a Princess of the Solaris Colony between Mercury and the Sun. Ashley and I draw our Senshi Powers from the Sun. I love you Mother. Big Sister has really taken care of me. She is a great Sailor Guardian. It was nice to see you again Mother. I must now talk to Ashley alone. Gary please escort Mother out to the Command Center with Deanna. I must speak to my Sister alone." Ashlynn said.

"Yes Ashlynn. Come on Mrs. Ketchum." Gary said as him and Delia went to the main Command Center Post.

"Big Sister I must merge my Star Seed with yours once again." Ashlynn said as she started coughing up blood.

"But Little Sister, we still have so much to do as Twin Sisters. You can't leave me! Little Sister I can't live on without you. I just found you. Don't leave me." Ashley said as she cried.

"Big Sister yes you can. You will not be alone. I will always be in your heart. Take care of my Star Seed. I will always be with you BBig Sister. Don't give up. Big Sister and the Solaris Colony Princess. I know you can. I love you Big Sister and will always be with you. Goodbye Big Sister." Ashlynn said as she grabbed onto Ashley and merged with her once again never to be seen or heard from again. The only way she will be heard from again will be within Ashley's heart. The two Star Seeds of Solaris are now forever united as one again.

"G-Goodbye Little Sister, I will always remember you." Ashley said as she took one final look at the empty bed, which also faded into thin air. Ashley ran out of the room, which also faded. She ran to Gary's arms crying.

* * *

_**Back in the main computer room…**_

* * *

"Gare Bear please hold me. Mommy please hold me too. Ashlynn is gone from this world." Ashley said as she cried.

"It's okay Ashy Girl I miss her too. She will however be forever in our hearts." Gary said as she comforted the grieving Ashley.

"Oh no my little girl just lost her Twin Sister again. I only knew her for a short time, but she will forever be in my heart. She will also be forever in your heart Ashley sweetie. Do not forget that my daughter." Delia said.

"I-I know Mama, but I was hoping she would be around forever. I already lost my Dad, at least I think so. I also just lost my Twin Sister. Mommy, Gary please promise that you will never leave me." Ashley cried. She cried on Gary's Shoulder and then switched to Delia's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ashley she will always be with you." Delia said.

"I know. Gare Bear please come to me." Ashley said as she held onto Gary for dear life

"Oh Ash, why did she have to leave? Why?" Gary cried onto Ashley's shoulder.

"Don't worry Gare Bear she will always be in our hearts. I am just so glad that I got to know her. Delia had tears in her eyes.

Gary, realizing that this was as good of a time as any, disconnected the embrace, brought out a Cherish Ball, and got down on one knee.

"Gare Bear, what are you doing?" Ashley asked curiously, though deep down in her heart she knew what was happening. The two have known each other since they were babies after all.

"Ashley Satoko Ketchum," Gary said as he held the Cherish Ball up in front of Ashley's face, then continued, "we have known each other since we were babies. When we both became Pokemon Trainers, we became rivals and kind of went our separate ways. We would encounter each other and I would give you a hard time. That was just my way of pushing you to be the best Pokemon Trainer you can be, I didn't mean any harm by it."

Ashley giggled and smiled as she looked into the dark eyes of her boyfriend, "you could have fooled me with all the teasing you put me through. Gare Bear, please get to the point."

Gary sighed, "same old Ashley, still impatient as ever. Okay just let me have this okay?"

Ashley nodded and shut her mouth letting her Gare Bear continue.

"Then, we ended up facing each other in the Quarter Finals where your Charizard defeated my Blastoise. I knew then and there that I would not rest until we met each other again. Though, it didn't quite work out that way when I met you in Sinnoh. I hope it works out this time. You are my dear Ashy Girl and I want you to be my Ashy Girl forever and ever." Gary said as he opened the Cherish Ball, inside of it was a Diamond Ring, "Ashley Satoko Ketchum, will you make me the happiest man in this world and be mine forever and ever, no matter how long that may be and be my wife?"

Ashley had tears running down her face now causing her mascara to run, she then giggled and smiled, "Of course Gary Shigeru Oak, I will, I will marry you!"

Gary nodded and slipped the ring on Ashley's left ring finger. The couple then embraced and passionately kissed.

"This is incredible!" Delia squealed as she embraced the now engaged couple, "so when can I expect Grandchildren?"

This caught Ashley and Gary off guard, Ashley regained her composure and sighed, "Mother, the two of us are only sixteen years old, we still have a lot to do before we settle down. I swear you sound like Mrs. Saotome. We still have our whole lives ahead of us. We are going to be together forever, but we aren't going to have kids anytime soon."

"Yeah come on Mrs. Ketchum, we are only sixteen years old for crying out loud!" Gary said as he faced palmed.

"I know. I am just so proud of the both of you. I know Ashlynn is proud of you too!" Delia said.

"So do I Mother." Ashley said.

"Mrs. Ketchum shouldn't we get you back to Pallet?" Gary inquired.

"Gary dear since are now engaged to my daughter, please call me Mom." Delia said.

"Okay Mom." Gary said as he hugged his future Mother-In-Law.

"Good. Oh yes I do. Mimey come on out!" Delia said as she sent out her Mr. Mime.

"Mime Mime Mr. Mime!" Mimey said.

"Mimey let's go home," Delia said as she turned to Gary, "Gary dear, you best take care of my little girl, she is my baby and deserves to be treated well."

"No worries Mom," Gary said as he embraced Ashley, then continued, "I will protect her with my life if I have to."

"You better," Delia said, she then turned to Mr. Mime, "Mimey, it's time for us to go home. Use teleportation."

"Mime Mime Mr. Mime!" Mimey said as she grabbed onto Delia and teleported both of them back to Pallet Town.

Once Delia and Mimey left, Ashley and Gary embraced. Ashley then spoke up, "Gare Bear, we have the Final Prism Crystal to find, let's go! Solar Prism Power Make Up!"

"Right!" Gary said as he raised a Silver Rose and transformed into Silver Rose.

* * *

_**At the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, Genma was just cured and returned to the Dojo thanks to Pluto…**_

* * *

"Okay Panda Man you belong to the Dark Kingdom now! Accept your fate. Join us. Destroy those Sailor Guardians. Arise Panda Terror!" Zoisite said as he teleported out of the way with the final Crystal.

Genma became a half-man half-panda Youma. He was really beating Phobos, Deimos, Callisto Terra and the other Senshi up.

"Panda Fur of fate. Die Sailor Soldiers!" Panda Terror said.

His fur engulfed Phobos, Deimos, Moon and the others. Not even Saturn could stop him.

As Solaris and Silver Rose showed up, they realized they were too late. The final Crystal was gone. So the Dark Kingdom now had five Crystals and the Galactic Lunar Guardians only had four.

"We have to get that Crystal back!" Solaris said to the group, "Silver Rose we need to take out this monster and heal him, we have to do this for Ashlynn."

"Right!" Silver Rose said to his fiance, "this one is for Ashlynn! Silver Rose Barrage!"

Silver Rose sent a Barrage of Silver Roses at Panda terror weakening him some.

"My sister was a kind girl! I am so upset! I know you didn't take her from me , It was her time to go. I am Sailor Solaris! In the name of the Sun I will right wrongs and Triumph over evil! And that means you! Solar Beam!" Solaris said as she weakened Genma-Youma even more.

"And now it's time to heal you Genma Saotome! Solar Healing Escalation!" Solaris said.

"Pandaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Genma-Youma said as he returned to normal and fainted.

The fur disintegrated from the others.

"Mercury-Chan?" Solaris asked, "that was the final Crystal right?"

"Unfortunately it was," SS Mercury said, then continued, "they have Five Crystals and we have four. We have to find the other five so the Solaris Princess can be revealed."

Saturn noticed the tears in Solaris and Silver Rose's eyes, "she's gone isn't she?"

With tears in her eyes, Sailor Solaris nodded as she continued, "She is no longer of this world. A terrible disease took her from me just like in the Silver Millennium. Phobos, if I were you I would go check on Ranko. She was taken from you too in the Silver Millennium." Solaris said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I would! You too Deimos." Terra and Callisto said.

"We have to get those Crystals back!" SS Mercury exclaimed.

Everyone then made sure the coast was clear and de-transformed. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Solaris, Phobos, Deimos, Silver Rose, and Callisto heading toward Nerima.

The original Senshi and Tuxedo Mask went back to Juban.

The Galaxy Quartet said goodbye to the originals and thanked them. It was now time to call back the rest of the Galactic Guardians. They did so as they saw a time portal open above them and four Galactic Guardians fall unceremoniously on their rear-ends. Apparently, before Setsuna left the last time, she had given May a time key of her own since she was second in command of the Galactic Guardians after Ashley and Gary.

"Hold on to me guys," Ashley said as she began to focus and the symbol of the sun showed up on her forehead, "we are headed for the Nerima Command Center."

The Galactic Guardians found a random place to hold onto Ashley as she focused. She also told them that they have to focus as well. He was going to attempt a mass teleport The other Galactic Guardians were worried, but they obeyed anyway as the group of eight Galactic Guardians vanished into thin air, only to reappear inside the Neriman Command Center to a horrendous sight, the group let go as Ashley collapsed to her knees and began to regain her strength.

What was the terrible sight you ask, well Ranko was lying on the floor unconscious with blood seeping from her mouth.

"Oh no!" All the Senshi said in unison. To say the sight before them was highly unexpected, would be a vast understatement.

With Ranko on the Floor in a pool of her own blood, the group rushed to her and took her to her room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Next time:**_ The Senshi arrive at the Nerima Command Center to a terrible sight. Ranko was on the floor unconscious. What happened? Could it be the same thing that happened to Ashlynn? Also the fifteenth and final Crystal is Revealed. It is on Shamouti Island. Could Melody be the holder of the final Rainbow Crystal? Who will get it the Dark Kingdom or the Senshi. The Solaris Princess is finally revealed. She also happens to be a Prince too? Who is it? It's probably too easy, but oh well.

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 13: Solaris Princess Saga Part X: Solaris Princess Revealed! **_


	13. 13: Solaris Princess Saga: Part X

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author:**_ AshK1980

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon, Pokemon, or Ranma ½; they are owned by their respective creators. I am only writing this story to show appreciation for all three Anime/Manga/Video Games.

_**Episode 13: Solaris Princess Saga Part X: Solaris Princess Revealed!**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Galactic Guardians…**_

* * *

The final Prism Crystal was revealed. Everything was going along fine until Ashlynn fell ill. Delia finally got to see her Daughter that was still born and resurrected. However it was short-lived. Ashlynn eventually died and faded away after her Star Seed merged with Ashley's Star Seed. Her whole room eventually disappeared. The two Star Seeds of Solaris were finally reunited as one forever. Zoisite showed up and took the final Crystal which was inside Genma. They had to get the final Prism Crystal Back. Failure was not an option. They had to find the Solaris Princess. It is also to be noted that Gary proposed to Ashley. Ashley accepted and was now happily engaged to Gary. Unfortunately, an urgent matter came up regarding Ranko. What will happen? Will the Solaris Princess be revealed? Read on to find out!

* * *

_**Nerima District: Tendo Dojo…**_

* * *

All of the Galactic Guardians were in Nerima at the Tendo Dojo. Ranko had just recently fainted and fell ill. She was in bed. Ren was there as were the other Galactic Guardian Senshi. Nodoka was also there as she finally got to see her long-lost daughter for possibly the last time.

"Mother could I speak to Ren alone. Thanks for coming to see me. It was nice to see you again Mother cough cough." Ranko said as she coughed up blood.

"Okay sweetie. I love you goodbye." Nodoka said as her and the other Galactic Guardian Senshi left the room.

"Imouto-Chan what is wrong?" Ren said.

"It is time to bring the Phobos Senshi count down to one. Only one Senshi per planet or celestial body can be around." Ranko said.

"What about Misty and Gary?They both represent Earth don't they? So why do they get to be around? Shouldn't Mamoru be the only one that represents Earth?"

"That's different," Ranko said as she coughed up some blood, then continued, "Misty and Gary were royalty on Earth in the Silver Millennium, but they were Princess and Prince of Atlantis respectively. They each have a Copper Crystal. Misty and Gary were Twins in the Silver Millennium. Both Gary and Misty are Endymion's cousins from the Silver Millennium, but were born to a totally different family in this timeline." Ranko then began to fade as her eyes started to close

"Ranko, no don't go! I just met you! Who will run the Command Center?" Ren cried.

"You will be able to find someone, I know you will," Ranko said, then continued, "the same fate will befall Deanna, when the time comes, someone else will step into the reins of running the Mt. Silver Command Center. My Star Seed must now merge with yours once again to put you at full strength. Goodbye Ren, my dear big sister, Ranma my dear big brother."

"Goodbye, Ranko my dearest Little Sister." Ren said as she cried. With that Ranko's Star Seed merged with Ren's. Ranma then reverted to his male form and left Ranko's room for the last time. Once Ranma left Ranko's room, it vanished like it never existed.

"Kasumi-neechan. You must take over Ranko's post since she is gone." Akane said.

"Of course I will Imouto Chan. I accept those duties." Kasumi said.

"Guy and Gals," Gary said, we have to get back that final Prism Crystal."

"Yes that is very true." Misty said, then continued, they will want the four that we have. We can't let that happen."

"Ash we have to get to Mt. Silver Deanna is fading fast."

"I understand, the best way to get there is our Sailor Teleport," Ashley said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris. The rest of the Solaris Court, Gary and Misty followed suit.

Ranma rushed out to do some thinking while Solaris, Silver Rose, Terra, and the Solaris Court used their Sailor Teleport to pick up Darcy's parents so they could See Deanna one last time. That didn't take very long at all and Rhea explained everything that happened to her parents. Once Rhea's parents were located in the middle of Solaris, Silver Rose, Terra, and the Solaris Court, the group teleported to the Command Center. Akane saw Ranma storm out followed shortly by Nodoka in tears. Akane then decided to follow Ranma and Nodoka to see where they were going. It wasn't long until Akane caught up with Ranma and Nodoka and took Ranma by the hand, "Ranma, we have to get back to the Dojo so we can meet up with Solaris and everyone else."

Ranma nodded as he motioned for Nodoka to follow them back to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver Command Center…**_

* * *

Solaris, Silver Rose, Terra, and the Solaris Court arrived in the Command Center and motioned Rhea's parents to follow her to Deanna's room. The Shuu's did so. When they arrived in Deanna's room, they saw her leaning over her bed and throwing up blood into a bowl that she had set on her night stand.

"Mama, Papa," Deanna said as she had stopped throwing up blood, but was still coughing it up occasionally, "I'm so happy to see you one last time. As you know I had a disease that took me from Darcy many years ago in the Silver Millennium. I was reincarnated inside of her when she fell into Nyannichuan at Jusenkyo. I'm guessing Drew has told you about our previous lives?"

Mr. and Mrs. Shuu nodded as tears fell from their eyes. The two embraced their long lost daughter and then let go of her and looked toward Darcy as she shifted back to Drew. "Mama, Papa," Deanna said to her parents, thank you so much for seeing me, now I must speak to my brother alone."

Nodding in understanding, Mr. and Mrs. Shuu left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Big Brother, I must leave this world now and return my Star Seed to you so it can once again merge with you," Deanna said as she embraced her brother who quickly shifted into her sister, "our two Star Seeds must once again become one. Thank you for everything Big Brother Drew, Big Sister Darcy; I'm glad I got to see you again."

The two sisters embraced one last time as Deanna faded from sight never to be seen or heard from again. The room around Darcy vanished as she quickly re-transformed into Sailor Rhea and joined the others. Sabrina had teleported into the Command Center volunteering to run it in place of Deanna and Ashlynn. The group obliged and Sabrina teleported Rhea's parents back to LaRousse City in Hoenn. Solaris, Silver Rose, Terra, and the rest of the Solaris Court updated the data when Callisto showed up and waved Terra over.

"Terra," Callisto said to the Princess of Atlantis, we need to get back to Nerima and show Kasumi how to run the Computer."

"Oh yeah, I guess we do need to do that. Let's go!" Terra said as she opened a portal to the Nerima Command Center. Callisto and Terra stepped through the portal. Once the two stepped through, it closed behind them.

* * *

_**In both command centers, as well as in the skies of Juban, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite appeared as Holograms…**_

* * *

"Galactic Guardians otherwise known as the fake Sailor Guardians," Zoisite's Voice called out from the hologram of Zoisite, cackled and continued, "we have five of the nine crystals needed for you to form the Bronze Crystal. If you don't come to Celestial Tower in Unova within twenty-four hours, Jadeite, Nephrite, and I will unleash an army of Youma upon the Regions of Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. You must bring your four crystals, and we will give you the other five. You must reveal your identities to us in order to spare all the insignificant lives on this backwater planet!"

"Oh by the way," Jadeite said to everyone, "Sailor Moon and her Sailor Guardians cannot be in your company! It must be Sailor Solaris, Silver Rose, Sailor Terra, Sailor Callisto, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Triton, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Io, and Sailor Titania only. If you show up with Sailor Moon and the others, we will unleash the army on this Earth without hesitation. Hand over your Prism Crystals or lose your beloved planet, including Sailor Moon and the others!"

"You have twenty-four hours to comply!" Nephrite said as the three Dark Kingdom Generals cut the connection."

Ashley quickly contacted the Sailor Guardians of both groups. She told Sailor Moon not to come to her aid or the whole Earth would be destroyed.

* * *

_**Outside Celestial Tower…**_

* * *

Ashley, Gary, Ranma, Akane, Misty, Giselle, Drew, Duplica, Casey, May, and Dawn had just exited from their portal that they used their Portal Coms for. Ashley was the first to speak up as she held her broach, "guys, the time has come to find our Princess. Time to Transform! Solar Prism Power!"

"Right!" Everyone chimed in harmony as they summoned their wands.

"Phobos Power!"

"Deimos Power!"

"Terra Power!"

"Callisto Power!"

"Rhea Power!"

"Triton Power!"

"Ganymede Power!"

"Io Power!"

"Titania Power!"

"Make up!" All the girls exclaimed together.

Gary raised one of his Silver Roses to the sky causing him to transform.

Now that all eleven transformed they all entered the Celestial Tower which was crawling with a Youma Army that was made from all the Pokemon that were in the Celestial Tower.

"Look what those Dark Kingdom Cronies did with all the precious Pokemon in here!" Solaris exclaimed in shock, "we have to be careful not to harm them too much. We just have to weaken them to where they faint and are out of commission for the time being. Let's do this everyone! Time to get our Prism Crystals back and find our Princess!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Everyone else said in unison as they started taking out the Youma, but not destroying them.

As the group of eleven was making their way through the floors, they continued to keep a lookout for any other Pokemon that have been turned into Youma. Not finding any, the group made their way to the top. Sailor Solaris and Silver Rose told the others to be on the lookout for for anymore Youma that used to be Pokemon. They also told the others to keep any trainers from heading up to the roof to ring the bell.

* * *

_**On the Roof…**_

* * *

As the group reached the roof, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite were at the top.

Solaris encountered Jadeite along with Silver Rose, Phobos and Deimos. Io confronted Nephrite along with Rhea, Callisto, and Terra. Finally, Triton, Ganymede, and Titania confronted Zoisite.

"You all know the deal," Zoisite cackled, "reveal your identities or this world suffers. Show me your Crystals first."

Solaris sighed as she brought out the four Crystals that she brought with them. She then ordered everyone to drop their transformations. She then looked toward Esperina, Orion, and Andromeda letting them know to go find the other five Prism Crystals. Io sent her Glaceon with the group so they would have a better chance of finding them with another sniffer.

Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite cackled and was just about to tell Beryl that they found out the identities of the Galactic Guardians when the whole area of the Celestial Tower roof was engulfed in a bright light. Purple and gold Surrounded Ashley as her eyes lost their pupils and she was in a trance. This blinding light was too much for the generals to take. As the trio of generals covered their eyes, all nine crystals came together and circled around Ashley.

Her civilian outfit was engulfed in a bright light as purple tights formed on her legs from her hips down to her feet. Her tennis shoes became golden yellow and morphed into high heels. The fingerless gloves on her hands went from red and black to golden yellow and gained fabric on her fingers and thumbs. They then expanded to armpit-length gaining a single piece of purple fabric at the top of them. Her hair became a lighter blond and became much more wavy as it remained waist-length. The hat on her head was replaced by a purple bow in her hair and a braid at the back part of the top of her head. White beads materialized on either side of the top-of-the head braid while six small beads with six white pointy protrusions appeared in front of the beads that accented her top of the head braid. The center of her bangs became similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's bangs leaving a very apparent half circle space in the center of them. Her Planetary symbol appeared on her forehead and immediately became a golden circle in the center of her forehead. Yellow star-shaped earrings materialized on her ears followed by a choker made completely of yellow beads materialized on her neck her top immediately morphed into one that was very low-cut exposing a bit of her cleavage as it became a low-cut golden tank top with purple in the center with x-shaped laces connecting the two sides of the tank top. A purple and gold belt with a circular jewel in the center materialized around her waist. The belt she now had around her waist was attached to two golden roses on her hips. A purple gown materialized around her waist and reached to the top of her now High-Heel Clad feet. Her hips were accented by two pieces of golden-yellow material that appeared out to the side going all the way down to just above her ankles. This completed her transformation into Princess Solaria as she posed sexily and put her arm around Silver Rose. In her left hand she held her Solar sun wand. The Bronze Crystal finished forming as it took its place in the center of the golden circle that adorned the top of her wand. Princess Solaria stood there in all of her glory.

Once her transformation was complete, from Kanto to Juban memories assaulted all of the Sailor Guardians from both the Solaris Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. The light was still blinding the generals, so the other Sailor Guardians and Gary quickly transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms and Silver Rose respectively. The light finally died down allowing the generals to see. They couldn't believe their eyes, Princess Solaria had been revealed and they had no idea who she was in Civilian form.

"I am Princess Solaria of the Solaris Kingdom. I do not appreciate you trying to destroy this world. Together with me, Silver Rose and all the Galactic Guardians present will now send you far away and you won't be getting the scoop of our secret identities at all, at least not this time around."

Princess Solaria came out of her trance and looked over herself. She now remembered everything from her past life and her current life. She remembered being Princess Serenity's Cousin and remembered that Eternal Sailor Moon was actually Princess Serenity her cousin from the Silver Millennium. She remembers herself and her entire group working together with the Moon Kingdom to combat the Dark Kingdom invasion and dying, as well as being reborn. Everything was crystal clear to her now. Everything was also Crystal Clear to Silver Rose and the Galactic Guardians as Silver Rose removed his eye mask and becoming Prince Shigeru, Princess Solaria's destined true love.

Princess Solaria and Prince Shigeru stood in the center, while Phobos, Deimos, Terra, and Callisto were on their left; and Io, Rhea, Triton, Ganymede, and Titania stood on their right.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite," Princess Solaria called out toward the Generals, "if you know what's good for you, you will vacate this area and return to where you came from. If you don't leave, the eleven us will send you into a world of hurt. Make your choices wisely, vacate the premises, or be prepared to have your last stand here!"

The three generals looked toward Princess Solaria and Prince Shigeru who were both giving them a death glare along with the other nine. Taking the time to be smart, they just teleported from the Celestial Tower Roof and returned to their base in Dark City.

Using her new found power, Princess Solaria unleashed her power and healed all of the Youmafied Pokemon. The darkness from around the peak of the tower vanished as she lost her Princess Transformation, once again becoming Ashley, and literally falling into Prince Shigeru's arms unconscious. Prince Shigeru once again transformed into Silver Rose, picked Ashley up Bridal Style. He then took to the roof. He eventually landed in an alley not too far away and de-transformed into Gary. He then carried Ashley to the nearest Pokemon Center so she could rest.

* * *

_**At the Pokemon Center about 5 hours later…**_

* * *

Ashley woke up in a bed with Gary sitting beside her in a chair. Everything that transpired five hours ago entered her mind as she smiled as her love held her hand.

"Did all that really happen?" Ashley asked.

Gary nodded and spoke up, "Yes it did Ashy-Girl. You sent those Dark Kingdom punks packing, but I have a feeling they will be back. I'm sure of it. We have to be ready for anything, as they will want revenge for us giving them the what-for beating they deserved."

Ashley smiled and nodded as she spoke up, "I know they will be back, and they are going to want my Bronze Crystal, they may even want Usagi's Silver Crystal. We have to be very vigilant from now on. We can't let our guard down for anything. Contact Usagi and her friends. We need to hold a meeting. The meeting will be held at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow. By then I'll be able to be up and around."

"I will do so, right now you just relax Ashy-Girl you've been through a lot today," Gary said to his love as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Gare-Bear," Ashley said as she grabbed Gary's face, brought it down and passionately kissed it, then let it go, she then looked toward her love and continued, "I'll rest now. See you tomorrow my love."

"See you tomorrow Ashy-Girl." Gary said as he gave Ashley one last passionate kiss, got a hold of Usagi and the others on his communicator and set up the meeting.

The next morning, Ashley was released from the Pokemon Center, headed home and prepared for the meeting later that day.

* * *

_**Dark City, Kanto…**_

* * *

"Jadeite, you deliberately disobeyed me and went after the Prism Crystals instead of finding out the identities of the Galactic Guardians," Beryl stormed she then looked toward Nephrite and Zoisite who were laughing at the disposition that Jadeite was in, "you have no room to laugh, I am giving you a new mission, help Jadeite find out the true identities of the Galactic Guardians, my main interest is the Solaris Princess and her court. I have next to no interest in Sailor Moon and her team. They are out of reach, you must also continue to gather energy to revive our great ruler. Do you understand? Don't fail me this time or you will face the consequences!"

All three Generals nodded in obedience and warped out to their base of operations in Tohjo Falls.

Well another adventure has concluded for our heroes/heroines.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ The Galactic Guardians are at Rei's place. Ranma/Ren and Drew/Darcy explain how they gained their manhood back. I won't go into much detail about that. Also something drastic happens to our favorite couple thanks to the Dark Kingdom. What is the Dark Kingdom planning? To find out you must stay tuned.

_**Next on Galactic Guardians**_ _**\- **__**Episode 14: Return to Juban**_ coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Episode 14 will be the final episode of the Solaris Princess Arc, and I will start preparations for the final battle with Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. This version of the story more than likely will not last 46 Chapters. I will do my best to make it up to everyone in _**Galactic Guardians R**_, which is the next story in this Series. At this time, I'm not sure how long _**Galactic Guardians R**_ will last. I have to re-watch the rest of the first Season of Sailor Moon before I can complete this story. Please be patient and don't demand me to "update soon" I will greatly appreciate it. ~AshK1980


End file.
